Slytherin's Trio
by Aqua and Luna
Summary: [5-7th year AU] The second war is in full swing and the boy-who-lived has a power the dark lord knows not. Evil stirs; both Fearlings and Death Eaters rise to destroy the wizarding world. But when two teens fall into the Great Lake and acquire spiritual powers and the knowledge of the Guardians, things start to fall into place. Power the dark lord knows not... [Full Summary inside]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The second war is in full swing and the boy-who-lived has a power the dark lord knows not. According to the prophecy. But deadly evils stir; the Fearlings rise from an unknown darkness and wish to cover the world in fear and chaos. Death Eaters rise up with their new alley to destroy the wizarding world. But when two teens fall into the Great Lake and acquire spiritual powers and the knowledge of the Guardians from the Man in the Moon, things start to fall into place. Could they really be the key to stopping the war? Power the dark lord knows not...

 **Rating:** T for minor abuse and small cussing

 **Main Characters:** Severus Snape, Pitchiner (Pitch) Black, Jackson (Jack) Overland (Frost)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This is just for my own (and yours, if you like it) amusement! My goal isn't to profit from this, thank you.

* * *

 **Slytherin's Trio | Chapter One**

"So," a brown haired boy with sweet brown eyes asked casually, "who gets the job?" The boy who looked no older than eighteen asked with a grin; flashing white teeth. He wore skin tight brown pants that looked wore with a white shirt, brown vest, and he held a shepherd's crook in his hands like a wizard would with his wand. Although a mahogany wand stuck out of his pants pocket.

Gold eyes rolled at this, "I thought it was pretty obvious Jack." This one has jet black hair that stuck up and was slicked back with a tiny bit of hair gel; except for the loose pinch of hair that stuck out on the front and fell down. He looked about the same age as the boy with brown hair, if not a little taller. He was definitely dressed better, in his black collared shirt with white tie and jeans. Very much the same color scheme as his friend on the left.

"I can't believe he picked you two for candidates." said friend muttered, the teen who looked a year older sat in the farthest chair from the pair. His attire consisted of a black jacket and blue scarf, although it wasn't very cold out, it tended to get chilling down in the dungeons. His black hair was almost greasy as it hung down like a curtain, framing the boy's face with pitch black eyes.

"At least we've gotten a chance of getting a job. Straight out of Hogwarts huh." the boy with brown hair said cheekily, his freckles by his nose shifting as he smiled even wider. If that were possible at the moment. The eighteen year old with black hair rolled his eyes and mumbled something about being quiet.

The dungeon doors opened quite abruptly and the three teens almost jumped out of their seats. An old wizard strutted in, his white beard dangling from his face adorned with sparkling eyes and small half-moon spectacles. "Alright boys, we have the test results."

The brown haired teen almost jumped in excitement before he saw the headmaster's face. "I'm afraid the only one getting a job today is Severus. He's a potion's master and that means he is qualified to be our new Potions Professor and head of Slytherin house."

Said student smiled slyly at the two friends who did not have a job. "At least it's something. Not that I'd like to complain." The boy trailed off saying something about his talents in potions. It was all drowned out however by the explosion of protests from two other teens.

"WHAT?!" the two shouted. The outburst came quite suddenly and would've startled a Hippogriff into submission, or terror, with the amount of sound the two teens made. Especially from the boy with black hair who seemed the most annoyed by this.

"Pitchiner, Jackson, I'm sorry. But your test results barely qualify and you're both overall too young to take on the positions." Dumbledore stated matter of factly. Pitchiner, muttered under his breath about incompetent testers and something about Severus getting the job.

"And, even if we did hire you, only one of you would get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. I think you, Pitchiner, fit the Care of Magical Creatures position better as you received an O in that subject area." Dumbledore explain further. This shocked the trio the most. Jackson got the job, but they were too young.

"That's ridiculous" Pitchiner sputtered.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Jackson faked hurt at his friend. "Don't want me to succeed do you now Pitch?"

"Of course, but you know how that goes…" said teen growled. Severus smirked at the two, "But overall, you still didn't get the job."

"Oh shut your mouth Sev." Jackson scolded, although he was grinning from ear to ear. "Anyways Pitch, the Care of Magical Creature's job isn't _that_ bad." Jackson smiled as he animated the sentence. Pitchiner rolled his gold eyes.

"When can we apply again?"

"I'll contact you when that happens. In the meantime, I think I found you guys jobs." Dumbledore offered.

"I think I'll just live off Pitch here." Jackson announced as he patted his friend's shoulder. Pitch looked baffled and then horrified at the idea. Only playfully. Jackson was the lead prankster of the group and his specialty was fighting using the most unusual ideas. He drew most of his prank ideas from these and that was the reason Pitch found it hard to have him life in his flat until furth notice.

Pitch sighed, "Jack, you can't just live off of father's fortune." he said, referring to his Black blood. Said wizard happened to be a half-blood. His father was banished from the family when he married his mother, a muggle-born witch. Although they still retained a good sized living off of both jobs and from the Blacks.

"I remember the day of sorting when Black's face froze up at the fact he had another cousin he didn't know about. Priceless." Severus added as he recalled the memories. The younger two chuckled quietly. Dumbledore made his way to get up.

"See you around boys. Have a good summer."

There was a click as the door shut softly and the teens shared a look.

"What's after this now?" Severus whispered to his friends.

"Life, you know. There's still a mad wizard out there." Jackson spoke and then had a thought, "Oh and Sev. Don't go running out on us. Don't join them." Pitchiner looked at Jack in surprise. He was thinking about the same thing. The day Severus went to joined the Death Eaters but grew a brain last second and they came to rescue him from the mess he made. They had resolved to never do something like that again. They had been friends before, since Severus' third year actually, but that was the day that Severus stayed close to them like magnets.

"I won't. We already have a spy anyways." Severus said soft as he too got up. He left the room, his black boots tapping on the ground softly.

 **. . . . .**

Many years passed after that. The two teens who didn't receive jobs ended up staying the the same flat as each other, constant visits from the third one was always a must and they tried to keep him under the radar. After all, the one who turn downed the dark mark and lived to tell was a target high on the Dark Lord's hit list.

Years past and they received no word on the job. When the second war started up they didn't expect a lot for an income due to an accident and the two teens survived mostly on Black fortune. Then right before school started the Floo flared up and the duo knew it wasn't Severus.

"Dumbledore?" a black haired teenager answered.

"Yes. This is Dumbledore calling to see if the residence of Pitchiner Black and Jackson Overland are still home." the other said through the Floo. The other teen, who looked around the same age as the one with black hair, smiled, "Dumbledore! I haven't heard from you in a long time. What's needed of us?"

"We need you for the jobs you applied for many years ago."

If the headmaster was on a muggle phone, he would've gone deaf from the sheer sound that came from the other end. It all came from two teens' voices. The two teens who didn't seem a day older due to a certain charm that failed and ended up becoming a curse. None of them could get a job when they looked eighteen. No matter how hard they tried.

"When do we start?" Jackson shouted from the red fluffy couch that took up home in the living room of a flat that Pitchiner and Jackson shared. Despite Pitch's lack of excitement showing, he was instantly giddy when he heard the news.

"You may come over now. Pack your stuff." with that the Floo call ended and two teens scrambled around to grab stuff. Soon clothes, tooth brushes, wands, spell books, and other necessities, like quills and several jars of ink, were packed into trunks and the two wizards stepped through the green fire. The two felt the pull and twist of the Floo and soon Jackson stepped through, followed up by Pitch.

Golden eyes looked around the headmaster's office. Familiar trinkets wizzed and spun as they sat atop desks and book shelves. The dark oak shelves themselves didn't seem to collect much dust in the time they were away and the portraits pretended not to be interested in the two who just appeared via Floo. "Wow. It hasn't changed a bit has it?"

"Of course not." a voice they knew all to well called.

Jackson turned his head and brown eyes landed on the obsidian ones that belonged to Severus Snape. He was older, obviously. When the two teens had offered him their "charm," after it turned and failed on them, he turned them down. Obviously saying it was ridiculous that they wanted to look like teens forever. This lead a lot of banter and later Pitch and Severus had to hang upside down for two hours.

His hair, was to say, a lot more greasier than it used to be. He wore all black for his potions job and his eyes told nothing other than much stress.

"Oh lighten up Severus!" Jackson scolded lightly, "at least now we can have the Slytherin trio back together again!" Pitchiner smiled and lightly punched the man's shoulders. The scene should've looked weird, but to the three it didn't matter. That punch was a reunion of the best trio that ever laid foot on Hogwarts grounds.

"I guess so." Severus let out a weak smile.

"Something bothering you?" Pitch asked as he noticed Severus' failed attempt at his normally toothy, snarky, grin. _That mostly scared people._ Pitchiner thought. _When that happened, we would laugh about it and then it became a thing. Make Severus look like he just ate children. Those were the times..._

Severus sighed, "Lily got on my mind, that's all."

Jackson instantly quieted down and Pitchiner now knew why their friend had such a down mood. Lily had started dating James Potter despite all his actions to try and make up with her after the incident at the begging of fifth year. That was his soul reason to attempt to join the Death Eaters and that was the official founding of the Slytherin trio.

"We know you tried your best, but Dumbledore should know what he's doing when he sent Harry to his aunt and uncle." Pitchiner muttered as Severus looked up, "His aunt and uncle? I thought he went to a doting family… Not that whore…"

"They can't possibly be that bad." Jackson reasoned before looking at Severus seriously.

"I only tried to get him to go with Sirius or myself. I didn't know where he ended up." Severus muttered.

"There's a bit of bad blood between you isn't there." Jackson spoke up, recognizing the face Severus wore at the moment. The face every time they saw the Marauders. The older man sighed. Others, even Dumbledore, wouldn't have guessed that that was as much as a yes you could get from a guy who was still in love.

"I believe I am late." a door slammed open to reveal an aged man known as the headmaster. "Dumbledore." Jack groaned as he rolled his eyes at the man. Pitchiner then proceeded to jab his brown haired friend in the side and Jack added, "sir."

Severus couldn't resist rolling his eyes at him.

"Okay, now that we're here. Where will we be staying?" Pitch asked, very aware that this was the morning that the first day started. When everyone would dismount the train, ride thestral drawn carriages, and watch the hat sing a song.

"Slytherin dorms. There are two connected rooms locked by passwords for you two. Severus has he sleeping quarters on the other side of Pitchiner's." Dumbledore spoke, "You may go unpack. I believe the students should be arriving soon."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading my story! I hope everyone has enjoyed the first chapter at my stab of bringing my two favorite fandoms to write in together. It's not that popular (I've had a peak at the crossover of HP and RotG) but it's something I'm really enjoying to write. I hope you'll stick with me throughout the ride._

 _Happy reading and reviewing (I want your options and constructive criticism is welcomed)._

 _~Aqua_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. This is just for my own (and yours, if you like it) amusement! My goal isn't to profit from this, thank you.

* * *

 _"Okay, now that we're here. Where will we be staying?" Pitch asked, very aware that this was the morning that the first day started. When everyone would dismount the train, ride thestral drawn carriages, and watch the hat sing a song._

 _"Slytherin dorms. There are two connected rooms locked by passwords for you two. Severus has he sleeping quarters on the other side of Pitchiner's." Dumbledore spoke, "You may go unpack. I believe the students should be arriving soon."_

* * *

 **Slytherin's Trio | Chapter Two**

The room almost exploded with excitement; the boy with brown eyes instantly jumped up and grabbed Pitchiner's hand as he dragged the stalling teen outside into the corridors. Severus huffed audibly as he turned to follow them, picking up their bags along the way. The trio headed down several cases of stairs until they made their way to the door that would lead them into their rooms.

"Forgetting something?" Severus drawled as he arrived to find Jackson bagging on the door very loudly and Pitchiner leaning against the other wall. His face was smirking, mirth scrawled across his face.

" _Yes._ What's the password?" Jack yelled at Severus as he put the suitcases down. Dark black eyes rolled and the owner of the eyes muttered about Jack always being the impatient one and said loud enough for the two others to hear, "Slytherin's trio."

The door slid open and soon Pitchiner and Jackson were greeted with an amazing sight. Emerald green wallpaper with silver trimmings lined the walls. A dark wooded four poster bed was against the far wall, with a matching desk, chairs, table, and other pieces of furniture. A window was open with silver silk curtains, showing the underwater scene of the great lake. The brown plush carpet complemented the whole thing.

"This is amazing!" Jack shouted, once again nearly causing the other two to go deaf, as he looked around at his other room.

His room was apparently no different, except for the lighter birch wood. Severus smiled at this saying he had blackwood for his. Soon the trio settled down at Pitch's tables and began asking each other about lesson plans.

Of course, Jack had _no idea_ what they were and ended up shouting, "What the _hell_ is a lesson plan?" he shouted. Pitch sighed remembering his friend's reluctance to do any school work.

"You need to plan lessons for all your classes." Severus tried to explain. Jackson then proceeded to flip out and they ended up saying that Pitch and Severus had to help with his lesson plans since the latter said he'd finish his yesterday. Soon the trio decided to head up to the head table right before the feast.

As all the students, minus first years, entered the great hall. Pitchiner looked over at Severus as his face tensed at another boy. "He's Harry right?" the black haired teen asked his friend, who nodded his head. "What's wrong?"

"He acts like his father…" Severus trailed off as Harry turned to looked at them.

"Severus, that's Harry Potter!" Jackson muttered under his breath, "I don't see what's wrong with him."

Onyx eyes closed and Severus took a deep breath and rolled his eyes at his friend. "Wait until he gets to your class. Maybe you'll see.

Jackson shook his head and looked at the plate as first years walked into the room, "Severus, we'll talk about this later." Suddenly, the trio was startled as the hat began to sing.

 _In times of old when I was new_

 _And Hogwarts barely started_

 _The founders of our noble school_

 _Thought never to be parted:_

 _United by a common goal,_

 _They had the selfsame yearning,_

 _To make the world's best magic school_

 _And pass along their learning._

 _"Together we will build and teach!"_

 _The four good friends decided_

 _And never did they dream that they_

 _Might someday be divided,_

 _For were there such friends anywhere_

 _As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

 _Unless it was the second pair_

 _Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

 _So how could it have gone so wrong?_

 _How could such friendships fail?_

 _Why, I was there and so can tell_

 _The whole sad, sorry tale._

 _Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

 _Whose ancestry is purest."_

 _Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

 _Intelligence is surest."_

 _Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

 _With brave deeds to their name,"_

 _Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

 _And treat them just the same."_

 _These differences caused little strife_

 _When first they came to light,_

 _For each of the four founders had_

 _A House in which they might_

 _Take only those they wanted, so,_

 _For instance, Slytherin_

 _Took only pure-blood wizards_

 _Of great cunning, just like him,_

 _And those of sharpest mind_

 _Were taught by Ravenclaw_

 _While the bravest and the boldest_

 _Went to daring Gryffindor._

 _Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

 _And taught them all she knew,_

 _Thus the Houses and their founders_

 _Retained friendships firm and true._

 _So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

 _For several happy years,_

 _But then discord crept among us_

 _Feeding on our faults and fears._

 _The Houses that, like pillars four,_

 _Had once held up our school,_

 _Now turned upon each other and,_

 _Divided, sought to rule._

 _And for a while it seemed the school_

 _Must meet an early end,_

 _What with dueling and with fighting_

 _And the clash of friend on friend_

 _And at last there came a morning_

 _When old Slytherin departed_

 _And though the fighting then died out_

 _He left us quite downhearted._

 _And never since the founders four_

 _Were whittled down to three_

 _Have the Houses been united_

 _As they once were meant to be._

 _And now the Sorting Hat is here_

 _And you all know the score:_

 _I sort you into Houses_

 _Because that is what I'm for,_

 _But this year I'll go further,_

 _Listen closely to my song:_

 _Though condemned I am to split you_

 _Still I worry that it's wrong,_

 _Though I must fulfill my duty_

 _And must quarter every year_

 _Still I wonder whether sorting_

 _May not bring the end I fear._

 _Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

 _The warning history shows,_

 _For our Hogwarts is in danger_

 _From external, deadly foes_

 _And we must unite inside her_

 _Or we'll crumble from within_

 _I have told you, I have warned you..._

 _Let the Sorting now begin._

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was startled by the warning coming from the sorting hat. He heeded it no attention at the moment as he looked up at the table. His most hated teacher was talking to two teens, one with pitch black hair and one with brown hair. The sorting went on as he watched them speak to each other.

He was absolutely befuddled.

The sorting came to an end with "Zeller, Rose" Dumbledore got up to make his usual speech. "We have two changings in the staff this year. We would like to welcome Professor Black, who will be taking over the Care of Magical Creatures lessons for the time being. We would also be delighted to introduce Professor Overland, who will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

This was met with a slow started round of applause. Most of the students, especially the seventh years, were very confused by the events. The hat gave a speech that shook a lot of the students and now there were two new teachers, both whom looked just out of school. The Slytherin trio missed the worried glances a new trio, the Golden trio, shared.

"How do you think I should make the lesson plans?" Jackson groaned as he finished stuffing some turkey into his mouth and swallowing. The black haired teen sighed as he set his fork down, "Calm down Jack, we can work that out after dinner. Severus, you're helping right?"

Severus nodded, "And _apparently_ Jack's going to corner me after dinner. Nothing new right?"

Pitch sighed at Jack's action, "Okay. So, how long does this start-of-term feast last?"

Severus almost snickered at Pitchiner's dislike of large crowds. Jackson started to chuckled at the statement and Pitch ended up shaking his head, "I'll be in the rooms." The teen proceeded to stand up and walk out of the great hall, shoes clicking on the stone floor. Jackson sighed and looked at Severus, "How long _does_ this last?"

Severus looked around and stole a glance at the headmaster, "Ten minutes? I have to give the Slytherins the start of year speech. Slytherin style."

"I want to be there for that."

"Really…" Severus whispered with a sneaking suspicion that Jack wanted to play a prank. Start of the term pranks and end of the term ones were his best ones. "Pranks?" Severus asked raising his eyebrow.

"What?" Jackson said, putting his hand over his hear, faking hurt, "I would never." Severus huffed and looked at Jack, "Okay, I'm going to go. See you in the dorms."

" _Fine_ , I'm coming. These childrens keep looking at me!" Jackson shouted as he followed Severus out of the busy room. The only ones who really did notice was the Golden trio.

When the Slytherin trio walked down the dungeons they found Pitchiner already working on lesson plans.

"You're crazy." Jackson shouted as he flopped down on the ground.

"That's what you said to both of use on our first week of fifth year." Severus stated simply as he pulled out another one of Pitchiner's chairs and sat in it. "What do you have for the first week?" He peaked at the parchment covered in ink.

"I've only got the first two days covered so far." Pitch muttered out loud as he tapped the empty quill tip on the wood table, "I've got a Thestral unit planned and I've gotten a few other animals in mind. And some hands on stuff. Written stuff."

"Bla, _blaa_ , bla bla _bla_." Jackson interrupted, his golden eyed friend, "can we do this tomorrow?" the brown eyed teen smiled at his two friends that looked down on his face. "You know, you're going to have to teach class tomorrow." Severus decided to inject, just for the fun of it.

" _Shite_!" the teen sputtered and then scrambled up from his position on the floor. The other two in the room watched the teen in brown take out a quill and go to scribble on his piece of parchment. As the new Defense teacher freaked out over Severus sighed as he heard chatter on the other side of the walls, "I'll be back, gotta give the Slytherins their speech. Then you can quiz me about my personal life." Severus muttered sarcastically.

The man with black eyes walked out of the room and soon the original duo was left alone.

Moments later, the potions professor strode back into the and rubbed his temples as he flopped down into the poor chair; which creaked in response.

"I forgot how tiring that is." he said as he watched the brown teen scribble on some more parchment. "You better do good on those lesson plans. I heard Dolores Umbridge was not happy when you beat her to the job. She'll do anything to get you out of that position."

Jack's face visibly paled, "I- I beat that t-toad out of a job?"

"Of course. Or else I'd be here thinking over whether I should throttle her or Potter." the older man grinned his signature grin but just like that it faded when Jack looked at him. Pitchiner was on his bed, parchment covering the nightstand, reading a book. Severus was thoroughly surprised at how quickly Jack could go from being scared out of his mind to interrogation mode.

"Talk."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Wow! Thirty-seven views already! Because this isn't a highly written (or known for that matter) crossover universe I didn't really expect a lot. Thanks for those people for reading. I have a lot of the chapters prewritten since I can seem to only find time on the weekends to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review if you found anything out of sorts (and to tell me what you think)!_

 _Happy Forth of July!_

 _~Aqua_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Rise of the Guardians. Nope, non, zilch.

* * *

 _"Of course. Or else I'd be here thinking over whether I should throttle her or Potter." the older man grinned his signature grin but just like that it faded when Jack looked at him. Pitchiner was on his bed, parchment covering the nightstand, reading a book. Severus was thoroughly surprised at how quickly Jack could go from being scared out of his mind to interrogation mode._

 _"Talk."_

* * *

 **Slytherin's Trio | Chapter Three**

Severus blinked and suddenly got choked up. No one could do this to him except for the Slytherin trio. He called it the _ties that bind_. "He reminds me of _him_ Jack."

"I think I get that now. Please elaborate?"

"He acts like him: always getting into trouble. The Gryffindor side of him shows far too much. And he doesn't even show any competence in potions. And he on the Quidditch team." Severus said quietly.

"It reminds me of everything I failed at. Lily," Severus' voice was barely audible at her name, "chose him over me. It broke my heart, I tried Jack. I told her it was a honest mistake and that I would never think about joining ever again! Even if she did forgive me when Harry was born..." Severus could hear his voice crack, he didn't care as he trailed off and covered his face with his pale hands.

Jack nodded, _His personal side was showing._

"And then," Severus' hesitated, "Regulus brought me the new that they'd die! The lot of them! I remember the day he came to me about the prophecy. The way that his position as a spy works is simple. He has a cover story, saying that I feed him information because I trust him. I give Regulus what Dumbledore deems necessary and he does the rest."

Jack could see tear brimming in onyx eyes making them glow in the soft light. "Well, he said he tried his best, but his potioneers had given him truth serum. Of course they got the prophecy out of him. Although it was only the first bit, it was enough." Severus paused and took a deep breath.

"When I heard I rushed over. Things went by in a blur and soon I was fighting Hagrid to let Harry go with Sirius." Severus looked down, "It was the best I could do. They didn't deserve to die. As long as Lily was happy, I thought I could deal with it, especially if she did end up forgiving me in the end. I settled for friendship."

Severus let his eyes close and soon tears slid out and down his slightly red cheeks.

"I don't know. I keep telling myself that he's Lily's daughter and that the least I could do for her was care for him. But then another part of me keeps saying that he's James' son. James' son should know what his father had done to me. I don't know now. Even if I did spend time with the child, he hates me now."

Severus barely noticed as Pitchiner put his book down and came to sit with his friend, "We'll figure this out."

"How?"

"We'll figure out a solution. For now, keep neutral."

"I think you're only seeing the surface, you've got to see a little deeper; don't worry, I've got a hunch and a solution." Jack announced as he smiled down at his broken friend. Pitchiner nodded, "I think you need to go to bed. Think it over."

Severus nodded and soon the trio was asleep, thinking about the future.

. . . . .

Harry Potter groaned as he waited for double potions to start. His least favorite subject was turning quite tedious as he had to tolerate the man who hated him to his very bone. But today was different. The potions professor, was a no show right on the dot.

The instant the clock ticked to the start of class, murmurs spread like wildfire set on a forest. The professor had never missed being on time to class in his life. The fact that it happened today after what Harry saw in the great hall… It made him a little curious to say the least.

Suddenly, Neville Longbottom jumped as there was a pounding on the door, along with three voices outside. "Like hell, I'm going in there. You guys made me look like an idiot! If this is your solution to this, I think you're sorely mistaken."

"Of course," came a lighter voice, "It worked for us! It'll loosen you up."

"Didn't I tell you that this charm was a stupid idea from the start?" a familiar deep voice growled, "And now you've gotten me stuck with it too! I can't get a job like this and the students will _not_ listen now!"

"Guys," another voice worried, "I think class started, what, ten minutes ago?"

" _WHY_ _didn't_ you tell me!" the same familiar voice hissed, exasperated, " _Arg_ , you _are_ the worst."

"Don't worry, we'll come in. My class has a free period."

"Well I don't." came two voices.

"I know."

Suddenly the door was flung open, the student who had his ear pressed against the door scrambled back to their desk. Three figure strode in as the students went quiet. Two were obviously the new teachers, but the third…

Harry snapped his fingers, causing Ron to looked at him opening his mouth. Hermione elbowed him and soon the Care of Magical Creatures teacher spoke up, "Okay class. Professor Snape had an incident."

"Way to sugar-coat it, you guys used your stupid charm on me!" the potions master shouted shocking the whole class. Most of them were used to the Professor Snape that kept his cool in all situations. Professor Overland spoke up, "I think I'm taking you with me Severus. We'll drop you off at the dungeons and I've got a class to teach."

"You're just going to leave me here?!" Professor Black shouted back.

Harry watched in what he didn't know, amusement or shock, as Snape ( _Whoops, I mean_ Professor _Snape..._ ) and Professor Overland exited as their answer. He watched the man up front as he reached down to reach some papers on the worn desk. The whole class was tense as they all watched their "new" teacher to see what he would do next.

"Okay, it seems Professor Snape has a little beginning of the year test."

In response the whole class groaned and soon Harry's opinion on this man was set a new low until the next sentence.

"What, Professor Snape teaching you lot wrong? I guess I'll just use my own way." Professor Black smiled as he threw the spidery hand written plans down. Truthfully, he could barely read it, yet alone make out the even smaller print Severus used to edit it. He just decided to wing it.

"Okay, today everyone can make a potion of their choice." the teacher took a sharp breath, "but I would like to add a challenge. See, potions is about combining and balancing ingredients to get the most out of what the potions is suppose to do."

He smiled, "Such as the normal pepper-up potion. In the book it says to add…" Harry watched in interest as the teacher stumbled on the ingredient. Said professor deeply sighed, picked up a potions book, "this thing."

"Mint, Professor-"

"Black."

Hermione nodded. Ron looked over at her friend and wondered why she needed the Professor to verify his name. She wasn't usually the one to forget.

"Thank you." Professor Black continued, after muttered that he was never good with potion ingredient names. "Now, as I said, the book said to add three leaves of mint, crushed."

"That's wrong." he abruptly said, cutting off Hermione as she caught on to where he was going. She instantly stuck her hand into the air, "Yes miss," Professor Black looked down, "Granger?"

"Why isn't the book correct?"

"Because the whole point is the test and experiment. Formulate a recipe and see if it works. In this case, it's better if you slice the mint, two inches in size, with preferable a silver knife. But the last part doesn't matter." Professor chuckled as he remembered Severus' attachment to his silver knife, always using it in potions class.

"This allows the juices to stay in the mint, which allows the potion to use it to "pepper up" the potion." Professor Black looked at the clock, "Now everyone should go. Timer starts now!"

Shuffling instantly followed this as students were excited by a new challenge and a reteaching in potions. Professor Black smiled as he watched students pass the desk he was sitting on. Definitely what potions is suppose to be like. I wonder how Severus' teaching style is. Maybe I should watch someday.

"Sir?"

A voice drew Pitchiner's attention to a shorter boy with messy black hair. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Are you related to Sirius Black?" he whispered as Pitchiner looked around the room before responded. He very well knew of his cousin's situation. He however could do nothing about it, seeing as he had no influence on the Ministry. And Severus kept telling him they gave him a trial.

"Yes, he's my cousin; I'm a half blood. My father married a muggleborn, so they "kicked us out" per say. Orion still secretly kept us on a personal family tree. My father was Orion's favorite sibling." Pitchiner's eye twinkled mischievously, "I guess my side of the Black family got most of the pity points. I still have connection to the rest of the family. In secret of course."

He saw that some students were slowing down and he knew a perfect prize for them.

"Now move along Mr. Potter or else you won't have a chance at getting the prize for the challenges I've presented." Professor Black said louder this time. _A small vial of Felix Felicis should do the trick._

The whole class, now influenced with mindset that there was a prize, worked at a hasty yet diligent pace. Harry could see many different potions along with the teacher walking around the class. He expected him, secretly, to praise the Slytherins but that did not happen. Nothing was said at all about potions others were creating.

Finally, a timer charm went off and the class jumped.

"Is anyone done?"

Hermione and a few others raised their hands. And to Harry's utmost disgust, so did Draco Malfoy.

"Okay, everyone who is done please bring your potion up here. I've got some tips for everyone here in the class so you may learn from this." Professor Black said, golden eyes looking at the students who carefully brought bottled potions up to him. He then proceeded to look at them with caution.

"Drought of the Living Dead, Draught of Peace, Pepper Up, Skel-grow, and Anti-Paralysis. Interesting… Is anyone interested in testing any of these?" the black haired Professor chuckled when no one answered. "I believe the winner of this little challenge would be Draught of Peace By," fingers twirled the bottle around, "Hermione Granger."

Everyone was in shock, especially said student. "Come on, it's isn't much of a surprise if you think about it," the Professor stated with a straight voice, "although, I thought someone else would win." With this a murmur spread through the room.

"Neville,"

The voice cut through the air like a knife and the heir to the Longbottom house froze up, "Y-yes sir?"

"What's your favorite subject?" Harry couldn't help smile at his friend.

"H-herbology. S-sir."

"Healing Potion. Perfect in all the steps, it just takes a while for the overall potion to finish the way you've done it." Professor Black said while looking at the walls. He swore he saw muttering under the Professor's voice. "I believe we've got two winners. Come up here."

Said students walked to front. Hermione was obviously handed the bottle of Felix Felicis, "Bottled Luck, use it wisely." To Neville, he handed a vial of thick green substance. "That's what I'd like to call Plant-a-grow. But you can call it what you'd like. Me and the Professor made that together on an extracurricular project. We used it in our Herbology O. , it works like a charm so I remade it."

Both students vaguely remembered a "thanks" coming out of their mouths, but their attention was aimed at the potion they had both been handed. The rest of the class however just remembered that day as the best day of potions ever.

"Class dismissed. See you in Care of Magical Creature!" Professor Black exited quickly, followed by students trickling out of the dungeons. Soon, rumors spread throughout the school.

Pitchiner Black wasn't bother by it when he got to the Slytherin dorms to check up on Severus. "Sev, you've got a class to teach!"

Said professor laid sprawled out on the bed, "Fine, but I need to talk to you after dinner."

"Sure, sure. Bye!"

Soon, the two Professors walked side by side, Snape going into the potions classroom muttering about his age and how he was ever going to explain it. Black just rushed down the halls and out the doors into the sunlight. _He still acts like he did when he was Nineteen. I think our charm really did work._

Soon Professor Black was outside where he was meeting his first class.

"Gryffindors and Slytherins…" Pitchiner mused as he saw the same group of kids, minus a few who didn't take this elective, from Potions. _I bet they'll be going to Defense next._

"Okay class. First off, tell me. How do you greet a Hippogriff?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Hello readers, and I'm glad you're here this warm (it is for me) day to view chapter three of Slytherin's Trio. Before I get into anything, I'd like to say a thanks to Smartcat9 for following my story. I hope everyone's enjoying my piece of art work so far. I've got big plans, and when I've got big plans, things get done. Fast. So expect chapters to crop up like that random banana lying around your house._

 _Tell me you didn't laugh at that... No? Awe..._

 _I'll get someone to review eventually! In the meantime, I might upload on Thursday, before I go on a 5 day long vacation. If I get one review by then. If not I_ might _have to wait until I get back. *laughs evilly* Anyways, I can't wait to get more things done. *looks at Google Docs* Something is getting in the way, because I'm reaching a major point in the story (I prewrite my stuff, so I'm ahead of what I upload) and I want to WRITE IT ALREADY. But I have to pace it... ARG!_

 _Anyways, I'll see you readers next time!_

 _~Aqua_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Okay class. First off, tell me. How do you greet a Hippogriff?"_

* * *

 **Slytherin's Trio | Chapter Four**

"Buggers they are." Jackson muttered at the head table where the Professors sat. They used the same format of Black, Snape, Overland; next to McGonagall and Flitwick. Professor Overland pulled out his chair and sat down glumly.

"Why's that Jackson?" Pitchiner asked as he too sat down, followed by a very miffed Severus Snape.

"Because they're all twits!" Severus growled.

"You'll get used to it. Now, permanently, the Slytherin trio is back!" Jackson said with a flick of his hand. Severus crossed his arms and glared as he sat down. "You still act like you're nineteen you know."

"And you act like you haven't aged a day." he retorted.

"Very true." Pitch added and smiled, "Have you met the twins?"

"The two Weasleys? Yes. They're brilliant!" Jackson smirked as he eyed the Gryffindor table, "Maybe we should set up a prank war." Severus looked at Jack like he just grew a dragon's head.

"You've got to be kidding me, Severus. This is the one golden chance. We could get all the pranksters were ever knew and set up the biggest prank in the history of Hogwarts!" Jackson said, brown eyes glittering with anticipation. The one with golden eyes chuckled and onyx eyes couldn't help but stuffle a laugh at this.

"Who would be call then?" Severus asked, seeing how far Jackson took it.

"Well, remember Sirius?"

Sudden silence from Jack before he spoke up. "I don't think he got a trial."

"What makes you think that?" Pitchiner asked as Severus' face got visibly darker. Jackson sighed, "Well, Harry told me about third year."

"He's lying!" Severus said on instinct. The other Professors left them alone, knowing very well that they didn't need to intervene. They didn't also want to be assaulted by pranks from the trio by deliberately listening.

"No he's not Severus. Think about it. If Peter Pettigrew is really responsible then…"

"We should talk to Regulus then." Severus said quietly and dragged a hand down his face, "Maybe I should've asked _him_ when I had the chance." The other two nodded and continued to eat. They had a Floo call to make after dinner.

The eating itself was a quiet affair. The trio weren't usually the ones to fool around with food, especially after this one time. Soon, the trio finished and they whisked themselves off to their rooms once dinner was over.

"In my room, there's a Floo hooked up in there." Severus muttered as the trio opened a dark wood door and entered the room. It was surprisingly comforting, but that was probably because they were all Slytherins. Soon they tossed some stuff in the Floo. Severus stuck his head through and the others watched.

A few minutes went by before he pulled his head out, "He's coming over."

Suddenly, a rush of wind brought them back as the trio stepped away. Soot fell down and on top of its unfortunate victim. "What's this you need to talk about Sev?" Regulus asked, nodding to the two others in the room. The boy was older, obviously, and had quite a lot of tired lines on his face. His hair was matted down but his eyes still sparkled a little.

"Is your brother innocent?"

Regulus froze up, his dark grey eyes flooded with emotions. The clock on the mantle ticked for several minutes before the spy spoke up.

"Y-yes… That night, _he-he_ used veritasium." Regulus spoke quietly. The others in the room understood who he was. The Dark Lord. "I almost lost my cover that day, but I told him I was swore to not tell them willingly. He believed me, about withholding the prophecy from him. After that; you know what happened. I- I think my brother went to go avenge their deaths."

"But- who was the secret keeper!" Jack asked quietly.

"Peter."

"He's a traitor then..." Pitchiner declared.

"Then what about the murders?" Severus asked the other.

"I don't know if my brother really meant to go kill the muggles. Sorry, I'm just tired." the spy murmured, "I'll be heading out." The younger Black heir offered as he returned to the Floo and returned home to his flat. Severus shared a look of worry as tears trickled out of his eyes. "I was wrong. I thought- I thought he really did commit those crimes. I didn't want to believe otherwise, I didn't put to much through into it. Because Lily died."

"It's fine. We just have to fix this all." Pitchiner declared and smiled at his friend, now a years older than them. He patted him on the back, "You think they allow us in Gryffindor common room?"

"After what happened in sixth year, I very much doubt that. I don't think we're allowed in any common room." Jackson smiled as Severus remembered the end of year prank they had pulled. Although it was mostly the duo, he had just created the potions.

"Good times... I think we can fix up this mess in some time. We'll just talk to Albus. And if Potter's correct, we could have him put on for a real trial this time. Besides that, I have an idea for your potions class." Pitchiner smiled. Severus in turned, huffed, "What's wrong with my teaching style."

"Come on Sev, you're making it seem like potions is bad. You need to jazz up class." Pitch offered as Jackson pulled out a cookies. Severus shot him a "are you seriously stealing cookies" look before responding.

"I teach better than Slughorn!"

"I'm am seriously still considering which is better." Pitch smirked.

"Fine! What do you want me to do than, be nice to Potter?" the potions master sputtered. Pitch nodded and rolled his eyes as Severus growled again. "Come on, he isn't that bad. You just need to reinforce the facts you used to drill into our faces."

Severus looked at Pitch seriously, "I don't remember the stuff that I used."

"Oh, you should've told me then. I've got that." Jack said, waving a cookie around. This was meet with the black haired teen tackling the brown haired boy. "WHAT?!" Pitchiner shouted.

Jackson yelped as the cookie flew from his hand.

"I was looking for that, it's Severus'!"

"It's in my trunk."

Pitchiner stood up and rushed to go get that. Severus looked at Jackson, "What's mine?"

Jackson smiled crookedly, "Sorry. Your notebook. I don't know why you gave it to us so we kept it just in case you wanted it. And besides, how else were we supposed to remake the plant-a-grow. We never wrote down the instruction and your book had all the teaching steps you took from school." Jackson said as he looked at his lost cookie, shouting at Pitch, "Look what you did. Now I have to get a new one."

"And it looks like Sev will need new carpet." Pitch shot back as he entered the room. He clutched a leather bound notebook.

"That one!" Severus shouted, wide eyed.

"How come you don't remember the notes you wrote in here, yet alone that you don't remember the book at all?" the golden eyed one asked as he sat down on the carpet, far away from the cookies stain.

"Well, I kind of fidelius'd the book so no one would be able to read it. I remember it all now!" Severus smiled as memories returned to him. "Well, then I forgot where it was." Severus explained as he was passed the leather book.

"I was secret keeper, and if I forgot that meant I couldn't find it. So the fidelius charm broke and it kind of made the memories of the book blurry. I'm a one-way teacher, and because I couldn't remember how to teach any of it, I started teaching a different way." Severus smiled as he pried open the leather bound book, "Never be secret keeper for yourself."

"Why did you fidelius it anyways?" Jack asked, looking at the door grumpily.

"Because if I didn't, I swear someone was going to steal it from me!" Severus responded as he leafed through pages. "I remember it all now. This is such a better way to teach." His black eyes were glued to the scrawl in black and red ink that he used to write it all down. Notes and drawings completed pages and it really was a blast to the past when he looked at the book.

"You were always overprotective of your books." Pitchiner chuckled, "I was confused when you gave it to us."

"At the time I seriously thought it was Lily's work. I gave it to you thinking you would give it back to her. I guess my memories a bit messy around the time we moved out of Hogwarts." Severus smiled as he finished flipping through half-way through the book. "I remember it all now, thanks." Severus muttered as he placed the book on his bed.

"You're welcome, now I'm getting new cookies." Jackson declared and proceeded to leave the room. Much to his annoyance, the two teens broke out in laughter behind him. When they stopped, Jackson had returned.

"So, the only one who knows where Sirius is Harry?" Pitchiner asked Severus as he snatched a cookie out Jackson's bowl. The one with black eyes nodded, "I guess we'll have to talk to him don't we. And then ask Dumbledore to do the rest."

The trio nodded. "It's past curfew." Pitchiner said, "Severus, send him to detention, after dinner, and we'll meet you in the potions classroom."

Severus sighed, "I suppose."

The next day arrived and soon teachers and students alike were dragged out of their blissful sleep and forced to move about. Meals were eaten and classes proceeded forward. Students were students and there was some incident with the Weasley Twins. But nothing new happened to peak the Boy-Who-Lived's interest at the moment. At least until he got to Potions class.

Harry watched Snape walk around the room. He had no idea if it had to do with the other two teachers that seem to be with him at dinner everyday, but he was teaching differently. And constantly reading a book that looked scribbled with notes. Harry had previously talked to his friend, and decided to wait it out. Hermione said something could've happened.

Harry sighed and didn't know what to expect when his least favorite Professor walked over and looked at his cauldron.

"Detention tonight Potter. Right after dinner."

It was a whisper. No announcement, no sneer, nothing that let Harry know if he was actually hallucinating at all. He's still a greasy git. Harry settled on when he watched Snape correct Neville again, the usual harshness absent from his tone.

 _I just don't know what to expect anymore._

Severus swept through class like the wind and soon their period was over. Students flooded out and soon he slumped down on his chair. He flipped through the book absent mindedly, tomorrow seemed to be another promising day.

I _remember why I made this. To show up Slughorn._ He snickered and set down the journal. Making his way to dinner which was again another quiet affair there wasn't really anything to discuss and the trio took a chance to talk to McGonagall about some teaching topics. Soon, for the first time in a while, they were reminded to leave and soon Slytherin's star trio were encroaching in Severus' classroom.

"So, how are we supposed to approach this?" Jackson said as he slipped another cookie from his pocket. "We could always have Sev here apologize first." Pitchiner suggested as he snatched the cookie from Jack's hand and vanished it.

Severus sighed, "I suppose."

The trio turned to the door as they heard knocking, "Come in." Pitchiner spoke up and soon Harry entered the room. He was surprised to see three of his Professors. He was especially surprised to see the younger two jab Professor Snape in the side. And then something he thought he'd never hear.

"I'm sorry." the older teen growled.

"And hell has officially froze over!" Jackson shouted and Severus rolled his eyes at his friend. All while Harry was trying to process the latter's sentence. _What did he mean?_

"I'm not trying to be a git, but I think you should elaborate." Pitchiner muttered after seeing the fourteen year old's face. Severus brought a hand and dragged it down his face in a groan. "For everything. The past five years. That extends to your parents too."

"I remember you had more Gryffindor in you when you were nineteen too." Jackson said as he secretly accio'd a cookie from his room. Let's just say, he was on good terms with the house elves. Severus tried not to punch his friend in the face.

"Okay, enough with houses. Harry, we need to discuss something with you." Pitch said noticing Severus' face when he want to hit something. It usually ended up with something screaming in terror. "Yes sir?" Harry responded.

"Do you know, what happened the night Sirius Black went to Azkaban?" Pitch said, knowing it was easier if _he_ opened. He, after all, cared about his cousin. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the three in the room at the time. _Is this what it's about._ He thought about darkly. "I'm not telling, I won't let you take him back to Azkaban." Harry burst out stubbornly.

Jackson muched on a cookie calmly, "We're not taking him to Azkaban. I think we're suspicious that he really didn't get a trial." He looked at Severus for help. "Clear the air, at least to get something off my mind."

"He-" Harry started off before thinking it over, "he said he was innocent. Peter faked his own death by being an Animagus." Severus nodded, "Then I guess it's official. Dumbledore's at fault!"

"What makes you say that?" Jackson asked his friend, not noticing the dark look Pitchiner kept sending his way.

"He's the head of Wizengamot for Merlin's sake! He should've pushed for a trial!" Severus growled defensively, "I may not like him, but Lily told me to keep him away from his sister! I could list a lot of people that would be better!"

"Okay Harry, you're free to go." Professor Black said waving his hands in a shooing motion. The Gryffindor shuffled out of the room. He had no idea that his professors and parents went to school together. _I wonder if they were close friends…_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _The first thing I would like to say is:_ surprise _. It seems I'll be headed out on vacation a little earlier (I'll be gone by tomorrow morning and come back Tuesday) and I was all like "Ugh, that means I have to upload so people don't get bored. He he." So here he have it, Slytherin's Trio Chapter Four._

 _And yes, I had to include Sirius in this story. Severus and Sirius are at a tie for my most favorite character and so I just settle for writing both of them into the story. But be warned, this isn't a story dedicated to stuff like getting Harry into Sirius' custody or releasing Sirius from Azkaban. That stuff will be on the side of the main plot line. Just to let you know._

 _Shout outs to FireSenshi2 and KingOfWhispers for Favoriting and/or Following! It means a lot to me. I guess no one reviewed too... Huh... I mean, it's only been two days, I don't blame ya. So now, new offer! (XD) If I get three reviews, I'll upload again today or tomorrow! I've got another chapter edited. *grins widely* See you wonderful readers next time. And sorry for my long ANs._

 _~Aqua_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Okay Harry, you're free to go." Professor Black said waving his hands in a shooing motion. The Gryffindor shuffled out of the room. He had no idea that his professors and parents went to school together._ I wonder if they were close friends…

* * *

 **Slytherin's Trio | Chapter Five**

Weeks past and soon term was underway. Harry hadn't heard anything from the trio of Professors. He also kept checking the Daily Prophet for news. No such luck; so he confided the news with his friends. But stuff happened in the background, because that's how Slytherins worked.

Although it took a lot of convincing and a few memories, Dumbledore finally considered the fact that Sirius did not get a trial like he was told.

The three went over teaching instructions several times before classes actually started going smoothly. Thestrals were a new favorite by the older students and written work on Thestrals along with hands on with magical stallions were a favorite with the 3rd and 4th years. Classes were less dangerous because Professor Black always explained the risks of the creatures. He even got Harry to calm down about Hagrid, even when he came back.

Defense class, lead by Professor Overland, had a rocky start but it continued at a steady pace. Jackson used his specialties on being able to use uncommon spells and charms in a duel. He taught a lot of the classes to be able to use creative ways to battle such as a well placed tripping hex followed up with a disarming charm. Or the water spouting charm to distract someone and blind them with a cutting curse. He also taught concepts, the most popular one was the difference between dark and light magic.

And potions class was an all time favorite around the older students now. Severus' new teaching method skyrocketed. Especially when he spent a good part of the term explaining what each ingredient did and how they reacted with each other. A lot of students ended up coming up with great potions (that Severus eventually put into his potions storage) for their bi-weekly end of week contests; prizes varied, from plant mulch to dragonhide gloves. Less explosions happened and Severus was genuinely proud.

Soon, the first Hogsmeade trip was planned on the day of Halloween and that's when the Slytherin trio received their first news. Sirius had been put on trial and had been cleared of all charges, and Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss shortly after that. The black dog animgus was especially cleared on his Animagus form, although that was between him and Madam Bones. Now, all he has to do is get an official check-up at St. Mungo's.

Right after that, Severus demanded to have Sirius (he couldn't bare to bring up the fact that he was a valid option for a guardian) become Potter's guardian instead of Petunia. Dumbledore fought for a while, about Bloodwards. They fought back with the knowledge of Petunia's hatred of the magical world, but Albus continued his fight and they had a stalemate for a while. He vowed to bring it up again.

"Severus, look! Daily Prophet!" Jack announce as a pitch black owl flew in and landed gracefully on the edge of the table. Pitchiner rubbed the own on the neck and handed her a piece of bacon. Jackson had subscribed to the daily prophet only to hear the news in the morning and to make sure Sirius really did get his name cleared.

"Cleared! It's cleared!" Jackson shouted, maybe a little too loudly, and Severus and Pitch leaned in to read the newspaper headlined with Sirius' name. Severus read the newspaper and smiled fondly, _I did it Lily…_

"Now we just need to get the old coot to agree with us and we've got a happy Lily on our hands!" Jackson smirked as he watched the Gryffindor table. Brown eyes sparkled madly, unlike a certain headmaster, with the dangers of a prank forming. "Prank wars." Jack mouthed as he stared at his two friends.

"I swear…" Severus smiled as he looked up at the headmaster who caught the word. He nodded back at them. Looks like they had something to look forward too. "I guess I'll help."

"Prick, you were going to help all along!" Jackson smiled broadly, and paid the owl before it managed to peck his eyes out. The bird proceeded to fly out of the great hall. "Do you know if he's done a St. Mungo's?"

"That was about a week ago, on Halloween, so I think so." the one with black onyx eyes suggested, "I guess we could see if we could owl him." Jackson added and he laughed as he saw Harry freak out.

"Okay, class starts in five minutes. See you in the owl roosters tonight!" Pitchiner declared as he pushed away from the table and walked off. Severus nodded and Jackson followed shortly after. Classes were slow for them as it was a Thursday. Severus almost fell asleep on his face at the last class, but he managed to get through it. Soon he made the tiring trek to the owl roost.

"Okay. Read the letter, tell me if it's good." Professor Overland handed his fellow teacher a piece of parchment with Jack's neat writing on it. He nodded after quickly scribbling down the Floo address. Jackson took the letter back.

"Hey Frosty, could you please take this to Sirius Black?"

The owl cooed and flapped away.

"Okay, I guess I'm going to sleep. Bye guys."

"Night." two voices murmured.

The trio almost fell asleep going down stairs but soon they were all in separate rooms and knocked out on separate beds. It was peacefully quiet in t he Slytherin suites until a bright green fire flared up and a man stepped out. Sallow skin was no more from that trip to the hospital. Now he was back to his normal self, except for the memories. His black hair was cut shoulder length and his silver eyes sparkled as he scouted the room. Although he was confused why his childhood enemies would ever help him, he was grateful for it. Grey eyes found the door and soon he was another room.

 _Damn, this is going to be hard. Although it'd be funny to have Snivellus wake up to a giant dog in his room, I doubt I'd be able to stay long if I did that._ Sirius just decided to transform and sleep on the ground of the second room.

Snores accompanied the rest of the night and soon the sunshine sparkled through the window and onto the floor. "Pitchiner, do you think he- AHHH! Bloody hell Black!" Severus howled as he spotted the patch of black fur on the floor of Pitch's room. Said teen jumped out of bed and Jackson entered the room groggily.

"What, why are we yelling at Pitch?" Jackson asked as he surveyed the room. His brown eyes were blurry as he blinked in the light.

"You didn't give me a specific time, so I came at midnight." Sirius mentioned as he transformed out of his dog form. He looked at the occupants in the room and took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"You finally have-" Severus was met with a jab in the side as Pitchiner had the sense to intervene. He smiled wickedly at his cousin, "It's nice to have another cousin home. Now, me and Jack have to leave really quickly. Bye!" Pitch exited the room with a still tired Professor Overland and before Severus could register it, the door lock clicked.

Severus groaned, "This is their way of getting me to apologize. I guess it worked. Sorry." Sirius looked star struck.

"I should be saying sorry, I was the one being a whore for seven years. And you stood up for me when I wanted Harry as my godson. I'm sorry for behaving like that in school." Sirius answered back as he looked down at Severus, "You look nineteen…"

"It's the duo's "immortal age" spell. They gave it to me and told me to 'start over', whatever that means. Because no matter how hard we try, we can't change the past. Maybe with a time turner but that's besides the point. We just need to move on. Make up for mistakes we've made." Severus said somberly and Sirius stuck out his hand. Severus took it and shook.

The door clicked again, wards were pulled down (Severus cringed when he realized this), and the pair stepped inside. Jackson was soaked in ice cold water. "We can give you a sampling of our "immortal age" spell for free if you'd like!" Pitchiner offered with a glow in his eyes.

"Honestly?"

"Yes!" Pitch shouted and Severus rolled his eyes. "I thought you guys didn't want to use that anymore after your accident?"

"Well, since it's helped I think we'll make it official." the one with golden eyes stated simply. Grey eyes sparkled, "Sure, what could go wrong?" Severus snickered, "What age then?"

"Nineteen."

Pitch whipped out a long black wood wand. It's handle was framed in gold and the tip started to light up. He motioned for Severus to help him since Jackson was out of it. He smiled and pulled out his wand, a slightly shorter one. With wood of a much lighter colored material.

"Prohibere NINETEEN," Pitchiner started, saying the age loudly.

"Aetate!" Severus finished and soon the room exploded in light. When it cleared there stood a much younger Sirius Black. Absolutely no trace of Azkaban on him. He smiled showing white teeth with black ruffled hair. Although the trip to St. Mungo's had helped, at the time he still carried around the scent (a dog could pick up) that he was a criminal. And everyone still avoided him like the plague.

"This feels much better." he said with a smile.

Severus rolled his eyes as he looked at the clock Pitch hung up in his room, "We're almost late for breakfast, come on!" Severus shouted and motioned them out of the room and the foursome smiled. Soon they would need to devise plans for a prank war start.

 _But, we'll need the best material._ The Slytherin trio found themselves thinking. Jackson looked at Sirius, "How's about a prank-war? We needed a way to end this term! Are you up for it?" The grey eyed teen blinked, "A prank war? With the four of us on one side?! The school doesn't have a chance!"

"They do have the Weasley twins…" Severus and Pitchiner said at the same time. Sirius dragged a hand through his hair, "But you should know, we are the ultimate pranking foursome. Nothing can stop us!"

"You're forgetting, we're actually missing a lot of stuff." Jackson smirked, "The map and the cloak."

"How'd you know about that?!" Sirius hissed as he looked around the corridor alarmed. "Because Harry has the cloak and Gred and Forge have the map!" Severus smiled at this. Pitch looked at his mate, something was being planned in his mind. "We have three Slytherins," Severus said slyly, "all the cloak and map does is level the playing field."

. . . . .

"Okay." a teen with onyx eyes started as he gathered around the table with three other boys. Pieces of parchment was laid out all over the table, and a separate stack for teaching was piled onto the nightstand of Pitchiner's room. "Does anyone have any ideas?"

Sirius smirked at the Slytherin, Jackson, who held the grey quill in hand, "We have to announce the prank wars first. Do we have a time line?" Jack scribbled this down on the the parchment; Announcement of prank wars: November 21st.

"We should probably keep the war itself in a two week timespan." Severus said, "Before winter break." Jackson looked at an open calendar and wrote, _Prank War timezone: November 28th - December 12th._

"This good?"

"Yes." the other three agreed at the same time.

Pitch gave a toothy smirk, "Now we need prank ideas. I'll let someone go first before I share mine." Sirius looked at the three, "I think we should polyjuice up and tell all the houses different passwords. Then no one will be able to get in the dorms." Jackson wrote this down. _Polyjuice as prefixes/head of houses. Tell students fake passwords._

"Okay. If we're quick enough, we could place a specific potion inside everyone's food. The potion should take a day to work and on the next day, no one can use magic. It's not permanent because it should clear the next day." Pitchiner spoke proudly.

"I don't know, you know that could inveen with classes." Jackson mentioned and before anyone to ask why he finally cared about class anymore he said, "We need to set down rules, we always do."

Severus huffed, "Fine. Regular trio rules. (That's what they called their gold pranking rules of everything.)"

Jackson scribed the rules down on the parchment and Sirius glances at it. He never knew the famous Slytherin trio followed rules to pranking. The rules were written on a separate piece of the parchment. _Rules 1. No prank must interfere with class time. Rules 2. No prank must cause harm to school property, students, teachers, or ghosts. Rule 3. Please try to keep pranks away from 7.5 on the embarrassing scale. To view the scale, talk to Jackson. Rule 4. No slash pranks._ "Whatever that means." Sirius found himself thinking. _Rule 5. Be calm, vigilance, absolute, and have fun._

"You guys have rules?" Sirius asked suspiciously. Severus snorted and glared at his acquaintance, "Yes Black. We do, unlike a few." Pitchiner rolled his eyes and looked at them expectantly.

"Well, ideas ideas!"

"Basic stuff?" Jackson suggested.

"Fur, wings, claws, house animals. Yep!" Pitchiner agreed. He looked across the table and rolled his eyes. If looks could kill… Pitch brought out his wand and sprayed them both with water. He was then sent a glare or two and they stormed off into separate rooms.

"Sorry Jackson, Sirius is bunking in your room tonight." Pitchiner sighed as he looked at the door, "Or you can bunk in here. I don't know if the door's locked." The brown haired teen smiled and rolled up the parchment and decided to go see if his room was open. It wasn't so the duo went slept in the same room for the first time in months.

The night was rather peaceful and the four occupants woke up together, half an hour before dinner. Severus crossed his arms at Sirius; said teen didn't even bother talking.

The other two rolled their eyes. Jackson brought up an idea, "I've got a new prank. We could dress up as our nicknames and pull something in the great-hall." Sirius raised an eyebrow as the house of snakes' trio shared grins.

"Nightmare King, Pitch Black, at your service." Pitch smiled.

Severus rolled his eyes and grinned quite wolfishly, "Bringer of the Hallow, Salem Snape." Jackson let out the most sparkling grin and got up onto the table. "Jack Frost, Keeper of Winter!"

"Nightmare, Salem, and Frost were out nicknames in school." Pitch explained as he turned to a confused Sirius. The latter then laughed, "Okay, okay. I guess if you've gotten a nickname I should tell you mine." Suddenly Sirius backed up and ran at them.

Jackson yelped and jumped off a table, a huge black shaggy dog replaced him. As Sirius transformed back, "Introducing the one and only: PADFOOT!" Pitch clapped and Severus frowned as he remembered all the pranks involving random animals… He wondered…

"Okay, now that we've got that down." Jack grabbed the prank ideas and scribbled on them. _Greathall. Use disguises (Nightmare, Frost, Salem, Padfoot)._ "Let's get to breakfast. I think Harry's been antsy to see his godfather."

"Damn, I look like this though!" Sirius shouted as he looked at them and started laughing. "Just kidding, let's go." The foursome shuffled out of the room and up to the great hall. They entered and Sirius took a seat up at the head table next to Jackson after he tackled Harry. Severus smirked as he placed a hot fork (with a heating charm) on Sirius' seat.

When he sat down, he yelped and picked it up; proceeding to drop it again. Sirius looked the one called Salem and said teen smiled back innocently. Sirius let out a soft "guff" that sounded a lot like a laugh. They sat down and soon breakfast was on.

"Tomorrow is when we're scheduled to put up signs about the prank war." Jackson said, "Pitch said Dumbledore approved." Pitch agreed with a shake of his head.

"What are we doing about our lesson plans though!" Jackson whispered loudly for the others to hear. Severus sighed and looked back at the Slytherin table, "I honestly don't know. I think I should just keep what I've got going until Christmas break. I think you should keep it the same. Oh, any have you guys started O.W.L. homework yet?" In response, his teachers in crime nodded. Severus didn't bother to turn his head and asked, "What are you going to do in between classes now Black?"

The surname held no hostility.

Sirius shrugged and looked up at the ceiling, "I'll see if Remus has some pranking ideas and I'll look into some of our books. We seriously need more ideas if we're ever going to win." He smirked, "Anyone wins when the other side admits what a great prank it was. Or just gives up. Or someone breaks a rule. Or if it's a tie by the end of the two weeks, we call it a tie." He nodded to the other teachers at the table and got up, "I'll be over at the Gryffindor table."

Jackson shoveled some more eggs into his mouth and continued eating quietly. Soon, plates were scraped and soon teachers headed to class. It was excruciatingly boring for the rest of the day and nothing would crop up until tomorrow. Harry and his gang dragged their feet through class and Severus even noticed Draco not even putting forth any effort to pick on Harry. Classes, it seemed, were getting too quiet too soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hola, ! I'm back after a weeklong vacation and boy was it worth it. Butterbeer in real life in really _really_ good! I was at Hogsmeade (Harry Potter land, I like Hogsmeade better) and I had to get some. Anyways, I'm home and I've decided to upload chapter five for yah! Shout out to NoxTheShadowWolf for Favoriting; it really made me happy that you read this (While I was on vaca :3) Anyways, I thought of a few things.

First, am I writing the characters correctly? I need input from an outsiders point of view, because I've recently written a scene and had to rewrite it because Severus (Really Sev?) was out of character. Yeah, I accidentally wrote him like a Gryffindor. Can't have that can we now? And I thought about some other things: Sirius' and Severus' sort of mutual hatred for each other (basically am I doing it enough and how and when should I break it. Because the room thing was just the start of the mutual relationship.), OoC stuff (Sev acting like a Griffy.), and future events (Should I bring Umbridge into the picture, I need Dumbledore's Army. Who should I use for the 6th year defense teacher. What in the _fudge_ is going to happen in 7th year. Stuff like that.)

So yeah. Full platter. Oh, and I've been writing an original story while on vacation. It's unique in a sense; that might be going up on my Fiction Press Account. If you would review about my writing dilemmas, I'd greatly appreciate it (SSundee anyone?). Thanks for reading.

~Aqua


	6. Chapter 6

_Jackson shoveled some more eggs into his mouth and continued eating quietly. Soon, plates were scraped and soon teachers headed to class. It was excruciatingly boring for the rest of the day and nothing would crop up until tomorrow. Harry and his gang dragged their feet through class and Severus even noticed Draco not even putting forth any effort to pick on Harry. Classes, it seemed, were getting too quiet too soon._

* * *

 **Slytherin's Trio | Chapter Six**

Soon, with an Astronomy class being the last class for most of the fifth years that day, many made their way to the dorms. Homework was heavy and many didn't bother hanging around the library. If anyone did happen to pass a corner in the library, they would see nothing and instantly turn around to look for something else. Said corner, held a Notice-me-not charm on it. And four teen crowded around a table with several open books.

"Okay, we've gotten our pranks down here." Jackson said as he showed the group the new potential pranks they'd come up with. Poppers, invisible, on floor. Cups that jump out of people's hands. Balloons everywhere. Marker on walls with an animation charm on it, non-removable for one day. "We need to look up a sticking charm, a charm that makes inanimate object invisible, a timer charm, Polyjuice potions, No-maj potions, animation marker charm, animated object charm, duplication spell, balloons, and poppers." the one with golden eyes ticked off.

Severus flipped through books, marking the top of the page if they needed the potion. Sirius was doing the same thing except with a charms book.

"I ordered the balloons and poppers already, magical balloons that change colors and sparkle and poppers that make different sounds." Pitch added in with a wave of his hand as he sent books back on the shelf. Jackson yawned as he checked some stuff off as Severus and Sirius gave him two of their books.

"Is this good enough? I set up the announcement for Prank War." the black dog animagus said casually. The "keeper of winter" nodded and soon they were shooed out of the library by Madam Pince. Four scurried to their rooms and parchment was tucked away in a drawer. Jackson stretched and announced his going to sleep.

Three others did the same and soon the Prank Wars were on a roll.

The first two weeks went by calmly, although teachers notices a jittered going around among the students. Quidditch was in full swing and snow constantly fell and created a cloak around the school causing many students to stay indoors. The infirmary filled up frequently due to Quidditch injuries. Teachers loaded kids with homework; one student in particular was falling behind on class work due to certain dream filled nights.

Jackson sat in the teacher's lounge (once the trio figured out they were allowed in there) instead of the normal rooms in the Slytherin dungeon. His mind buzzed with class related topics and he felt like he was going to be sick. _Maybe asking for the Defense job was a bit much._ Jack thought as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. He felt like his students were lagging behind, he knew it was mostly due to previous years teachers, but now he didn't know how to catch them up. They were good in the area of "dark" creatures due to Professor Lupin but that was it. He had previously tested them a week ago, due to Severus' suggestion, and found they lacked in defensive and offensive spell work. Even with his constant work of dueling, he only knew most in his area of work and only lightly touched the area of real offensive spell work.

 _I need to keep up!_ He cover theories, offensive, defensive, and creatures of the the wizarding world. _I got stuck in a loop of kids who've gone through horrible teachers. I mean, who thought to hire Lockhart the frad, Quirrell who hid Voldemort on his head, and Crouch Jr. who kidnapped the real defense teacher!_

"Honestly!" Jackson shouted disturbing Pitch and Severus who were grading papers casually on another chair. Sirius was practicing spell work with a book open and his face held something that seemed to put him in deep thought too. Even he messed up his spell work a few times. Jack groaned and looked at the lot, "How am I suppose to get these kids ready for the _O.W.L._ exams! Most of them don't even know how to cast an _Expelliarmus_ correctly!"

The one with black eyes set down his papers and looked over at Frost expectantly, "Have you covered all the areas yet?"

Jackson muttered a curse under his breath yet again. Severus took this as a no, "Just give them a lot of homework and have them ask a lot of questions. And try to fit everything in. You've got time after Christmas."

Pitch look up from a few essays on Unicorns when he smelt something burning. "Sirius?"

"Sorry, I got sidetracked." the grey eyed teen spoke and then put out the fire he had set to his robes. Jack groaned, "Do we even have time for the prank wars tomorrow? I don't know if I'm ready or not."

"Sure we are!" Pitch smiled, "you're just fretting like you usually do before Christmas. Don't worry about it."

Jack shook his head absentmindedly and looked down as some of his papers he still had to grade. Most of it was sloppy work and many of the answers were wrong. _Maybe I should work on the theory._

"Do we have all the pranks ready?" Severus said. The foursome had devised a series in which they would set off pranks. The last ones being the both the fake passwords and no magic. Pitchiner, Jackson, and Sirius both nodded in agreement, pranks were ready.

"I wonder what the twins have in store for us." Sirius wondered aloud as he slumped down in a chair and closed his eyes briefly. Severus snorted, "Probably something wretched."

Jackson waved his birch wood wand and sent his papers into a stack. His eyes drooped from being tired all day. Jackson took in a deep breath and wished he had cookies. Before long, the other three realized Jackson had fell asleep on the table. Three pairs of eyes rolled and soon they trooped over to the Slytherin dorms. They set him down on a bed and the other three stayed up for "hallway patrol."

Timers were set up along with potions that were charmed to spell itself inside a victim or fall on oncoming traffic. Invisible paint was marked onto walls and poppers were stuck to floors. Balloons were already blown up and stored in abandon classrooms until they were released. Certain pranks couldn't be set until that day but what they had was enough to cause mayhem for the two week prank war.

. . . . .

Harry Potter walked down the corridor with Ron and Hermione by his side. Yesterday had be chaotic with the twins running around everywhere. Even with a certain prank war coming up, he was still on his toes. Most of the school finished taunting and teasing him for the most part and now took up to believing he didn't exist. Bloody Daily Prophet.

"Hey mate, you look tired." Ron expressed as Harry yawned for the third time as they walked down the secret passage. He was marauder mapless and cloakless due to the twins who always pestered him to hand them over for two weeks. Harry and his friends would've joined in if not for his nightmares. He shuddered, "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"Maybe you should ask the Professor for some Dreamless Sleep." Hermione suggested, she was genuinely worried for her friend who was always awake in bed before her. And he was always the last one to sleep.

"I don't think so," Harry let out a yawn, "Besides, the Professor wouldn't make it for me."

"I'm sure he would." Hermione shot. Ron humph'd.

The brown haired muggleborn looked at Harry square in the eye, "The Professor would Harry. Have you ever thought about the last few weeks? He's been completely fine."

"If by you mean he isn't being a git towards me, yeah. But he's not going out of his way to greet me." Harry growled as they turned a corner into the Great Hall. A great hall that was apparently color coded in the house colors. The floors, ceilings, and tables were all scarlet, yellow, blue, and green respectively. When Harry and gang entered the great hall though, they shimmered into the secondary color of their house. Since they were in the Gryffindor area, the Golden trio was well, gold.

"I reckon this is the Twins' first move."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for all the views, I really appreciate it guys! Here's chapter six of the series. I'm really looking forward to seeing what you guys thing (either through favoring, following, a spike in views, or a review). Anyways, I'd like to give two people a shout out! To  changeofheart505 for favoring and following! And to koala789 for following this wonderful story. Also, apologies to Smartcat9, I messed up your shout out in chapter three. I corrected it now.

I hope y'all are having a good day. Good night!

~Aqua


	7. Chapter 7

_"If by you mean he isn't being a git towards me, yeah. But he's not going out of his way to greet me." Harry growled as they turned a corner into the Great Hall. A great hall that was apparently color coded in the house colors. The floors, ceilings, and tables were all scarlet, yellow, blue, and green respectively. When Harry and gang entered the great hall though, they shimmered into the secondary color of their house. Since they were in the Gryffindor area, the Golden trio was well, gold._

 _"I reckon this is the Twins' first move."_

* * *

 **Slytherin's Trio | Chapter Seven**

Ron spoke eagerly as he took a seat at the table and snickered at every passing non-Gryffindor member who wore gold coloring until they reached their respective table. Harry plucked some toast off and started pecking.

"Harry, you have to eat today. I think you're getting thinner then you already are!" Hermione pushed her friend to eat. Harry in turn shook his head and didn't eat. His mind was swirling like the snow outside with the thoughts of the door down a hall… He was suddenly nudged in the side.

"Mate, she's right. You need to eat something if you're going to survive today." Ron chuckled lightly as Harry made to retort and Hermione shoved a piece of toast down the throat of the boy-who-lived. He nearly choked and managed to gag it down with a cup of water.

"What in Merlin's name was that 'Mione?" Harry sputtered, drops of water poking out of the corner of his mouth. Said member of Gryffindor house sighed, "If you don't eat anything you won't be able to keep up in Defense today. Professor Overland promised an obstacle course."

Harry stared at his plate. While he did want to have energy for the coming classes, he wasn't exactly confident he could keep it all down.

"Sorry, I've been having Nightmares." Harry confessed quietly while picking up and buttered piece of toast and proceeded to nibble it with a sour face. The redhead nodded slowly. Soon a few minutes passed and Harry downed the whole piece of bread; Hermione pushed him off his chair and they rushed off to class. The day went by in a daze and blended with the next few days. The only different was the break they got when the second prank was pulled two days later.

 _POP!_

A student, namely a pale blonde, yelped in surprise then he was the first to enter the Great Hall. The Golden Trio was behind him, "Nice one Malfoy, you're scared of a little noise." Ron glared down at the boy as the platinum blonde sneered upwards. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked into the Great Hall. Her footsteps made various noises, most of them being snaps, but some of them they recognised as animal noises.

Harry sat down with a crack and realized they were everywhere. Although he didn't know what _they_ were, he recognized it as the retaliation for what happened on the first day. The O-student Gryffindor rolled her eyes and muttered something under breath and soon slide a tub of jell-o over to Harry.

The green eyed teen looked up at her in mock horror before digging into the dish. One of the only ones he would eat since he was confident it wouldn't come back up. Soon Ron joined them with his wand pulled out. The saviour of the wizarding world decided not to ask.

"Darn Malfoy!" Ron growled and roughly pulled a white bowl with some cereal in it. Hermione sighed at the two boys and opened up a book, her feet shifting on the ground. A popping sound followed this. Harry looked at the two, "Sorry, I've got to leave early. Dumbledore wants to discuss Occlumency lessons with me before class."

He went to go stand up with a sizzling sound and walked out. More cackles and wails followed him out.

Harry Potter made his way around the school until he came to the gargoyle that stood guard in front of the headmaster's door. The boy with black hair whispered the password, "Chocolate Frogs" and mounted the moving stairs. It carried him up and into the office where he had been many times. His eyes met the blue ones of the ancient wizard's as he took a chair he transfigured out of a potted plant.

"What would you like to talk to me about headmaster?" Harry spoke politely. The Headmaster dipped his head and his eyes bore into Harry. "You are having bad dreams."

Harry's breath caught and stared at the old man stubbornly. This man, who had not talked to him all summer and ordered his friends to not talk to him, was trying to get him to confess about something personal. "Why should I tell you about it, you didn't talk to me about anything until after I figured it out!"

"For that, I am sorry for Harry." Dumbledore said apologetically at the teen. "I _am_ sorry, but it was for your own good. I don't want you to die before —" The silver haired man trailed off before letting the Prophecy slip. Harry thought his trailing was due to something else and dismissed it from his mind.

"I want you to take Occlumency lessons." Dumbledore started up again. Harry nodded his head slowly. "With Professor Snape." Harry gagged and looked at his headmaster like he was crazy. When the man didn't say anything else his eyes widened in the thought of spending time with the man.

"I can't do that! Why can't you teach me yourself?!" the black haired teen retorted as he was brought back to reality. "I can't spend time with him! He, he, he'll kill me!" Dumbledore was taken aback in shock and shook his head.

"I promise you, he won't. If you do not work on your Occlumency Voldemort will be able to get into your mind and I am worried he is aware of the connection." Dumbledore spoke monotonly and he looked at a wizarding watch. "Time for your classes Harry. Professor Snape will tell you when he wants to set up lessons."

Harry growled and stormed out of the office and into his next class. Which was History of Magic. He took his seat in the back of the room and talked to his best friends while Binns droned on about some war with giants. He spoke to them about the unfortunate events of having to have Occlumency lessons with the potions professor. Hermione obviously told him it was good that he would be trying to get his nightmares to go away and Ron, again being predictable, gagged and expressed his deepest apologies. He spent most of the class sulking after the announcement from Dumbledore.

The ghost finished his monotone talk, "We have Care of Magical Creatures next." They trio sighed as they continued their walk up to the ground level of the castle and out to the field. A large beast stood next to two figures. As the Gryffindor Slytherin mixed class got closer, Harry recognized Sirius and smiled.

"Sirius!" The trio shouted and the older teen smiled at their enthusiasm. "Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione. Professor Black is letting me help out with today's lesson." Sirius' grey eyes glowed in the sunlight, "Go and sit with the others."

Harry nodded his head and directed his eyes to the large beast that was on a rope and the end was in Professor Black's hands. He sat on the cool grass and looked at the creature that resembled Buckbeak, except the mythic had the body, tail, and hind legs of a lion; the head and neck was covered in grey feathers along with the large magnificent folded wings that glossed in the sunlight. The eagle claws that were the front legs shredded grass and the tail snaked on the ground.

"Hello class. To start today off, would anyone like to guess what this creature is?" Professor Black's voice carried across the field and silenced the group. When the question was asked, most of the Gryffindors raised their hands. Sirius smiled, flicked his eyes to his cousin, and called on Neville.

"A Griffin, sir."

The golden eyed professor nodded, "Yes she is a Griffin, her name is Stormfire. Griffins are distant cousins of the Hippogriff; as you can see the eagle head and front talons are what they share in common. But there's an obvious difference."

"Can anyone see it?" Sirius asked as the Slytherins looked at him wearily. He internally sighed and chose one of the only Slytherins with their hands up. Professor Black told him to "keep it fair."

"Daphne?"

"The body, tail, and hind legs are those of a lion."

Sirius' cousin smiled, "Thank you. Now, I believe Stormfire is excited to meet you. When you meet a Griffin, it's a different experience than meeting a Hippogriff." With his hands still on the rope he rounded on the beast.

"Griffins are a lot more cunning than your average Hippogriff. To approach one, you must hold out your hands and maintain eye level with her. It also helps to talk in a soft tone and if you know, the Griffin's name. You know you have gained its trust when it puts its beak in your hand. Let me demonstrate." Pitchiner Black spoke.

The professor bend down until he was eye level and held out his hands, palms facing towards the Griffin's face. He whispered, "Come on Stormfire, show the students you're safe." The Griffin cawed softly and poked her beak softly into his hands.

He smiled and brought his hand up and ruffled her feathers, "It's best if you don't startle her with loud noises or breaking the eye level. If that happens, she might run away or smack you with her tail. Only when she's protecting, family or kits, will she attack."

Sirius winked at Harry, "Who would like to go first?"

Few hands went up, most of them remembering the Hippogriff Buckbeak. Harry however, raised his hand and was called on. He walked up to the Griffin, keeping contact with her stormy blue eyes. He whistled to Stormfire as he hands were held up, "Hello Stormfire. I won't hurt."

Soon the female Griffin clicked her tongue and lightly brushed her beak against Harry's wrist and then hands. She shook her neck and opened and closed her wings. They shown with the care that was put into them and sparked a lot of awe in the students.

"Draco, would you like to gain our Griffin's trust?" Professor Black called suddenly to a surprised Malfoy. He stood up and looked at the teachers suspiciously. Although he was trying to hide his fear of impending danger, he walked up confidently. When he got to the front, he wondered if he should just scare the bird like he had last time.

The griffin cawed and Draco looked up into brilliant eyes. He took a deep breath and repeated the process Harry and Pitch had shown the class. Soon he felt the hard cold surface of the yellow beak and patted the Griffin awkwardly. When Draco went to sit down, Professor Black let the rest of the class try.

"She's nice and soft." a few girl spoke quietly and Stormfire snorted in response. Some of the students laughed as the creature sniffed at a few other students. What surprised everyone the most is when she offered Draco to ride her. What the whole class, with the exception of the professor and his companion, didn't know was that Stormfire was extremely intelligent and could read inner emotions and fears if they were old enough and trained.

"She wants you to ride." Sirius smirked at the Slytherin that proceeded to back away a step. The silvery open wings brushed Draco and his grey eyes filled with worry. She nipped the edge of his robe affectionately and the poor boy decided to get on. He settled on the back of the lion's body and the boy felt muscle ripple underneath before he was thrusted, rather surprisingly due to the yelp of surprise, into the air uptop Stormfire's back.

The whole class watched as the heir of the house Malfoy rode the great beast in the air. Said teen was actually enjoying it and forgot many of his past problems with a certain few people. Powerful wings pumped in the air until Professor Black announced that class was over. Stormfire landed with a loud "thump" and Pitch announced the homework.

"Four feet on the difference in nature between a Hippogriff and a Griffin."

Soon class was dismissed and Harry and gang headed to their next class. Nothing particular happened in Transfiguration and Charms. Except for the massive amount of homework from both classes that was. Soon lunch was past and the Gryffindors headed down to the dungeons as their last class.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Welcome to chapter Seven of Slytherin's Trio. I had meant to upload yesterday (on Harry Potter's birthday) but I forgot... Well it's here today. So I'd like to say Harry Birthday to Harry Potter (July 31) and Neville Longbottom (July 30). I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far; I'd appropriate it if you R &R. See everyone next time!

~Aqua


	8. Chapter 8

_"Four feet on the difference in nature between a Hippogriff and a Griffin."_

 _Soon class was dismissed and Harry and gang headed to their next class. Nothing particular happened in Transfiguration and Charms. Except for the massive amount of homework from both classes that was. Soon lunch was past and the Gryffindors headed down to the dungeons as their last class._

* * *

 **Slytherin's Trio | Chapter Eight**

Nothing was unusual with the class. Professor Snape docked points and praised Slytherins until he spoke to Harry again. In the same quiet voice. "Six o'clock tonight sharp." Harry continued like nothing happened and soon bottled up a potion he had been working on with Neville, who had gained some confidence in the class due to the new teaching style.

Soon Harry dragged his feet into the Great Hall. His mind blended the constant squeal and pop from the floor with the voices around him and soon had to be shook back into reality by Ron.

"Mate, what are you doing?"

Harry shrugged, "Sorry, I had a long day today. And I haven't been getting a lot of sleep."

Hermione looked at Harry with her sharp eyes, "That's why you need those lessons Harry. They'll help with your sleep."

"If he doesn't kill me first." Harry's eyes drifted to the head table when four teens left. He sighed, "I'll see you guys at nine for astronomy class."

Harry jogged lazily down to the dungeons and knocked the the potion master's door. Multiple voices responded for him to come in and he was greeted with the sight of his three professors. He was quietly surprised and relieved they were there.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter." Severus said in a straight voice. He couldn't hear any sarcasm or hatred, let alone predict what was expected of him. "Do you know why Professor Dumbledore assigned me to teach you Occlumency?" the Professor asked, letting silk trickle into his voice. Harry shook his head drowsily, yet trying to keep his wit about, "No… Professor."

"He sent you to me, to defend your mind. As you know Lord Voldemort is skilled in Legilimency and-" Severus was cut off as Harry jumped in. "What's that, sir?" Harry decided not to be a prick if he wouldn't be a prick in turn. After all, it was only fair.

"It means he can penetrate the mind, extract feelings, and view memories. To use this, usually involves eye contact. Professor Dumbledore would like me to teach you to protect your mind from him and I invited the other two to help." Severus sighed last part when he muttered something about them butting in. Harry held down a smirk as he nodded.

"Why do I need to learn this if he's not here now." Harry quipped, although he tried his best to hide his cheek. Severus merely mentally rolled his eyes at the boy and tried his best not to yell or seethe; or growl for that matter.

"You seem to be a different case, Mr. Potter. The curse that rebounded that night seems to have forged a connection between the two of you. When your mind is at rest - such as being asleep or when you're daydreaming - he can penetrate your mind." Severus drawled slowly as if trying to explain this to a small boy instead of the teenage Harry Potter. However the wary Gryffindor was a bit tired to retort sharply, thoughts on something all to differently.

Stomach churning, Harry wondered if this was why he lost his sleep to the door down the hallway.

"Okay, Mr. Potter," Pitchiner injected as he was the obvious choice for Severus' assistant, "If you want to protect yourself you are going to need to create shields, walls, to protect yourself. Organize your mind into what you don't mind someone seeing, what you do mind, and what someone cannot see no matter what." the gold eyed teen spoke with his teacher's voice. Harry listened, intent to use this so his potions professor couldn't see anything.

"We'll give you ten minutes, then we can see how well you keep your emotions in check." Severus instructed before pulling out a large silver dish. Harry watched out of the corner of his eyes as the professor inserted two memories before closing his eyes and thinking about his memories in a new light. Thoughts swirled around and he _knew_ what he wanted to go away.

Harry then thought about where to put them. He had always liked the thoughts of his trunk and decided on that. He mentally flew memories into them, soft and aimless ones on the top with no lock to the ones about the Dursley's and Old Moldy Shorts locked inside of trunks inside of trunks. Soon he pulled himself out of the room that was surprisingly in the middle of the forest. He whispered to the trees and he commanded them, with the animals, to fend off intruders.

"Harry."

The boy-who-lived was startled from his train of thought, the sense of being able to shield his mind from his sworn enemy, and looked up at his professors. "I'm ready. I suppose. Sir." Severus took a deep breath and Jack was on the verge of holding his own. "Legilimens!"

The room swirled around Harry and his vision swam. He felt leafy and rough voices, ones that his mind assigned to the animals and trees, call to him and a hard jab that made his vision swim. He grimaced as something slipped through the cracks of his trunks. He gasped as something made a "Thump" in the background. He was not aware of his figure falling to the ground during the lesson. He was more intent on how to patch up the walls; a memory surged forth.

" _BOY! What is this?!" his uncle barked in a loud harsh voice while holding a white paper with letters on them. Harry's whale of an uncle looked down at a tremoring nine year old. Dudley was off to the side, fake tear tracks on his face. The older Harry remembered this all to well, the first time he dared to receive greater grades then his cousin. It had not ended well on his end._

" _I cannot believe you have the audacity to bring home this grades and outshine our Dudley. You do not deserve these, you're a little freak. And you know that_ _!" Uncle Vernon flailed his arms and the paper fell to the floor, revealing four As and one B. Harry shivered and shook as he watched his uncle walked out of the room. Each of his footsteps making a slight rumble in the ground. Harry's aunt moved out of the way as his uncle returned._

 _Fifteen year old Harry Potter shuddered and closed his eyes tightly. If this was what Snape was seeing, as least it wasn't as bad as others. Nonetheless, he made a vain attempt to push a probing force out._

 _The menace Harry knew as his Uncle wielded a small frying pan. Younger Harry's face split into one of shock and fear, for that was the exact pan he had used just mere minutes ago to cook breakfast. "Please, no, Uncle Vernon! I promise I won't do it ever again!"_ _The slight smoke signaled it was still hot off the stove. Uncle Vernon roared at his nephew before smacking him across the face with the heated metal. The small Harry fell to the ground as his vision spun and a pain blossomed in his head; his face becoming a painfully hot red._

 _Harry winced, becoming angry, and tried to push the force from his head before getting a similar pain in his head. His mind went into overdrive as the memory pushed forward like a powerful jet stream in the ocean._

" _Oh boy, this isn't the first. We have been lenient on you all week. First you lie about Dudley, then you make dinner like it was cooked on the floor, the garden is ruined, and now your grades are better than Dudley's!" Uncle Vernon screamed as he stormed to the small child, picking him up by the collar. The Potter heir could barely breath before he was flung across the room like a stuffed animal. Harry fell to the ground and whimpered as his head came in contact with the wall. The boy was light and easy to throw._

 _His Uncle clomped over and aimed the pan again, at poor Harry's backside. It made a loud SMACK as it came in contact with his side. Harry gasped in shock and tears threatened to poor from his eyes, except he knew that it wouldn't help his situation. He would just have to quietly sob his his cupboard._

" _Boy, you will stay in your cupboard under the stairs for three days straight and think about what you've done! You annoying freak!" Uncle Vernon fumed as Harry didn't move. He aimed a large boot at the boy's side and it flew right into the innocent child's face; his nose made a terrible crunching noise and blood started to trickled._

Pitch gripped the frozen Professor with his hands and Jackson waved his wand in front of the other teen's face. Tears were streaming down it and Jack didn't know what happened to Severus. Anyways, it looked bad. As soon as the gold eyed teen lightly slammed into the unsuspecting nineteen year-old, he came to and looked around with an understanding deep in his dark eyes.

Severus' face was one of regret and started to contort. His eyes flooded with memory and soon he was lost again. Pitch cursed in several languages before looking at the situation before him. "Jackson, help me! I'm going to get them to the Hospital wing. You go dismiss Harry from class!" Pitch ordered and soon Jack was out of the room. The former sighed and soon he had the two teens levitated. He started walking to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _This chapter needed much editing from my part and I'm glad I actually took the time to fix much of the final part with Harry and his relatives. As this isn't a re-habit Harry story (much like it isn't a release Sirius from Azkaban story) many of the details won't be focused on what went on at the Dursley's house. I'm sorry if that's what you were looking forward to, but this story's got a different meaning; so I'm sorry if I_ _miss much detail and emphasis in the next chapter._

 _Also, shout out to Trickster32 for favoriting and following my story!_

 _Anyways, I'd like to know how people are liking the story so far. Good? Bad? Meh? I've been thinking about the plot line for the duration of Harry's 6th year and 7th year, or if we're even going that far. I would love know if you guys are enjoying my writing and have any opinions on story events. Anything you want to see? Sory for the short chapters lately, I've recently prewritten a long chapter because of it. Look forward to it! R &R_

 _'Till next chapter_

 _~Aqua_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer (Because I haven't done one in a while): I do not own either the Harry Potter Fandom or the Rise of the Guardians Fandom. If I did, RotG would have a new movie and Harry Potter would just be Harry Potter. But –since i don't own either of them that won't happen in the near future.**

* * *

 _Severus' face was one of regret and started to contort. His eyes flooded with memory and soon he was lost again. Pitch cursed in several languages before looking at the situation before him. "Jackson, help me! I'm going to get them to the Hospital wing. You go dismiss Harry from class!" Pitch ordered and soon Jack was out of the room. The former sighed and soon he had the two teens levitated. He started walking to the Hospital Wing._

* * *

 **Slytherin's Trio | Chapter Nine**

Pitch watched Severus stir in his bed.

"Wow, five hours of non-stop watching you two."

Severus looked at his friend groggily and looked to his right. Harry laid there asleep in bed, chest rising and falling. "What happened?"

"You guys took it too far with this Occlumency thing. You both knocked out, I should be asking you what happened?" Pitchiner asked his black eyed friend. Severus blinked and then remembered what happened. The memory sent him into his own Occlumency shield and he was assaulted with his own memories. Most of all, he was regretting ever _thinking,_ thinking, that Harry had a casual life style. Petunia _hated_ magic and Muggles tended to scorn it.

Severus growled softly with a touch of menace, "His aunt and uncle beat him like a house elf! I can't believe I thought differently. And I can't _believe_ no one knows!"

Pitch hissed to quiet down Severus, "You've got to make it up to him."

Severus nodded numbly and laid back down on the chair closing his eyes. The blue covers were moved with deft hands to cover the lanky Professor. Before he could actually doze off though, he heard moaning and his eyes flashed open. "Are you awake?" Professor Pitchiner muttered as golden eyes drifted to his friend nicknamed "Salem."

Harry shook his head, sending black strands of hair everywhere, and looked at his teachers. "How long have I been out?" Pitch showed Harry his pocket watch and the student moaned, "Sorry, sir."

Severus rolled his shoulder and decided to be blunt on the topic. Normally he would not act like such, but he wasn't really like a mood to tolerate skiving teens right now. And he found from experience that being blunt was fine for some occupations, "It's alright Mr. Potter. Question though; how are you treated at home?"

Harry tensed, _He_ does _know… Why should I tell him?! So he can throw it back in my face and tell me I'm just a pampered git?_ The messy haired boy eyed the two warily from his bed, ignoring a slight throb in his head. "Why do you want to know, _sir_." Venom was hidden in his voice but the two Slytherins could read faces and thoughts like books. Mostly; sometimes Severus resorted to Legilimens when he _wasn't_ dealing with minors.

Severus sighed, shocking Harry (who had thought Severus was going to go on a rant) and looked at him in his eyes. Emerald green to black orbs, "Mr. Potter, it is essential that _someone_ should know." Golden eyes glowed as he watched to two, fully confident that Severus could handle this type of situation considering he confided in his other two friends often about Slytherins with the same problem. Although he was a bit tired, he could tell the two stubborn people were reaching something touchy.

Harry looked at his potions teacher and scowled, "Someone _does_ know sir; Dumbledore does."

 _I forgot how hard it is talking to someone in this kind of situation. After all I was just like this._ Severus mentally took a deep breath and snapped up his Occlumency shields. They helped when he was tired and trying to not throttle some student, "Mr. Potter, I saw the memory already. It isn't effective if you try and hide it; I am just trying to confirm it."

Harry crossed his arms, and cursed the Occlumency and made a note to practice more later, "My aunt and uncle have hit me a _few_ times. That's all." Severus huffed in his head trying to keep a calm exterior. His mind worked to figure out how he would get him to confess.

"Are you sure about this? It looked pretty bad from where I stood." Pitchiner butted in, seeing Severus having a pretty hard time with this after all. _Jackson should be doing this. He's the one who helped many in our school with problems. I swear, the boy's a Hufflepuff and not a Slytherin at heard._ Harry's scowl was lifted from his face.

"Was it that bad?" he asked in a low, hushed, voice.

Pitchiner nodded and looked at Harry, "Listen Mr. Potter - Harry. Some kids have it harder than others, it's nothing you have to hide. In fact, you need to let it out, less you will drive yourself to oblivion." Gold eyes flashed to Severus on the bed next to him, who rolled his eyes, before returning to a certain boy. Harry looked at his Care of Magical Creatures teacher and feared the worse.

"They-" Harry made a split decision, "They sometimes- I go days without food. I still have nightmares about the cupboard and them."

Severus' face softened, but inside he was raging like a storm about to strike a small town. Behind his pitch black eyes, he couldn't fanthom why the Headmaster would do something like this, "And Dumbledore knows!?"

"Yes sir, he was the one who placed me there to live with my Aunt." Harry missed the emotion that swam beneath the surface on the normally stern Potion master's eyes. Said potions professor's facial expressions grew darker and Harry genuinely worried about his life when something started to shake near his bed. It stopped as soon as it started; Pitch put his hand on Severus' shoulder.

"We have to talk to Dumbledore about it. He let this happen several times already. He shouldn't be letting it happen again!" The black haired professor demanded instantly. Pitchiner sighed and looked at Harry, asking dryly, "I take it you don't like it there?"

"No..?" a dubious voice responded.

"I guess we'll have to talk to Dumbledore about that too!" Severus seethed as he eyes flashed threateningly; Harry wondered what was the cause of this was. He yawned and green eyes that sparkled with his mother's spirit closed. He was unaffected by the duo pair of eyes that ransacked his being looking for the telltale signs of physical hurt. Soon the hospital wing resonated with the soft breaths that belonged to one young Potter.

"I want to go now." Severus demanded instantly as he made sure that his, once upon a time, bane fell asleep. The other half-blood let out a long held sigh in return and got up off his chair and transfigured it back into a pot with flowers. Severus tediously got to his feet and the pair walked out of the room on the way to the Headmaster's office. For a _talk_. They stalked down the corridors sounding very much likes a pair of shadows, Severus' dark as night cloak swirling around his ankles and Pitch's shining boots barely stirring dust.

"This is a good time to set the timer for our Balloon prank." Pitch added as they came in front of the gargoyle. Severus churned out passwords, ranging from "Bloodpop" to "Pixie Rocks" when they hit it. "Frosty Bites." Pitch had muttered, ending the torrent of guesses. The two stepped into the rising stairs and soon came face to face with the silver bearded wizard in his chambers.

"Hello boys, what brings you all the way here from the Hospital Wing?" the olden wizard asked innocently, an annoying blue sparkle in his eyes.

Severus Snape regarded Dumbledore shrewdly as he played out his next cards correctly. He knew the man before him was stubborn to no ends and the teen was grateful that the teen body he occupied when he was nineteen didn't affect his cunning skills. Pitch was very aware of Severus' inquiring glint his onyx eyes so he let the other go on. The black clad professor was silent for an amount of time before speaking, "Recent events have lead me to question the home and care of the Potter boy."

"What makes you think so my dear boy?" This was spoken with a severely dulled sparkle.

Severus turned and leveled a harsh glare. He let out a soft and deadly silky response he usually used to frighten his opponent, "We have found proof through Occlumency lessons. So, Professor, where does this boy live?"

"His aunt's." Dumbledore answered back all to honestly. Pitch rolled his eyes in the background, _Typical Gryffindor answer._ Pinching the bridge of his nose, the one with gold eclipse eyes knew the older professor did himself in this time. After all, he was dealing with Slytherins.

"Hmmm... And tell me, why he is there? Not with his Godfather or someone else who would actually love him?"

The Headmaster's face went into one of shock and then understanding, "Severus, my dear boy, you must understand how important it is for him to be at that house. There is much ancient magic there that keeps harm away from the boy."

"It still does not protect him from being harmed by his relatives, the wretches they are!" Severus snarled with an unnatural quietness. At this point Dumbledore panicked. A Scottish voice came back to him, one that belonged to a Tabby Animagus, telling him that they were the worst sorts of Muggles; he had told her otherwise. The wizard sincerely wished that he had done the right thing and Petunia would overcome her longing and fear of magic and treat her nephew with love. _Perhaps, I was wrong?_

"I didn't know you cared about the boy." Dumbledore responded, keeping up his calm façade.

"Disregard that! I completely misunderstood the situation." Severus drawled in a low dangerous voice, "No one, _no one_ , deserves to be treated like this. And I'm coming from serious experience Headmaster _sir._ You have no idea what it could do to his mental state and not to mention his physical one too!" The potions professor flashed up his Occlumency shields to prevent himself from loosing it as he tended to have a shorter fuse then his older self.

Dumbledore could see the seriousness in his former student's tone. "Severus, I honestly never knew. I thought Petunia would honestly treat him like her flesh and blood."

Severus looked at Dumbledore straight in the eye, "You _thought_..! You never checked on him! At least you actually care about him, not like it matters now." Dumbledore's flinched, managing to looked several years older as he gazed into the potion master's eye.

The next statement made him sound like he was grasping at straws. Doubt was strew around his wary brain as he contemplated an answer fast. "But we must send him back, the Blood Wards-"

"To the Underland with the dumb Wards Albus! They don't work if the blood does not love him." Severus' eyes flashed dangerously. Pitch also flicked up his shields for Severus was getting very impatient. "He would be better off living here with about any of the teachers!"

Dumbledore looked stressed, "You must understand Severus, he must go there, it is the only way to keep Voldemort from tracking him down and killing the boy."

"Hogwarts has as much protection as Blood Wards, probably even more since Harry's connection to his blood is weak." Severus reasoned, growing louder with each spoken word. Dumbledore started to protest again when Severus sent daggers at the headmaster. Said headmaster sighed in defeat, knowing that a teenage Severus Snape was harder to deal with than an adult one. Especially if he _was_ wrong.

"I suppose he can stay with the four of you." Dumbledore spoke in defeat, "If the boy is not happy then he will have to go back for his protection."

Severus smiled wryly, "Thank you for coming to terms with this. Good night."

"Good night you two."

Two black figures strode out of the Headmaster's headquarters.

. . . . .

"Bloody hell, look at this!"

Severus was jerked awake by a loud shriek from another room. He groggily pulled himself out of bed and trailed has hand to the nightstand in a slow motion. Once his thin hand was clasp around the magical stick, he waved it over himself and exchanged his pajama clothing for his long dark robes and grey shirt and pants. When he made his way to the door it proceeded to open and smack him in the face. A teen with pale skin and brown hair dropped into the room, said sorry, and continued to rant about what was obviously wrong with him.

"Look at my face, I've got scales all over and dragon horns! Don't even get me started on wings and this wickedly awesome, but really annoying, tail!" Jackson's face was a mixture of excitement and miffed anger as swung the thin tail around. It always happened when they were dealing with animal pranks. He'd go on and on about not needing more limbs and then he'd be fine with it after a few hours, 'twas how Jackson acted.

"I think it's a prank to the whole school." Sirius muttered as he walked in the room, "I went for a walk and saw other teachers with dragon parts."

"We have to get them back soon or else I will rip these limbs off myself!" Pitchiner seethed darkly. Unlike Jack, he didn't exactly love the excess parts; even if they were a bit cool in Jack's books. The brown haired teen stopped ranting to tug and pull at the extra wings and horns. They glittered a dark shade of blue and the wings expanded three feet long on either side.

Sirius chuckled, "How was Occlumency yesterday?"

"Oh, we just raved to Dumbledore about how good it is to keep Harry at a house that treats him poorly. It was great, trying to talk to your boss at a high level and getting him convinced to stay with us as his Guardians." Severus' voice dripped with honey lathered sarcasm before cracking up all over Sirius' face. Sirius couldn't control an inner impish nature so he lunged at the snarky Potions master. Soon the boys were tussling on the ground, Severus winning due to the dragon wings on his back.

"Okay, okay, apart you two. It's no one's fault. At least Harry has a four part family now." Jackson waved off as he restrained his friends.

Pitchiner was still glowering at his wings, "I think it's time to bring out our no magic prank on Saturday..."

As soon as they agreed, the topic was dropped and they headed upstairs; tails dragged along the ground, the scales making odd scraping noises as they occasionally flicked out to stab at the stone walls. Once the four teens reached the Great Hall, they realized the whole school had been pranked with the spell. The houses had their respective animal parts and the teachers were all dragons. Severus and Pitch had an idea that the teachers were their specific creature due to the Hogwarts Crest, _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._ The only one who wasn't affected was Sirius, at the time.

Soon, the teachers were finished with breakfast and the usual grind was on a roll. Papers were handed out and much, much, homework was assigned. The day rolled forward in a slow crushing sensation, the only thing children looked forward to was that it was the weekend. Eventually, the last of all classes were wrapped up and everyone landed in dorm rooms as the days turned a little colder.

Except for four teens who were lurking around the corners snickering outside a certain kitchen.

"This is going to be great!" Jackson laughed eagerly as he canceled the notice-me-not charm and the other two rolled their eyes slightly in Jack's antics. Sometimes they enjoyed theirselves, if only to amuse Jackson. Severus vanished several empty potion vials labeled "No-Maj potion. Timer: One Day."

"I think we should do the password prank on Sunday and then-" Pitch let out a yelp as his wings got caught in the door. He flopped down onto the floor. The three other teens chuckled softly. "Okay, okay. Tomorrow let's go flying. All this homework is getting on my nerve." Sirius said casually while putting his hands behind his head. He saw Snape glaring at him at the corners of his dark eyes, "What?"

"You don't have homework!" Severus retorted sharply.

Sirius shrugged, "I've been helping in the classroom. What do you expect."

"Fine, fine." Jackson said exasperated, "Let's go flying then."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Thank you everyone for your patience with this chapter. I was away from home for about a week and I didn't really get time to update until now. Good thing this chapter was pre-edited. Anyways, upload speed will start to get slow on the 29th of this month. If you have no clue what starts on August 29th (roughly, sometimes it starts earlier or later) and lasts for roughly 8 months, look it up. I'll trying to work out some chapters, as I love writing this piece of work, and we'll see how fast my upload speed will get._

 _Constructive criticism is welcomed, thank you._

 _~Aqua_


	10. Chapter 10

_"You don't have homework!" Severus retorted._

 _Sirius shrugged, "I've been helping in the classroom. What do you expect."_

 _"Fine, fine." Jackson said exasperated, "Let's go flying then."_

* * *

 **Slytherin's Trio | Chapter Ten**

"Are you sure I'm suppose to fly?" Severus asked with genuine concern as he held the wooden handle that belonged to a school broom. He was a bit uneasy being on a school broom and preferred a personal one better. And other modes of transportation. Being a lightweight half-blood tended to mean you didn't get along with the bucking old school brooms, especially when they were in a sort of fit. Severus tried to get his mind under wrap.

Jackson snickered at his friend who never truly liked the school brooms, "You'll be fine."

"But I haven't rode in a while and-"

"Just push off and fly." Sirius instructed simply and did the same. The boy glided into the air smooth like a gentle wind on the Great Lake. Snape glowered at the Marauder with a bit of loathing. Jackson clicked his tongue and swiftly jumped on his personal broom, a Star Phoenix. Severus' scowl deepened.

"Oh come on Salem." Pitch punched him lightly in the shoulder. Severus snarled at his friend before pushed off the ground and nearly face planting again. Uneasily, he rose into the air and waited for the other to come up after him; Severus and Pitch were like two of a pair, a pair that weren't very trusting with the ancient brooms of yesterday. More like centuries past. Pitch clambered into the air after him on one of his school brooms, his hands gripping the wood like a lifeline.

" _Okay_ , maybe this was a bad idea." he worried sharply as he pitched forward and jerked a little before coming to a complete stop next to the pale skinned teen. Gold eyes glanced at Sirius.

"What is wrong with these school brooms?!" Sirius howled with shock as the broom jerked him around and he nearly fell off. His eyes widened as he blasted towards the trees; he shrieked like a girl when it did a 360 and came to a stop near the other three.

"I don't know but-" Severus started, all his anger lost in the wind, when the broom shook violently and took a plunge when he tried to stop it in the air.

Jackson, the only one with a broom that didn't act possessed, basically flew at the ground and caught Severus' shoulders before his broom crashed. The latter cringed, not at his rescue, but at the crunch of wood and broom against the ground. It splintered and littered the grass with its remains, shuddering that it could've been himself. Severus Snape knew he wasn't fit to ride on a broom.

"I think these things are cursed. Let's get down before-" Pitch's shouts were cut off as the broom flung itself at a 90 degree angle and jerked left suddenly. Before 'Nightmare' could get a proper grip to avoid falling, the broom thought otherwise. It spun upwards in a spiral. Pitch was caught completely off guard, prompting gravity to take hold of Pitchiner and send him falling to the ground.

Severus, who was still positioned on the back of back of Jackson's broom growled in resentment; his wand was useless. This was probably one of the worse pranks they've pulled in a while. He reminded himself to have a serious talk with Pitch and his ability to come up with pranks that backfired in their faces. Especially if they ended up with a death. Snape could not bare to have someone he was close to die; not like this after all this time he would stay with them and they comforted him. If not for them, he might've been lost to the world.

The owner of the Star Phoenix made a sharp decision; he angled his broom downwards as they descended quickly to the ground. Jack's heart was beating in his chest, adrenaline pumping through him and his thoughts going miles in a second. Pitch could die, both felt reluctant to allow that to happen. The wayward school broom that recently let go of a passenger was jerking around crazily; Sirius was having an equally hard time on his own mount, but things seemed to be calmer with him.

The duo rushed towards the ground while Severus held out his hand. Praying to Merlin and a celestial being, skin came in contact with each other, just barely saving Pitch from certain death via Broomstick. Feet from landing as safely as they could Jack worked on steering his Star Phoenix to the ground, which looked like Nirvana after everything they went just witnessed.

"Look out!"

"Merlin—" Jackson cried as Severus was busy setting Pitchiner on the ground. The three didn't have any time to react as the cursed flying broom with Sirius mounted plowed into them. A loud resounding crash as they came into contact with the earth. And unfortunately Pitchiner happened to break their fall. It happened so quickly, Severus almost didn't feel the pain until he heard moans around him.

"Pitch, are you okay?!" Jackson shrieked worryingly. He brushed off pieces of wood, ignoring his own cuts and wounds, and flipped over his friend. Jack's heard almost stopped as he took in his friend's face, specks of blood were sprayed on everyone and there was a huge gash running from his cheek to right under his left ear. The messy brown haired teen hissed slightly as searched for a pulse. He almost didn't find one, it was faint but there.

"Unconscious…" Severus observed before Jack could breath a sigh of relief. Overland scowled with worry and sorrow and asked the other boys for help.

The three mobile boys hauled Pitchiner to the Hospital Wing like a dead corpse. Black ended up admitting that that was a badly timed prank. Soon he was dumped onto a bed. Madam Pomfrey looked at the boys very, very, knowingly. "You boys know I can't perform the diagnosis charm. Because of your _prank_."

The teens groaned.

"Can you also explain how this happened." the medical which asked with a glint in her eyes. Severus sweat dropped. "He fell." Jack ended up responding dryly.

"The school brooms are acting up." Sirius backed him up with more evidence. As much as he disliked the trio of Slytherins, they weren't all to bad to haver around. He thought of it as if James were the one who had gotten hurt. _That's probably what they feel like._ Sirius had reasoned with himself. The Healer gave them a sharp eye before sighed. "I suppose I must check-up on them. No more pranking from any of you boys, and the rest of them, for the whole school year."

The three merely nodded meekly.

. . . . .

"So we-"

"Didn't do it."

"I think another-"

"Student wanted a-"

"Sort of revenge."

"We swear."

Fred and George, or George and Fred, swore in their on and off speech as they placed their hands over their hearts. Both twins smiled sincerely at the only three able teens. Severus patted the twins on their shoulders, "It is fine, we'll figure out the culprit later."

"We had so much planned too." Sirius whinned.

The twins looked intrigued, "What did-" "You have planned?"

"We were going to polyjuice up and trick the houses into being locked out of their dorm rooms by giving them wrong passwords." Jackson explained with a sullen expression. Pranking wasn't nearly as much fun as it was a few days ago. He hated when his stomach plummeted like that at the risk his friend was in. Overall, he was being a bit angry with himself at the moment.

"Gold!" the twins shouted at the same time.

Sirius smirked, "You got any idea about the brooms?"

The twins shook their heads, "No sir."

"Okay, see you boys later than." Severus dismissed with a usual Slytherin look.

. . . . .

"I don't understand what happened with the broomsticks." Sirius muttered as sat with his legs crossed in the hospital wing. Severus shot a nasty glare at the neutral teen and stayed silent. Jackson tapped a quill against his cheek.

The latter let out a long exasperated sigh, "I suppose there's no prank wars anymore." Jack reached up to rub his eyes and blink sleepily at the paper. The brown haired honestly could care less with what had happen just recently and now he had to focus on some school work now. The top of his parchment was marked: Lesson Plans. His hands were covered in ink and his eyes were glazed over by the time he looked up from the dizzying activity known as _planning_.

"Just imagine, in a week the kids will be going home for Winter Break. I can't wait for a break."

"I'll be going home too; to tidy up the house." Sirius spoke softly. Severus shrugged and got up, "I'm going to sleep."

Jackson dipped his head and continued to crane his head over the inked parchment. The Black heir also headed out too and Jackson ended up closing his eyes at some point. Like a zombie, the next week passed like a blur. Pitch recovered smoothly; the weather grew dreary and it seeped into the humans of the school like dementors; without prank wars students stirred like wild animals.

The only thing that turned up good was the morning that sent much of the school home. Sirius left with Harry in tow; a promise to show him Grimmauld Place added on for good measure. Winter was now in full swing. The great lake was frozen over, and teachers were inside enjoying hot chocolate as cold frosty air swirled around the castle like a blanket.

"Do you think Sirius is doing alright?" Pitch asked as he nursed a steaming cup of chocolate with one large marshmallow.

"I bet the mutt's doing dandy." Severus grumbled as he had his right hand around a quill and his left with a warmer chocolate drink. Jackson leaned against a doorframe closer by. His eyes were glittering like the ice outside; and his face looked like a puppy's.

"Can we please go outside and skate? Your sister asked me to take her." Jackson asked Pitch. The Care of Magical Creatures Professor sent a light glare at his colleague, "I was very aware Lyra was here, but why do you want to go out?"

"It's so stuffy in here. _Please_ Pitch?"

"Sure, _Fine_. Have fun."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Aye! Welcome back to Slytherin's Trio, we have finally breached double digit chapters and I'm honestly really proud. This fanfiction brings out the best writing lion in me. I always smile and get warm fuzzies when you favorite or follow. Especially when you review.

So, special shout outs to Otakuversion2.0 for both favoriting and following! Thanks for reading, I hope you find time to review later. Luck out, thank you for following this fabulous story also. Also, many thanks to koala789, your reviews always brighten my day.

And! At this point in time, in my prewriting (my google docs pages), we have broken past 30 thousand (30K) words. Be excited for chapters to come. If ever get around to editing the others. *glares evily* So if anyone would like to beta-read this story, I would welcome you warmly. Thanks for reading, and until next chapter.

 **~Aqua**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Can we please go outside and skate? You're sister asked me to take her." Jackson asked Pitch. The Care of Magical Creatures Professor sent a light glare at his colleague, "I was very aware Lyra was here, but why do you want to go out?"_

 _"It's so stuffy in here._ Please _Pitch?"_

 _"Sure,_ fine _. Have fun."_

* * *

 **Slytherin's Trio | Chapter Eleven**

"Lyra, come on let's go!" Jackson bellowed in the dungeons at the ten year old girl, Pitchiner's sister. The Defense professor ran up the spiral staircase and pounding his bare feet on the ground; a long shepherd's crook in his hand.

"Yes! Let's go."

Pale fingers found the hand of the Black's younger, "Excited for Hogwarts next year?"

"Yes silly!"

Jackson smiled down at the black haired girl, "Okay, let's go."

The two walked down to the doors outside slowly. Soon, Jack and Lyra slipped outside the school; Jack breathed in the bitter frozen air. Snow blanketed the ground and the black haired girl ran outside and threw herself onto the ground. Jack smiled and let the wind billow around him, his shepherd's crook trailing on the ground and creating an indent in the snow.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Lyra dipped her head and looked around at the white wonderland. Her grey eyes landed on the frozen lake and she looked at Jack with a pleading look on her face. The older teen shook his brown hair and huffed mockingly; with a flick of his right hand, his wand was in his hand and he transfigured a rock into a pair of skates.

When the two walked over to the lake, there were two pairs of footprints. Lyra was starting to look hesitant too, "Jack, what- what if I trip and fall on the ice?"

"You'll be fine Lyra. Here, give me your hand." Jack took the girl's hand, and he jumped onto the ice. She shrieked, attracting the attention of one overprotective brother. But soon, it turned into giggles and laughter as Jack guided her around the ice. Her skates cut into the ice and the giant squid slept below.

"Jack, be careful!" Pitch scolded as he shook off snow from his pitch black jacket. His gold, silver rimmed eyes glared at his friend and sister. Lyra stuck her tongue out at her brother and let go of Jack. She wobbled on her legs, but soon learned how to stay up. She laughed out loud as she tried to skate further out onto the lake.

Pitch's eyes glimmered in worry, "Be careful."

"Pff, Pitch. She's fine." The wayward teen brushed off as his feet slide on the pure ice. He smiled, the brown winter cloak fluttering as he shuffled his feet on the lake. His brown eyes caught Lyra farther out.

Her face was scrunched up.

 _She's scared._ Pitch noticed and his breath let out puffs of agitated air. He closed his eyes and set his feet on the ice. Somehow, his boots caught on the ice and he was still standing up by the time he opened his golden orbs. "Jack!" He called out.

The prankster raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing, Pitch?"

"She's scared Jack!"

Jackson looked at Lyra and face took up one of concern. He raised his staff and thrusted himself across the lake.

Pitch's feet scrabbled on the ice and he ended up falling down and pulling out his wand. He muttered an incantation, and a strong wind swept by. "Jack, catch the wind."

Jackson was pushed forward and he reached out and caught Lyra with the crook of his staff. They ended up spinning around and falling down. The Black scion shivered in Jack's hands, "I'm cold. Pitch, Jack!"

"Bloody hell, this ice is impossible."

Jackson cast a warming charm on Lyra, "Hold on, we'll get you inside."

"J-Jack, the ice. I-It's thinning!" Pitch crowed as he fumbled with his wand. The frigid ice nipped through his black boots. His teeth chattered, "I knew I s-should've kept you inside J-Jack!"

"Sorry, Pitch." the boy said sheepishly.

A resounding crack reached three sets of ears.

"Crap."

"Jack! Pitch! I'm scared!"

Jack scrabbled on the ice, which didn't seem to be affecting him the way it was to the others. He looked around at Pitch and then at Lyra. A plan formed in his Slytherin mind.

"Lyra, Lyra. Calm down, let's play a game."

Said girl's legs were getting shaky, either from the cold or from fear. Jack breathed deeply, letting frozen air freeze his lungs. The air that came out tangible. He raised his wood staff and braced his feet. "Like, skipping stones. You're the stone, one step at a time. Go to Pitch."

Lyra looked at Jack and her eyes sparkled with fear and with excitement. She moved her foot, the skate met ice. Again and again, agonizing moment after one another. Jack watch after five steps, decided to take her with his staff and send her flying forward. She yelped and smiled as she slid to land.

Unfortunately his sudden movement send the already forming crack into a spiral. It fissured across the lake; towards Jack. "Jack!" Two voices screamed out. Jackson's eyes widened and as he tried to scamper away. He was to slow, and the large split opened up underneath him too, plunging him into the frozen water.

No matter how much the weather didn't bother him, if he fell into the freezing water, it would kill him or anyone else.

An alarmed Pitch looked at the chopping waters like a frozen statue.

"Pitch! The fissure!"

The professor rolled over clumsily, "Lyra, go inside, I'll meet you inside."

Lyra looked at her brother doubtfully but continued anyways. Pitchiner peered down into the ice, "Jack!" He knew it was useless, but for some reason, his mind could not comprehend that. Jack couldn't be dead! Could he? "Jack!"

" _He's dead. You'll never see him again."_

" _Unless, of course, we send you with him."_

Laughs cackled in the air around him and the next thing the other Black heir saw was frozen water. It swirled around him and surrounding him with ice. His body frozen and his mind became numb. He was going to die, with Jack. _Jack. What will Severus do without us?_

He didn't even put a thought into who the voices were. His mind became a haze of: I'm really dying? As he sunk deeper into the frosty depths, he brushed his hands with something. His vision was blurry to a point of no-seeing, he thought he saw something swim in and out of his vision. Pitch blacked out.

Hours later, the moon rose over the great lake. A beam of light blast away the clouds in the sky and cut into the lake; reaching the occupants at the bottom. One who was still away and one who wasn't. He could see the fear, the agitation. The man in the moon had already made his decision.

"Jack Frost, half-spirit of winter."

"Pitch Black, half-spirit of fear."

The moon knew making them half-spirits gave them a choice of becoming a permanent spirit or retaining their human form. But before they made that choice, they could stay in both forms. It was required so they could complete their goal.

His melodic voice drifted down onto the earth and pierced the ears of the spirits below. That's who they were now, and they had a new enemy; one that only the Guardians could destroy. "You two need to seek out the Guardians, to truly win the war."

The Man in the Moon, known as Michelle, swirled his moonbeams around the lake and found the two spirits. He smiled sadly, Pitch would be a special case. He was needed, to help the children. Unfortunately, he didn't think he would ever become a guardian. Willingly. His light pulled on the bodies and suddenly they surfaced.

They were exactly the same, but their magical core had grow tenfolds and Jack had white snowy hair. They were both set on the snow before the Moon left, covered by clouds.

. . . . .

"Pitch!"

The older Slytherin called into the bleak landscape. His black onyx eyes were tearing up at the frigid coldness of the land, but they still searched for two bodies that had gone outside many hours ago. He began to worry when Lyra had come inside and the two didn't follow even many hours later. Severus' worry skyrocketed when he caught sight of two bodies.

"Don't be dead!" Severus found himself called as he raced to them. He kneeled down to his closest friends and pressed two fingers against Jack's neck. It was ice-cold; at first Severus thought he was truly dead, until he picked up a slow pulse. Pitch was the same, except he was a bit warmer. And the shadows seemed to be swirling around his arms.

Severus' breath came out in white puffs as he muttered an incantation, _Wingardium Leviosa_ , and waved his wand to drag two souls into the castle. He walked, one high step at a time, to the snow covered castle.

He pushed open the large doors and slipped into Hospital Wing, "Poppy!"

The medic witch was heard in her office at the back of the wing as she burst out of the steel door and gasped as she caught sight of the two individuals on that Severus settled down on the cot beds.

Pitch looked different. He looked the same age wise, but his robes were pitch, _pitch_ black. It collared up at his neck and ended around his heels in tatters. They crossed at his neck in a V and a black substance wrapped around his arms like sleeves, the same happened with legs acting as leggings. His boots were black and glossy, bits of black sand stuck to the soles. His feathery hair stuck up in a cowlick which wasn't unusual.

"Where'd you find them?!" Madam Pomfrey demanded as she waved her wand over the two half-spirits. A piece of parchment appeared out of the air and landed in her hands.

Snape's eyes found Jack's face. Impeccably pale with a blue hoodie; frost patterns on the fringes. He wore tattered brown leggings, shredded again at the ends. The most notable aspect of Jack was his brilliant snow white hair. His hand was also clamped around his brown shepherd's staff, knuckles growing white.

Severus frowned, "Outside, by the lake. I don't know what happened; I found them lying on the snow."

The healer frowned at this and held up the parchment, "They have minor frost bites, but even they seemed to be healing. They both also seem to have a residue of magic on them. _Powerful_ magic if I must say."

Severus raised an eyebrow, _Magic… Hmmm…_

"Overall, they should be fine in a few days."

Severus nodded his head, "Thank you, Poppy."

The professor swept out of the Hospital Wing, his cloak billowing out like usual. His face took on that you would usually find on people deep in thought. _What happened? I would like to know._

. . . . .

Hands brushed ginger hair out of hazel eyes. Her wrist was flashed up and her eyes found silver wrist watch that pressed against a purple left glove that let her finger show.

"The flight leaves in half an hour. I should be heading out soon."

"Stork, are you sure you're alright with going to Britain?"

"I'll be fine Jayden."

The one named Stork fingered with her deep purple jacket covered over striped magenta and pale violet. Her eyes met Jayden's, "Sorry brother, but I needed a job. I accepted it."

"Just owl me once in awhile please."

Stork smiled and looked down at her dark stained brown pants. Her midnight purple flats were tapping the edge of their wooden table. Jayden held a teapot in his thin fingers. The older red-headed teen smiled with his dark amber eyes as he poured tea in a white gold-engraved cup.

"Okay, I'm going Jayden. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Nah. I've got a job down on Burgess too."

Stork smiled as she attached a pure gold chain, end to end, on her belt. She stood up and swung an ebony black cloak over her back and exited the small flat she and her brother owned. She had her eyes shut as she twisted in the air and apparated.

The one named after a bird reappeared inside an abandoned alleyway and stepped out casually. She quickly blended into a crowd heading towards a Muggle airport; she didn't fancy taking a portkey to Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** I'm so sorry. I have no excuses for not updating except for the fact that I absolutely resented trying to edit this chapter on my own. It literally took a month to edit it. And I didn't even edit it. I asked Luna to edit it. That's why the chapter is a little lack luster because I just plain out didn't want to do any special things like looping my sentences etc. And well - I've been working on a lot of other things._

 _Thanks for baring with me._

 _~Aqua_


	12. Chapter 12

**Slytherin's Trio Chapter 12**

If anyone one forgot what Snape acted like when Overland and Black weren't around, they got a healthy reminded of it during the week the two were in the Hospital Wing.

Select few _only_ got growled at, animalistic at that. He snarled in the hallways and wore his trademark scowl that most thought they'd never see again. The very few students that stayed over at Hogwarts during the Winter break gave their potions professor a very, _very_ broad path, and even the teachers tried to avoid him if they knew what was good for them. Snape acted very much like the sullen being that occupied his soul before the fifth year.

What made it truly awkward was the fact it was all playing out on a nineteen year old's face.

"Severus!" Lyra crowed into the hallway as she watched the teenage black robes twirl around a corner. The ten year old huffed and sprinted to catch up to the older teen as she had great news for him. She figured Sev would need it. Lyra's black hair flew as her red flats hit the stone flooring, blue jacket hanging off her white shirt that accompanied her blue jeans.

"Professor Snape!"

The professor twirled around at the corner, black eyes flashing before he could figure out who dared to shout his name. "What?!"

Lyra yelped, "Sorry, _sir_. Jackson and Pitch are awake."

Snape's face softened, "Sorry Lyra. I didn't mean to startle you, I'm just tense."

"I know, Severus," Lyra smirked, "Just hurry up before Jack tries to pull a muscle."

She grabbed his pale arm and dragged him down the corridor and some stairs before stopping outside some white double doors. Two pairs of hands pushed them open and for the first time for a week, Severus' face pulled into a wide grin. "Jack, Pitch!"

"Severus!"

"I heard you were a snarky git."

Severus snorted and waved Jack's statement away. Pitch flailed his arms around, "Severus, I need to ask you something. Lyra, can you go assist Professor McGonagall?" Said student-to-be rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room. Pitch sighed.

"Severus, we fell in the lake."

The potions master frowned deeply, concluding one thing, "You should've died."

"We should've. This moon guy, said we were half spirits or something." Jackson said while raising a hand to ruffled his white hair. Pitch raised an eyebrow to this and the half winter spirit gave a very Sirius look (no pun intended).

"This _moon_ guy?" Snape retorted as he eyed Jack's white hair and piercing blue eyes. So — snow like. That's what it reminded him of. Yeah, definitely winter.

"He said there was a way for us to win the war against Voldemort," Pitch injected quickly, "Although I don't know what he means because I thought it was Harry's job. Maybe they have a new ally?"

"If they had a new ally, we would've heard of them," Severus drawled quietly as his eyes turned to Pitch, who shrugged, Jack and Pitch were both as puzzled as Severus and the next guy.

"Anyways, I think we need a new Defense professor."

Pitch looked at Jack, alarmed, "What do you mean?"

"My wand got crushed…" Jack's face saddened as he raised a wand that was broken in three pieces. There was no phoenix feather that poked, which made Severus question what actually happened to the 14 inch, holly, dark oak, hybrid wand. The Prince heir also noticed, as his eyes drifted over the bed, that Jackson still had his shepherd's staff.

"This survived though." Jack muttered as he clutched his staff, much like he did with his wand. Pitch picked up his wand that was propped against Delete repeated word a nearby stack of books. He twirled the blackwood wand, the polished golden handle captured the sunlight from a nearby window. His gold and silver eyes stared at the typical, not so, piece of wood.

"So — can you not do magic?" Severus furrowed his brow.

Jack shook his head, "I took the responsibility of hiring another teacher. Her name is Professor Wrentail."

Pitch frowned, "What are you going to do here then?"

"I'll try to figure out whether I can use my magic or not."

"Good idea." Severus muttered.

There were only a few days left from the break and the three spent it trying to help Jack regain a way to use magic. They, however, had to stop for school was staring up again. Jack was excited to see their new Defense professor, no matter how much it pained him to give up the position to someone new.

. . . . .

Stork coughed as she stepped off the airplane; she seemed to have developed a slightly sore throat over the plane ride and her brain was disoriented from a horrible time change. If she was correct, the time change was by 16 hours, and now it was killing her brain. She cursed as she stumbled around the airport before finding her bags and sitting down in a bench. Her watch read 8 am. _Oh my gosh, talk about time travel…_

 _I guess I'll just have to brew something at the Leaky Cauldron and then make my way to Hogwarts._ Wrentail thought as she got up and made her way outside of the building. She found a shabby alley and apparated.

Stork's eyes were closed like clams as she reapparated in Diagon Alley. Instantly taking another rustic bench. She held her head as she tried to stop her swirling head and exceptional tiredness from the plane flight; the professor who accepted the short-term defense job stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hello, looks like you need something."

Stork blinked, "Sorry, I need a cauldron and some potion ingredients. Please."

"Sure, I assume you're from America?"

"How do you know?"

"We get few people that stumble in here like you have."

Wrentail took the keys from the boy with a named tag "Alex" and fumbled with them as she jabbed them a keyhole that was instructed her to be the brewing room. She found relief as her eyes landed on a golden cauldron and many ingredients inside glass phials.

Her now pale fingers, thumbed out some mint leaves, holly shavings, and cooled embers. She crushed up some of the leaves and then fired up the pot filled with water. She waited five minutes before dropping in the mint leaves, stirring, and dropping in other things; the potion turned a pale blue, and she knew it was done.

Scooping the blue potion into a glass bottle, she downed it and smiled in relief. Ah, she _loved_ potions. Soon, she summoned three more glasses took what she deemed necessary from the cauldron, vanishing the rest with a flick of her Walnut wood wand.

Stork smiled as she trotted out of room and handed the keys back to Alex with a "Thanks" and took to Floo to Hogsmeade. She walked out of the Three Broomsticks and proceeded to walk to Hogwarts. She knew this was the time the students returned to the school to start their third term. The professor smiled as she turned up her walking speed to a brisk pace.

As soon as she reached the huge doors of the prestigious school, she walked inside and turned in the direction of the great hall. She smiled and slammed the door open. Then proceeded to get knocked in the head by an Expelliarmus.

"Tut. tut. Is _this_ your new defense professor Dumbledore?"

A toad in full pink walked in with Wrentail's wand in hand. She glowered at the newcomer, seeing no reason to have been disarmed. "I am Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary of the Ministry. The Minister has sent me here to fill in your Defense Against the Dark Arts position and become High Inquisitor to the school. To make sure Hogwarts isn't _falling out of line_."

Her honey voice continued to drone on and on about why Hogwarts needed her. Although Stork eventually stopped listening, she caught the last few lines. And she thought it was a load of animal spit. She rolled her eyes and glared.

"What do you mean, I was hired as the DADA fill in." Stork retorted sourly.

The toad glowered at the newcomer, "And do you have any experience teaching? What school did _you_ go to?"

"Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was assistant DADA and Potions Professor." Wrentail growled loudly, immune to the stares that were sent her way in the Great Hall. Many already respected her for standing up to the toad from the Ministry. The pink clad Umbridge sneered at the young professor before turning around and stomping up to the head table and rudely taking a seat next to Filius Flitwick. (Pitch muttered something about feeling sorry for the professor).

"Continue Dumbledore." she ended sweetly, sending a scathing glare at Stork. She fumed loudly in her head; with a bout of wandless magic jerked the one-time-professor's wand out of the witch's grip and sent it rocketing into her hand.

The youngest, Wrentail, stormed out of the mess hall leaving a trail of smoke behind due to letting her magic reign free. Stork vowed to seek revenge. It would be _sweet_.

But in the meantime. she needed to find a place to stay. Her feet took up a specific tower and the castle somehow lead her to a new room that created just for her. Her hands reached for the golden doorknob and the door opened up into a room, conveniently in Gryffindor colors. She smiled as she saw what accompanied it. Satisfied, she laid down on the redwood four post bed.

Stork twirled her wand and ended up transfiguring a pile of rocks -she carried them around in a feather-light charmed bag for this kind of occasion- into Dolores Umbridge's face. Then she lined them up on her new desk and imploded them with an American spell. Repairing her collection of transfiguring rocks and putting them back, Stork unpacked her bag.

Sure, she might get kicked out of Hogwarts, but it was her dream to be here. And she was happy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Slytherin's Trio | Chapter 13**

Stork tossed and turned in her bed that night but eventually made it to dreamland. Usually she spent the first few days in a new bed sitting in it and not going to sleep. Her body just didn't cope with unfamiliar sleeping areas. Her amber eyes eventually flickered open early in the morning. At least somethings don't change.

Ms. Wrentail sighed and thought about sticking around her room and subtly pranking her adversary. _Or,_ she could get up and roam the school. The bookworm wondered if she could make peace with Hogwart's with magical library. A quick time charm decided.

. . . . .

"I wonder who that woman was yesterday." Pitch, whispered to Severus, while his eyes wandered to a far wall where Filch was currently hammering a decree in a glass box. Like a trophy, he eyed it in admiration. The golden eyed, half-spirit, sneered at the parchment that read, "Educational Decree number Twenty-Three: Dolores Jane Umbridge has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts high inquisitor."

"Jackson said that was the original Defense teacher he hired." Severus answered back in a clipped tone as his predatory eyes found the pink monster that took Jack's Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Oh how he wished, truly, to be able to get up form his seat and let his tool of destruction fly. Great insults kept popping up in the minds of the two blacked haired teens. But, alas, they both knew they were defenseless if Umbridge were to fire them off Hogwarts grounds. There needed to be at least one decent teacher (even if the Gryffindor's protested on Severus' part). Dumbledore couldn't do anything, as the Ministry was watching.

Pitch's lips thinned as he watched Minerva's face become a blank slate as Argus finished posting the new decree. They were in for a long — long — period of pink toad syndrome. The High Inquisitor and new 'Headmistress' of Hogwarts looked at the wall triumphantly. When the bell alerted the hall that it was five minutes until class, the teachers made their way to class.

Sirius Black got up from the Gryffindor table to follow the two other teachers out. Ignoring a harsh glare with the poisonous teacher, the black dog animagus caught up with his cousin right when Severus flicked his eyes and rushed off to make it to the dungeons in time. Or just to give Pitch a bit of one on one with his cousin. Unbridge was nowhere to be seen, good thing she had class first thing after breakfast.

"I wish we could kick her out, but no use fighting the ministry." Pitch muttered as low as possible, he wasn't truly sure if Dolores has gone straight to class or ended up watching the two of them.

Sirius agreed, his tongue lolling out in true dog fashion, "How was break?"

The Black scion snorted like a typical Slytherin, "Not something we should talk about broadly. I'll tell you later. Hurry up, I don't want us to be so late that there's a skirmish with the Gryffindors and Slytherins!" The former then proceeded to speed up and the other followed quickly. They reached the field and greeted the student body that met them. Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Professor Black coughed loudly and sent the students into a submissive quiet state. He had that effect since he was a well respected, and even _fun_ , professor (according to the student body gossip corner) and Pitch was secretly proud of it. He snickered at Sirius.

"Hello class, how was your break?"

First, the class was caught off with the innocent question, teachers weren't usually suppose to ask those kind of questions. It was unspoken of. But soon a murmur of responsive were produced from the crowd which caused the professor smiled. He gave a curt nod and grinned broadly, "That's great. Now, did _anyone_ do the homework assigned?"

The class blinked, which was soon replaced with panic. Sirius tilted his head at the professor who was smiling wolfishly.

"Whoops, sorry. There was none."

Everyone, altogether, gave him glares. A few some, who caught on quickly with sarcastic and dry humor, chuckled lowly.

The professor laughed, "Okay, okay, settle down. I've planned something for the next few weeks. During that span of time, we will be learning about the Baku, a creature of Japanese origins." He grinned, remember his days in the library researching many mythical creatures. This lead him to discover many creatures the occupied other continents, the Baku originated from Japan.

Professor Black watched the crowd murmur in disbelieve, even Hagrid hadn't even mentioned anything outside the continent. Let along get ahold of one. The students didn't dare to raise their hopes of seeing a Baku. Besides, it sounded dangerous to many of the skittish students.

"Yes, they originated from Japan. At first, the wizarding company viewed them as evil creatures until they figured out they could eat nightmares. Then they raised them as pets to eat nightmares; but if a Baku got out of hand, it could eat your dreams too." Pitch lectured as he brought out his wand.

"I've got a simulation for you guys." Pitch announced as the class looked at him with question. Sirius got up from his criss-cross position and summoned two chairs, several stones, and cushions. Pitch winked at Harry before waving his wand to charm the things. His mind, a creative one, focused on a sort of mechanical looking Baku made up of the many materials. The animation charm was activated as the pieces of furniture pulled together.

It formed a cushion torso, head, and front paws. His back legs were wooden legs and his tail waved madly, also wood. The stones took form as claws and tusks. It looks less intimidating than the real thing, but the students got most of the point.

"This is a simulation Baku. Who would like to feed it something?" Pitch inquired as he took the bucket of several different things from Sirius. Only one of those things actually became a Baku's regular meal.

Several students, including Draco and Harry, got up and plucked out several items. "That's a dream berry, Neville. Some Rillfish Mr. Malfoy. Gillyweed, Harry. Gardoneen seeds Ms. Greengrass. Dragon nettle Ron."

He smirked as they each fed the listed items to the 'Baku' who rejected everything, except the Dream berry Neville fed the beast. He was shocked as the animal nuzzled his palm and accepted the white silver swirled berry. The eater of nightmares chomped on the berry and proceeded to ask for another. Once the girls realized that the food items weren't slimy (or alive, for that matter), they picked up some more berries and fed them until class was over.

"Homework is five inches on a Baku's origins, habitat, and feeding habits. Good day class." The Baku bellowed a good-bye too.

Pitch sighed and decided to wait with Sirius and the Baku for the next class.

Meanwhile, a certain Potions professor was having a hard time looking Umbridge straight in the face, for he absolutely despised her. Apparently, he was up for evaluation first after her _N.E.W.T._ classes. "Go sit in the back of the room then!"

"Tsk. Yelling at the Headmistress, not a good thing." Dolores drew out the last sentence as she scratched on her pad with a quill. Severus turned around and rolled his eyes, trying his best to ignore the horrible woman. He watched the students entered the room and held his face with utmost tightness, as he was certain he didn't want to lose his teaching job (the only year where he actually liked the job).

"Hello class." Professor Snape greeted the class silkily before waving his wand and flipping the black board over revealing instructions chalked onto said board. "Today we're reviewing the night vision potion, I assigned the theory over break. Ingredients are in the back. Start," Severus paused dramatically, "NOW!"

"Professor Snape," Dolores interrupted the professor as he stalked around class and peered over several shoulders, even as a teen, his lanky height allowed him extra footing. Per say. "How long have you been teaching? It doesn't look like — long."

He shot her a scathing glare that made a few students nearby smirk in glee that it wasn't them the look wasn't directed at them. "Fourteen years, _Professor_. I've had a bit of, ah, assistance from my friends." Severus responded sarcastically.

"That explains a lot." her honey voice said, although the potions master could detect poison laced in her voice. He really didn't like how she interrupted Albus. It showed how blatantly she disregarded the school as a whole.

Severus continued to watch the students before catching one of his Slytherins, "Nott, you were suppose to put the Windell Hawk feathers in after you stirred counter clockwise." The master of his subject took some Gord berries, rolling them around in his palms, and plopping them into the mix to prevent the potion from overflowing.

"Please refrain from wasting the Hawk feathers - now continue."

Nott nodded with a sour look and Severus turned around the see Neville messing up his potion. Again. He rolled his eyes and waved his eyes as he observed it was beyond saving, "Longbottom, please, listen to your instinct and don't hesitate. It might help you someday seeing as you're adequate in Herbology." Severus drawled as he handed a piece of parchment, "Please tell me how to improve the potion recipe."

Neville nodded nervously as he took the paper into his hands, the cauldron disappearing right from in front of him.

"He _hem_! Professor Snape, isn't that a bit _barbaric_? Don't you feel that the _official_ recipes are the best?" Dolores said in her annoyingly sweet voice. Snape frowned at the sickly voice that just _grated_ on his nerves. "No, _Dolores_. As Potions is a tedious process of experimenting, something I carry a gift in, I should know if a recipe is sufficient for this class."

The new defense professor snorted haughtily and scratched down something on her pad with her _pink_ dyed swan quill.

Severus sighed, soon dismissing the class with homework and rubbed his temples. If this was going to be the next two quarters, he might as well stab himself.

. . . . .

Jackson waltzed around the library looking for books about spirits. He had many questions about the whole ordeal and he wished to delve into the subject. He was very unaware of another inside the library when he rounded the corner and pulled a book off the shelf reading "Spirits for the Wanderers."

He claimed a large red couch near a window filtering in sunlight. Out of the corner of his eyes caught Pitch outside with his _N.E.W.T_ class before resuming to his book. The table of contents caught his eyes and he flipped to page 47 which read quite a few interesting things.

Even though Jackson wasn't a bookworm he found himself intrigued by the Spirit realm; sometime along the way, he wondered who wrote the thing. It eventually got around to half-spirits and he found out that half-spirits were half humans and half-spirits. "Obviously." Jack thought to himself.

He continued to read on. To become a full spirit, they had to perform a spiritual ritual; which was coincidentally in the book, incarnation and all.

Jackson also discovered that all spirits had a unique magical aspect to them, which lead him to wonder if he had something to do with winter or snow. He smiled at the thought, he always liked playing around in the winter.

"Hmm…" Jack held up his staff and thought about winter, snow, his magic…

Suddenly his eyes flashed open and he looked at his staff; around his hand that held a death grip to the thing was a spiral of frost that crept up the wood. "Cool - frost!" He thumbed with the wood staff and flicked through more pages of the book.

"I didn't know there was anyone else here."

Jack looked up and gripped his staff on instinct, seeing an older adult. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, he didn't want anyone else overhearing him muttering to himself. "Who are you?"

The newcomer shrugged her shoulders, making the black cloak shift on her small frame. "I _was_ suppose to be the Defense Professor, until a certain _somebody_ butted in." Her face let out a scowl as she remembered yesterday. Jack raised a white eyebrow, _So this is the professor I hired._ He let his whitening knuckles loosen on the wooden crook; "I'm Jackson Overland Frost. I suppose you're the one who I hired."

The older ended up gaping at the boy. _This is the one who hired me?_ She somehow expected anyone but this boy, stark white hair and frosty blue eyes; eighteen years old at that too! Stork ended up being relieved that she wasn't the youngest teacher, shaking her auburn locks that she braided into two long snakes.

"Sorry, I'm Stork Wrentail. Professor for about five minutes."

Jack smiled, "I should know that. But — I guess it's nice to officially meet you." He went to get up, leaving the book on the table. He tapped the staff on the ground. Leaning on the wood stick, Jack had an urge to play around outside; maybe his inner child was making it's vicious return.

Stork nodded and looked at the former professor with a question on the tip of her tongue. Being a Wampus (of the magical school Illvermony) made her a bit blunt in the matter of speaking and open in the matter of confessing. She however, held her tongue.

"Hm?" Jack hummed in a sly childish voice.

"Oh, I was wondering why you're reading that book."

Jack let his eyes shifted casually to mentioned object, "Oh, I was doing a bit of looking around for a nice topic to put some brainpower into, considering I have nothing to do for the rest of the school year." A frown played on his pale face; boredom didn't sound too fun.

Stork nodded, not noticing the subtle lie on the Slytherin's part. She pulled out her dark Walnut wand, slightly curved, and waved the book back onto a shelf and cast a time charm. Jack gave her a questioning look but didn't bother to ask as he looked at a charm; it was dinner time.

"Okay, I'm going to the Great Hall. Want to come?"

Stork shook her head, "I'm going to my room, but could you tell me where the kitchen is?"

"In the basement, tickle the pear on the painting of the fruit."

The bird named witch tipped her head forward and trotted out through the double doors, followed up by the mischief driven teen. He twirled the wood instrument around his arm in a gravity defying movement as he made his way to the eating hall. By that time in the day, most of the school had Umbridge as their defense teacher; with the except of third years, fourth years, and the first years. Once he entered the great hall, he noticed a steady hum revolving around the topic of "Umbridge."

"Sirius!" Jackson waved to Professor Black's assistant and then went over to inhabit the Gryffindor table.

"'Ello Jack. Harry was just telling us about Defense class."

Jack turned to the fifth year boy with the green eyes that let everyone know he was an offspring of his mother. "Well — Professor Umbridge is just bad Sirius! She won't teach us anything corporal, all she has us do is put our wands away and read this boring book she handed out to the class."

The blue eyes half-spirit snarled, "She's a bitch if I ever saw one."

"Whoa, language Jack; just 'cause you're not a professor anymore doesn't mean you can speak freely." Sirius waved at the member of Slytherin's Trio.

"I wouldn't be surprised she's doing that just to prevent us from being able to fight back the Ministry." Ron muttered as he stuffed his face with more chicken. Hermione, who was listening intently nearby, butted in, "It's obvious that's what she's trying to do. It'll just end up getting us all killed!"

Harry agreed with a slight nod as he nibbled on his spoon that carried some soup from his small bowl of thick red liquid and noodles. Jack had a slip stream thought and his eyes took on a meaningful look. But before he could voice it, Hermione took his words away.

"Harry, you should start a club! Then you'd be able to teach us Defense!"

The boy-who-lived looked startled at the suggestion, "What makes you think I'd be a good teacher?" He swirled the soup around before eating a little more. Hermione's lips quirked, "Why, Harry, you're top in our DADA class! That's your best subject, I think everyone would benefit from you. Even me!"

Sirius nodded, "I'm sure it would be good for you Harry. I could even attend and help."

Jack looked at the table and grinned weakly, "Sounds really cool, but I don't know if I can do it. Maybe."

From up at the head table, Pitch and Severus spotted two other teens grinning like imps below. It worried Pitch, the fact that Jackson looked like he was about to do something terrible was a troubling sign. Onyx eyes met gold ones, "What do you think the two trouble makers are up to?" Snape whispered.

Eclipse eyes rolled, "I doubt anything good."

"He hem."

Pitch cringed as Professor Umbridge brough his attention to her pink wearing self. He carefully turned his head to face the fellow Slytherin, although she could be as Slytherin as she wanted he still hated her gut. And the pink she wore. He groaned inwardly, he was never a fan. Never.

"Yes?" Pitch drawled slowly, much to Severus' amusement.

"Since I don't have much time with your class, I'd like to ask you a few questions now." her voice treated him like a child being reprimanded for something wrong. Pitch knew it was only inevitable, seeing as she was 'questioning' all the professors in this school; trying to scrape up anything to get _someone_ sacked. Pitch kept his cool exterior as he nodded to the professor, letting her go on.

"How long have you been teaching?" her hands fumbled with a wretched quill, an even worse color then Rita's own, as she eyed him hungrily.

"Only this year, it is my first time. Although, I think the students prefer my ways and enjoy class." Pitch said smooth as the molten gold that pierced the other professor. Snape observed from the background with his black eyes that the witch didn't seem to noticed; her quill marked something unreadable on the clipboard.

"Yes yes, I understand many think your classes as _fun_ ," Umbridge huffed.

"Why do you want students to be distracted by such trivial matters?"

Pitch didn't wear a Slytherin badge for nothing. He cruised by the questions, "The students show a much better interest in the subject if they are doing something memorable."

Dolores nodded with a tight lipped mouth, "Hmm… And you don't think the school has any problem with your heritage and connection to a murder?"

"I am my own person, thank you very much." Pitch growled softly before forking a bit of salad into his mouth, calling the case closed. Umbridge huffed angrily at the Slytherin before turning around to land her withering gaze on someone else. Pitch honestly hated every second talking to the beast (even that was offensive to all the animals). Finishing his bowl, Pitch looked at students getting up and leaving; he himself beaconed to Sirius, Jack, and Severus before leaving for the Slytherin dungeons.

The night was over and not a single person rejoiced in the fact they had the rest of the week to deal with the horror that was Professor Umbridge's class. It was nightmare after night of no wands and (even Hermione shudders) reading from the most boring book in existence. By the time Tuesday ended much of the school already had a taste of the witch. When Wednesday ended, a wild Stork Wrentail, was released into the toad-like teacher's office screwing everything over and confiscating piles and piles of blood quills to burn in hatred later. All while thinking, "Why would someone want these many poorly dyed quills?"

By the time Thursday rolled around, many people you knew had probably landed their selves in detention. Harry also received it ten folds in a matter of four days and ended up serving it with Pitch and Severus (collection Potion ingredients in the Forbidden Forest) as Umbridge was missing her _prized quills_. And the morning of Friday, the golden trio agreed to host an interest meeting for a 'learning group'.

The morning of Saturday was welcomed with warm hugs and flyers. Many were interested, as Umbridge was a fool to the whole world; or maybe she was so intent on getting them killed (some thought she was secretly a Death Eater). The flyers were charmed and read. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were crowded in the Hog's Head.

"Attention, attention!"

A shuffling of feet and then silence. Hermione cast a notice-me-not charm and then pasted the spotlight to Harry. He then went on the explain why they were gathered here; said student was also pleasantly surprised to see a mixture of many houses. At least two from each. Umbridge was really a pest, enough to gather the four houses in one room. Soon, when Harry was done explaining, he asked for questions.

"Yes—"

"Davis. Tracey Davis please. I was wondering, how would we keep this a secret from the likes of _her_ and anyone else?"

Harry dipped his head, "I think we can all sort this out. Hermione said she's got something for meeting dates and jynx the list of members. That should be good enough."

Another student raised their hand, it was Angelina from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Will our meetings come in contact with our practices for Quidditch?"

Ron shook his head, "We'll plan meetings whenever possible, not over practice or any other events."

"How long are we keeping this group together?"

"As long as students want to learn." Hermione answered.

When there were no more questions left, Hermione reached into a heavy satchel she lugged out to Hogsmeade. Out she pulled watches, Galleons, and bracelets. "These are all charmed in a specific way to contact each one when the meeting is. They also have basic communication."

"The Galleon will change the wording on the edge to the date of the next meeting. The words on the bottom will display any messages we have. If there is no message, then the text will return to normal. It also has a mild heating charm when we edit the master Galleon." Hermione held a large gold coin.

Harry then picked up a small gold watch, "The watch is a regular muggle watch as they are easier to charm; it has two sides. One side will display with the normal time and date. If we edit the master watch, it will heat up a little and the watch face will start spinning to display the next meeting. When the meeting is over, the time will return to normal."

"This is the charmed bracelet," Ron said, talking his cue to hold up a silver coil bracelet with a tiny plate with the wording: Quidditch pride. "You may change the charm on the plate to say whatever you want, however, when it heats up the wording will display the next meeting time."

Harry looked at everyone in the room, "Before everyone grabs one, I would like everyone to sign this parchment," he grabbed a spare pad, "So no one will snitch out the group."

Everyone nodded in understanding before each taking a turn to sign.

Angelina Johnson

Astoria Greengrass

Anthony Goldstein

Colin Creevey

Cormac McLaggen

Dean Thomas

Dennis Creevey

Daphne Greengrass

Ernie Macmillan

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Ginevra Weasley

Hannah Abbott

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Katie Bell

Lavender Brown

Lee Jordan

Luca Caruso

Luna Lovegood

Marietta Edgecombe

Michael Corner

Neville Longbottom

Nigel Wolpert

Padma Patil

Parvati Patil

Romilda Vane

Ronald Weasley

Susan Bones

Tracey Davis

Terry Boot

Theodore Nott

Zacharias Smith

Right after everyone signed, they grabbed a messenger; the girls mostly chose bracelets and the boys watches. Muggleborns and half-bloods mostly plucked Galleons. When that was over and done with, everyone was dismissed. Students scattered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Koala789, thank you a ton for reviewing in chapter 5. Every one of them means a lot to me and motivates me to proofread my work and update (as fast as I can). Also shouts to those who favored and followed: Emerald the dragon, Plastic Cyborg, kitty tokyo uzumaki, InsanityOwl, Liweka, werekit, and The Insurrection! Thanks for reading and sticking around everyone! Everyone, take a toast of butterbeer!_

 _~Aqua_


	14. Chapter 14

**Slytherin's Trio | Chapter 14**

"Harry Potter!"

The boy-who-lived froze on the spot and spun around to see an auburn haired girl running over to where three students stood. Her black cloak billowed in the wind, much less intimidating then Snape's. She seemed older than her Care of Magical Creatures' professor; by about five years. But then — who was he to judge.

"I heard, in the —"

"Not here!" Hermione shouted and then proceeded to grab three wrists and shove them inside the nearest building. She hustled them to an abandoned corner before glaring at the new comer. "What did you hear?!"

"Sheesh, I thought it was a good idea is all. And I'm willing to help and provide adult supervision." The tall amber eyes woman offered as she looked around the shop. Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione as she thought in silence; Ron huffed irritated as he was losing precious minutes to go indulge in candies.

"I suppose. Harry?"

"Yes, it should help if we need extra hands."

"Great! I'm Stork Wrentail by the way. Member of Wampus house." Stork introduced as she stuck out her hand. In turn, she shook the three hands that greeted hers; Ron asked a question. "What's the Wampus house? A secret Hogwarts house?"

The bird named, Wampus graduate, started laughing at Ron, who in turned gave her a mock glare. "It's one of four houses in Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry. Warriors they favor." She mentioned the last part with a glint in her eyes.

Harry smiled, "Okay," he reached into the satchel Hermione was still carrying around. "Bracelet please." Stork pointed out and smirked as Harry extracted a leather bracelet with a gold plate.

"Interesting." Stork eyed the bracelet as she picked it up and the plate read, "Wampus For the Win." Fitting it onto her wristed and giving it a shake made the former student smile widely. "Good to be in business. I'll be at your next meeting."

The thing was, the next meeting took a while to plan. First it became clear that Umbridge would not let up on detentions anytime soon; she was also spiteful against all the houses. Harry ended up serving detention with a quill that repeated everything he wrote aloud. Even without the blood quills, Dolores found the worse ways to torture the students. Her main form was the _Shouting Quill_ and the _Quill of Fears_ she fished from her stash of exotic quills.

But soon, it came into focus. During the weekend, after Slytherin's practice and before Gryffindor's time on the field, was when they planned to have a meeting. It was also planned to end right before curfew on the day of Hogsmeade weekend. All over school, charmed objects heated up.

Harry paced in front of the room of requirements, thinking vigorously. When the large black door appeared, Harry and gang entered, waiting for the students to appear. They came in packs of four or three to not draw attention. All from different houses. After a span of fifteen minutes, everyone was there.

"Okay, here's our first meeting. Today we're going to go over basics to patch up anything someone hasn't learned. If anyone wanted to know, we could do the Patronus charm later in the year." Harry announced nervously, he had never taught a group before. Everyone stayed silent.

"Okay, pair up so we can go over the Expelliarmus charm."

Feet scuttled to find a partner of choice. It ended up being mostly students from the same house together; Stork knew she had to change that some time.

"Okay, to perform this charm, move your wand like this. And say "Expelliarmus!" Make sure you put some force into it. Not to much or —" Harry was cut off by an eager student shouting the spell a bit too forcefully, the wand shout out of his opponent's hand and impaled the wall right behind them.

"That'll happen." Stork mused out loud.

"Yes. Get started now." Harry commanded and started walking around correcting positions.

. . . . .

Weeks past and things looked good for the school. Exams were rolling around the corner, a steady cloud of worry and angst were clouding the students' and teachers' minds. Teachers spent endless nights mulling over exam questions and trying to pose some sort of challenge. It was especially hard for first time teacher Professor Black.

"How do you ask these questions for Care of Magical Creatures?! This class is 90% hands on! How am I suppose to ask written and theory questions?" Pitch wailed loudly in Professor Snape's Potions classroom. The Potions professor was bent over his own desk, trying to figure out what to do for the practical portion.

"I think you should just quiz them on animals. Processes and bla bla bla." Jack leaned back in a chair as he watched his friends slave over parchment paper.

"I can't believe you got fired right before exams." Severus grumbled.

Jackson shrugged, "Who said I didn't do it on purpose."

Pitch rolled his eyes.

. . . . .

One sunny afternoon, the final exams for the school year had just been finished, Jack decided to show off his book he had been reading for a while. "And," pale fingers flipped the pages of the leatherbound book on spirits, "Here's the pages on half-spirits!" Jack Frost was jumping around jittery after reading about the inner spirit realm. It was like the wizarding world to Muggles.

"Hmm, interesting Jack. So we have magical powers?" Pitch asked as he read some lines on a faded page.

Severus flicked his wrist, calling his wand from a dark leather holster, "You already had magic. I think you could refer to this magic as Spiritual Magic."

Blue eyes rolled, "Whatever you say Sev."

"Had any breakthroughs?" Pitch retorted to the flamboyant teen.

Jack sighed as he waved his staff around, "I've gotten a frost pattern to appear on the crook, but that's about all! I think I'm winter based. And you're shadow or night, based on my research." The white haired boy started swinging his shepherd's stick around, "How's class coming along?"

"What do you expect?" Severus growled.

"Not much, coming from you." Jack quipped, receiving a mock glare. Jackson smiled at the other and gripped his staff, "Have you and Harry been practicing Occlumency?"

"No, why?"

"Just a hunch, I don't think it's important though." Jack smiled like a little child. Snape sighed softly at him.

Pitch glanced at Severus with his sharp golden eyes, "Let's get going to the Great Hall, I'm getting hungry."

With that prompting, the trio exited the expansive library and down several winding stairs to reached the eating hall. Instead of eating at the head table, they took home at the Slytherin table just like in the old days. Although they did leave a wide gap for the students to eat at, they smiled to themselves happily; "So, are you guys ready for _O.W.L.s_ on Monday?" Jack asked as he twirled some pasta on his silver fork.

"No…" Pitch moaned lowly and stabbed his pork as a representation of his twisted hatred of testing. Severus hissed in approval before looking around. "It's quieter now."

"Quieter?"

"Yes." Severus murmured, "Your usual trio is missing from this scene."

Pitch scoffed and continued to cut viciously into the well-done meat as his eyes seeked out the Gryffin trio. They were noticeably absent and Pitch was disturbed by this. He went to express these worries when Jack cut him off with his wooden staff that clocked him on the back of his neck.

"Umbridge is," Jack purposely coughed, "Noticeably gone."

"This stirs trouble…" Severus concluded and added some salad to his mouth.

The golden eyed teenager ate a few more forkfuls before he decided to stand. "I think there's something shady going on here. I think we should go see what Umbridge is up to." Severus sighed and muttered darkly about wayward teens and incompetent people before following his black robed friend; Jack flicked some white drafty bits around before sliding over to the duo and completing the trio.

Much to their expectation, they heard Umbridge screaming before they turned the corner to witness the sight of several students, along with the golden trio, cowing under Umbridge's large pink blouse. Severus wondered what they were scared of, the pink toad's piece of garment or the fact she was howling her head off about a "secret study group."

"Professor Snape! The Veritasium! I found these ones sneaking around, I knew they were conspiring around the corner! Dumbledore has also fled the system." Umbridge demanded with a flick of her hand. The students (With the exception of Ron and Harry) looked at him with a pleading look and he wondered what really happened. And why the students would dare plea to him for help. _Good gracious, they must really be scared._

"Dolores, I have administered you Veritasium earlier this year and I have not made any more this year." Severus stated smoothly as his snarky mind calculated whether this was something he should be concerned about.

The pink clad woman growled like a full grown werewolf, "But Snape, they are in need of a punishment and —"

Pitch looked at the students, "Why not a detention with Filch? That should smooth things over since we _are_ about to have _O.W.L.s_ soon." The students who was seated behind the Defense professor started to grow wide eyed, Gryffindor like minds jumping forward rapidly. They didn't realize Slytherin tactics were at play.  
"Professor, they've got Padfoot at the place with the _thing_!"

Snape hid his surprise quite well, _Is this what it's about. Could Harry be wrong or is the mutt really in trouble at the Ministry? Could Voldemort be penetrating the boy's mind? I should've continued lessons._ The professor continued to berate himself.

"I think you've just stumbles on some mischievous students Professor. If you can't handle a single detention, I don't see why you accepted the job. We'll be heading out now." Jack resolved, knowing too what was going on in Sev's head. He gripped his staff and lead his other two friends out. The Gryffindors had no idea what was going to happen, a certain brown haired girl thinking of a plan. Meanwhile, the trio had other plans of their own brewing.

It took them a while to think up of a plan in the hallway, and locate Minerva's office. They realized there were a lot that could go wrong in the next few hours and they were prepared for that.

"Call together the Order. There might be a planned attack at the Ministry of Magic. Department of Mysteries." Snape barked when he barged into McGonagall's office with two other active order members close on his heels. The deputy headmistress raised an eyebrow.

"I knew Dumbledore fled with Fawkes earlier this evening but I didn't know it was this bad." Minerva McGonagall was a woman who was driven by instinct and Gryffindor pride. She would not stand down if it meant getting into the heat of battle if she had to.

"Severus, are you sure?"

"Yes, we're all sure. Being Slytherin ourselves lets us see that this is a trap to lure Potter into the clutches of Death Eaters." Severus clutched his hand and remembered the past year, "I won't let this all go to waste." Unspoken words hung up to dry as the room basked in silence for a few minutes, everyone received the interpretation. Lily's sacrifice and Severus' fight would not be shot down easily.

"If you are right, I fear we must leave now." Minerva grunted as she went to stand from her chair, "It's been about an hour since you've seen the students?"

Pitch nodded sharply. They had been held up to be certain on a few aspects of their next move. Fire calling Sirius (He was alright, and Voldemort had in fact penetrated Harry's mind. Much to Severus' distress.) and informing Dumbledore through a swift owl took a while and they ended up worrying if Umbridge had killed the children already. Seeing as she was not in the castle at the moment did have them worried too.

Minerva took on a far away look before snapping back to reality, "You three will go the Ministry first. We'll then come with backup soon. Stay on guard, protect the children if you are correct Severus." The last they saw of her were the flourish of black robes through green fire.

It was there alright, a sense of foreboding. And they were walking right into it. With a snap of black cloak, three left the room to storm to the apparition point and teleport to the Ministry and grasp the bull by it's very thick and deadly horns once more.

* * *

Thanks to GB ScarletVenom and milli.a205 for liking and/or following! And thanks to koala again for reviewing! Here's you're reward! I couldn't wait any longer! I hope you guys like it!

~Aqua


	15. Chapter 15

**Slytherin's Trio | Chapter 15**

A deafening crack echoed through the ministry and three teenagers appeared in a large room with a raised pedestal along with a large black obsidian arch. An ominous black veil fluttered without wind. Jack wrapped and unwrapped his thin pale fingers around a long oak shepherd's staff. Pitch and Severus flicked their wrists and summoned their wood wands simultaneously; the trio then began to spread out.

"Severus and Jack, we need to defend the children until the Order gets the message." Pitch ordered as he began to trace his wand along the floor constructing traps with ancient runes. Jack didn't bother to call him a bossy prat as he looked at a door swinging open on its hinges, he scrapped his staff on the door.

"Sev, how long are these runes going to take?" Pitch asked as he watched the other black haired Slytherin collaborate with the him by tracing out even more patterns around the veil of death. He heard several voices but dismissed them as he himself had heard tales of the archway. Snape stood up from a ring he made right near the door Jack was standing at and cracked his fingers, "These should activate right away."

"Okay, these are protection wards." The gold eyes teen indicated to the glowing purple runes that he was tracing on the ground. A few more scratches and patterns meant that he was done. Severus meanwhile created a few hidden traps and invisible walls.

Jack knocked on the blue marble ground, which resulted in something else.

"I heard something!"

"You think it's them brats?"

"Who else would it be. Hurry up Avery, you don't want the Dark Lord to become impatient."

Jackson grinned wickedly and clubbed his staff against the floor, louder this time. Pitch raised an eyebrow the second time he had done it, the wood must have been enchanted; Jack did banged it hard against the marble floor. As long as splinters weren't flying, Pitch wasn't that concerned. Soon, Severus heard footsteps and he backed up, wand poised in his hand, a _Sectumsempra_ hanging on the tip of his tongue.

"Lucius, they're not—"

Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked. The blast circle only clipped Lucius Malfoy as he wisely lead the tail end. It ended up burning half of Avery's front side. The blast area left them burnt and Bellatrix with the brunt of the damage. Her robes were in tatters, her was mask melting off her face. Her skin was an angry red as she snarled and sputtered like a feral dog.

"YOU!"

" _SECTUMSEMPRA_!" Severus shout out as four red slashes blew out of his wand and blasted the mad Death Eater. She barreled out of the way and Avery was hit with the large red ribbons. Jack swung his staff like a baseball bat and smacked Lucius in the face; the seemingly enchanted wood made a small cracking sound that didn't sound too good.

"Come at me you blonde slime!" Jack taunted and bounced away.

Lucius stalked forward in pursuit, "You foolish teen, I will crush you and make you beg for forgiveness."

Severus growled at Bellatrix; Pitch, seeing as Avery was unconscious, went to join Snape in fighting off the crazy Black cousin. He held up his wand near his hand. Suddenly she darted forward, quick as a snake, "I will make you _pay! Crucio!"_

"Protego!"

"Stupefy!"

The Cruciatus curse was fizzled out by the huge blue shield that appeared and domed up and around the pair of fighting wizards. Another spell slithered out of Pitch's wand and struck Bellatrix who met it halfway with her own curse. Severus focused on his own shield as Pitch slashed and shot off spell after spell. Bellatrix approached inch by inch towards the two wizards. She either deflected the wand work or move out of the way.

The feathery black haired professor tipped his hand and Severus released the shield. Two ducked out of the way as the mad witch shot off a bomb curse. It came in contact with stone and sent rubble flying everywhere. Her hair wild hair and bloodshot eyes darted wildly.

"Take this!"

Bellatrix was casually batted by the brown haired half-spirit with his staff. He pressed the butt of the stick to the ground and Olympic style jumped with his shepherd's staff over his target. The death eater however possessed some sort of mind and sent her hand out to smack the tail of the staff. Jack crashed to the ground in a heap.

Lucius snarled, his silver masked falling off. Flicking his wrist, a spell flew out. Jack, out of instinct, cried out a hasty shield. The curse did not hit as a huge wall of ice formed from his staff. The wood crackled with power and the frost covered the area where the boy held the stick; Jack blinked before recovering and launching into battle once more with an activated staff. Spells and cursed were exchanged and the nimble teens flipped and slid out of harm's way. Jack played defender and offender with his newfound ice ability and all was going well. Until six students came stumbling into the room with several new death eaters on their tails.

Dolohov was panting hard, "Give it here boy!"

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were the only able out of the three as they walked clumsily into the fray. Pettigrew emerged and stuttered a Stupify, managing to knock Ron down who was carrying Neville. Jack catapulted over the head of Lucius Malfoy and landed in front of the children with a chilly air to him; swinging his staff to club Peter, he sent up a ice dome afterwards.

Harry let out a gasp, before he ducked down. A heated flame thrower spell was thrown their way. Jack cried out as it singed some of his white locks, being half of a winter spirit also made him vulnerable to the hot flames. He buckled down fell to the cold floor.

"Professor Overland!"

The dome melted slowly and Severus and Pitch were battling two ways to defend the kids. They looked like twins the way they twisted their arm and jerked their hands about. Jinxes, hexes, anything became game at that point as Bellatrix slipped the Cruciatus curse from her wand. Severus hissed as he danced out of the way and let the crippling unforgivable slam into a wall, making a gaping hole. Firing off a spell of his own, Severus clipped Dolavon with a fire spell.

Lucius broke down their defense first, sending a quick Crucio for Pitch to defend while slipping a fire spell right after. Pitch's cloak caught on fire and the teen sent a snap second water spell. That was all the death eaters needed to close the circle.

"Pitch!"

But Black was ahead of the game by a split second. He crouched down, narrowly missing a fatal bone crushing hex, and grabbing Jack's staff. He swung with the support of all the shadows, not knowing he consumed the winter keeper's weapon in the stuff of nightmares, clearly activating his dormant powers. In the heat of the battle though, not one person spotted the slight change as Pettigrew fell.

But he didn't anticipate what was to come, as he was out of range to protect his other fighting partner.

" _CRUCIO!"_

Severus lost his footing under the unforgivable curse. He fell down, his eyes going glassy. His nerves broke out like a fire and the only other sound that escaped his lips was a hiss and then silence. Severus did always have a natural resistance to the Cruciatus curse. Pitch howled remarkably similarly to an angry encased horse trying to break free; seeing his friend under the curse made him slightly mad.

Black dust started to swirl around the enraged half-spirit, energy crackling angrily around the dark form of Pitch Black; the death eaters took an unwilling step back as power they knew not swept through their forces. They had no idea what they just stepped into to.

"No one, hurts my friend."

Black sand jumped into the hand of the spirit of Fear, creating a large battle scythe. Bellatrix was the only one who looked slightly _pleased_ at the turn of events. Severus was still suffering horribly, his eyes occasionally opening and closing, flashing white. Painful memories would return in full forces.

"Finally, an actual challenge. I didn't know hurting this excuse for life would give me something to work with!" The older witch cackled loudly as her spells increased in power. That was it for Pitch, everything snapped and he slammed his feet on the ground before launching at the mad witch who dared to hurt her friend.

And time seemed to freeze.

"Oh Pitch, are you coming here to the darkness at last?"

He felt himself sink, something was lapping at his feet—something black and perpetual. He was slowly losing inches from his legs. The blackness surrounded him, squeezing the ever living crap out of his lungs and making his head spin like he just took part in some ridiculous spinning spider ride. And voices were speaking.

"Fearling, do not bother the Nightmare King. We need to work together to take our place in the world. It is brave of you to leave your tribe, but you must not rush events." This voice was soft and silky, like finely crushed sand water falling over the edge of china.

"But Nightmare -"

"Don't make me think I forgot what your tribe has done in the past. This time I'm taking charge. Pitch—remember to be loyal to your friends. And when you're betrayed, give your best revenge."

"But that's my line!"

"Alas Fearling, the Nightmares advises you to not interfere. Ta ta."

Pitch was now submerged up to his neck and he felt the black tar-like substance rapidly rising. Somewhere deep in his mind, he felt ready. He had no idea what for. To die? Something answered back, "Pitch, don't let me down. The Nightmares have suffered so much. Make sure you take your place in our realm and teach everyone the color grey." The voice like silk hissed back. Now completely under, Pitch's world blasted forward.

Two huge stallions now accompanied the black spirit of fear, "We will help you Pitch, do not worry for we shall prevail." Pitch's hands whitened against the black wood hilt of the nightmare scythe. Bellatrix screamed in shock, the black end cutting into her side and sending her flying into a wall nearby, her arm was bent at an impossible angle as it caught her. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

The two huge muscular horses cantered into the air as they eyed the remaining Death Eaters who rocketed spells aimed at them. Eventually one reached them and before their very eyes, they dissolved into shadows. Lucius, who fired the spell, smiled in triumphant. Until they emerged from the shadows like tape peeling off of paper. Suddenly the blonde aristocrat succumbed to the pounding and lashed of nightmare sand; the same happened to the other death eater in the room.

Pitch Black felt dizzy after pulverizing Bellatrix into a wall and his knees buckled under him, the scythe clattered to the ground and even the sand couldn't keep together and lost it's well constructed shape. It laid in a black inky puddle. The nightmares were at their master's side in a flash and lifted him up.

"Nightmares?"

"Yes, we're your companions, your sprites for spirit essentially." The one on the left with the long silver tipped mane tilted its head to the left. "I'm Opal. He's Kestrel, the one with the huge demon-like wings."

"And they aren't for flying, if you wanted to know." Kestrel muttered as he shook his pure black mane. Pitch Black's lips quirked slightly before wincing, his golden silver eyes swam with black spots—maybe he exhausted all his magical abilities. Opal leaned forward and suddenly Pitch was saddled up on the large female horse.

"'Ey Pitch, you might want to prepare. I think they're more of those things." Jack choked out before flopping over Severus' twitching form. The latter hissed in pain and his deep black eyes closed making Pitch's anger flare up; a scathing glare was also being directed to the limp form of Bellatrix.

"There's more of them?" Kestrel asked as he swept the nightmare sand from the disintegrated weapon into the shadows. Opal's deep golden eyes went dull before they flashed to life. "Yes—"

"Harry!"

Pitch averted his golden eyes to find that the Order of the Phoenix had finally arrived. He let out a long exasperated sigh of relief, the two steads guided the injured half-spirit to the circle of children. Severus was out cold, Jack was still a frosty mess on the ground, and the children were still trying to nurse injuries.

From the Order of the Phoenix, Sirius Black rushed over and crouched beside Harry. "The little one's still alive." Kestrel observed trying to be helpful. The elder Black looked at the stallion, confused. Pitchiner merely shrugged in amusement. Minerva arrived along with Auror Shacklebolt and Moody. Tonks arrived alongside Remus Lupin who didn't give his de-aged classmates a second glance. Said teen assumed Sirius had explained. Molly Weasley gasped at the sight of the children, immediately she started fussing over Ron.

"Where's the Headmaster?" Hermione asked leaning up against the form of one Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived was breathing a little too shallowly for anyone's sake.

Minerva reached into her robes and distributed healing potions. "He's at the front, you-know-who is here for you guys. We must move quickly."

Everyone conscious nodded.

Moody's lightning blue prosthetic eye whirled around to eye the black nightmares, "What are those things Pitch?"

"Uh, nightmares. Don't ask me where they came from."

"Yes, please don't ask us. I really don't want to explain how we came to be. Nightmare infused dream liquid sand is hard to explain." Opal muttered offhandedly as she snorted at the older wizard who's eye returned to swirling around in it's socket, looking for dark wizards still in the building.

"There are at least five more of them Death Eaters plus the king 'imself. We should make our way back to Hogwarts. Some of us will stay here."

"I'll stay too." Kestrel volunteered. Remus smiled at the black horse, "Okay then, Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley, and Alastor will come with use. Minerva and Molly, you should take them to the Hospital Wing."

"Be safe." Harry whispered to his godfather.

Opal dipped her head to Kestrel and made her way to pick up Severus with Pitch on her back. With the two friends on her back, she smiled at the Order. "Meet you at Hogwarts." She smiled and sunk into the shadows. The Order members were confused by black sand creature.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** Hello Holiday do-ers! Happy early Holidays! Because I can't upload before the New Year as I'm doing tons of family stuff. I really appreciate koala for reviewing! Making my day :D_

 _Anyways, I've also got a shout out for GenderBenderShapeShifter and little-horse94 for favoriting and/or following!_

 _I hope you guys have a happy Holiday and an especially pleasant New Year!_

 _~Aqua_


	16. Chapter 16

**Slytherin's Trio | Chapter 16**

Severus groaned in pain as his mind restarted his body. The teen's fingers twitched angrily due to Cruciatus curse he vaguely remembered. His mind felt numb as he laid in the Hospital Wing bed, Pitch to his left, many students to the right. Letting out a childish groan, he internally thanked his foresight for taking an Anti-Cruciatus potion.

"Severus, are you awake?" a sweet voice floated through the wing as Madam Pomfrey appeared by his bed in a swirl of white robes from her brown leather spinny chair. Snape nodded his head weakly to let the matron know an answer.

"Oh, you poor boy. I'll go get some more potions." Severus just laid there with his black eyes staring up at the ceiling. He wondered if his younger mind acted rashly during the attack on the ministry. Pitch did say I was a bit hard-headed when I was nineteen. I guess that's something I'll have to deal with now — You get some you give some.

"Severus, child, here's a dose of anti-Cruciatus."

Cringing at the bottle labeled with his name (he had brewed the elusive potion after all), the young potions master downed the contents in the bottle, shuddering at the taste. Poppy Pomfrey chuckled good-heartedly and turned to Pitch.

"I don't know what happened to him, it seems we've detected a second magical core. He's exhausted both to the point of where we thought he would take at least a month to recover. But it seems the cores are mending at an alarming rate." Her back was turned to Snape as she waved her wand and spelled some core replenisher into his system.

"And that beautiful horse seems to be made out of liquid shadows."

Severus smiled weakly, sipped some water, and fell back asleep.

. . . . .

"Pitch, it's us again."

"What are you doing here again?" Pitch questioned, standing in the familiar dark room without the sinking drowning feeling.

"I'm a fearling. I'm charged with the task of explaining what your powers do."

"What do you mean?"

A form blurred into the half-spirit's vision. His mind automatically went to picture a pitch black gargoyle with silver leather wings; a swishing silver two-pronged tail scraped along the ground of the black room. Leathery skin stretched over the lanky body.

"I am a Fearling."

"A Fearling?"

"Fearlings, we're a part of one tribe in the spirit world. Although, I'm probably the only one that has decent morality." a slippery voice spoke this time. Pitch was a bit confused by why the creature kept changing their voice.

Pitch apparently looked confused, as it continued speaking. "Anyways, about you. Nightmare spirits have an extra sense to be able to smell or feel nightmares anyone is having. Nightmare spirits distribute the nightmares so children can grow up and develop some courage. You can also absorb them and be able to convert their energy into your own."

"So, I'm supposed to give people nightmares?"

"Well — since you're a half-spirit right now, not yet. When or if you decide to become a full spirit, then that is your job."

The golden-orbed teen sighed, "Will I be able to talk to you later?"

"Yes," a feminine voice emerged from the winged demon, "how else will you learn to control your spiritual powers?"

Now, as the black background receded, Pitch's eyes broke open. His bones and very being felt stiff. Groaning inside, Pitch rolled over onto his side and he saw a swirling black cloud hovering above Severus' head. His hands grew a mind of their own and started reaching out, almost on instinct. They brushed against the black grains and the spirit of fear let out a hiss as the nightmare sand entered into his fingers, it was ice cold and Pitch ended up shivering as the strain on Severus' face released its hold.

Pitch studied his right hand as if something else possessed him to do what had just happened.

"Oh, Mr. Black, you're awake!"

Golden eyes shifted to the Medical witch who shuffled over from her small desk to attend to her new occupants. Her sky blue and white apron were ironed flat in a professional manner, her thin fingers were wrapped around a vial of Magical Core Replenisher.

"Oh, hello Poppy." Pitchiner smiled weakly as he twisted over onto his flat backside again to face the Hogwarts matron.

Poppy nodded to her former student and pulled out her pale wooden wand. She twirled it over Pitch. Two strings of blue magical ribbons fell out of the end of the wand and into Pitch's 'core.'

"So, we'll see how many doses you ne—wow! It seems you've recovered a majority of your magical core back!" Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened in shock as her mind registered the thunder shock recovery of Pitch's magical and spiritual core. Pitch idly wondered if it had anything to do with the strange black sand that he absorbed.

"Okay, I guess if you are fully recovered, we can allow visitors. For one hour — only!" The medicine witch swept out of the office and the doors to the Hospital wing swung open and two nightmares entered triumphantly.

"Pitch, I'm glad you're awake." Opal smiled softly in a motherly fashion. Kestrel tossed his head softly and black grains of sand flew out of his noise and the bed occupant peered curiously as it landed softly on his white sheets.

"I have questions. What is the black sand for?" The Black heir inquired as the sand swirled shortly before flying and disappearing in the air. Opal and Kestrel gave each other knowing looks. Pitch grew suspicious. "What is it?" He demanded quietly.

"Your element," Kestrel answered bluntly. Opal took one look at Pitch's confused face and smacked Kestrel on the back with a tendril of grainy substance. "If fear had a manifestation, it'd take the form of that sand. You wield it and bend it to your will; they act as a sort of battery if you choose to relieve someone of their nightmares. We nightmares are a spirit fusion of the sand and shadows."

Now Pitch understood with a small, "Oh."

"Why did you need to know?" Kestrel tilted his head, something dark swirling in his mind. "The fearlings. Why?"

"The fearlings?!" Opal shrieked. Pitch shushed her as her eyes flared brightly. She growled softly and blended into the shadows and by some powerful force, Pitch expected it to be Opal, made the shadows dance.

"Pitch, the fearlings, aren't exactly, the best of — beings to talk to." Kestrel broke awkwardly as he sweat dropped at the silver tipped nightmare as she let out her rage through the explosion of shadows.

"It seemed civil enough." Pitch muttered as he thought of the ever-changing voice of the one gargoyle fearling. Kestrel shook his head.

"Actually, it's a she. A shape-shifter to be exact. And the fearlings as a species have always had the goal to rule the nightmare king, not to have the nightmare king rule them. She's just - an outcast."

"Or she keeps saying!" Opal growled angrily as she emerged from the darkness. The other shadow stallion shrugged or did it's best impression of trying to. Pitch didn't know.

"Then why are we talking to her?" Pitch asked. The fearling did promise him that she'd teach him about the shadowy powers. He was slightly shaken, the idea of being taken over by a hoard of fearlings didn't exactly fit in the category of 'how I was going to die, willingly.'

"She agreed to fight against her the clan of fearlings, and I though fearlings were pretty loyal to one another." Kestrel added, "Try not to feel too dead okay?"

"Oh yeah, trying to not feel dead because there's a member of a species that wants to take over my mind inside - my mind!" Pitch whisper shouted so he didn't disturb his other hospital mates. Opal raised a nonexistent eyebrow at Pitch.

"I hope you guys are having fun in here."

Pitch rolled his eyes at his cousin, who proceeded to waltz inside the hospital wing with Remus trailing right behind him. "I can't believe you would think otherwise." Pitch drawled. The werewolf smiled at the two, "And you kept me out of this loop too, what else are you keeping from me, Sirius?"

"Not much Remus, except that I'm not really being serious... I'm Sirius!" Said, former schoolboy waved off.

"And why aren't you in the Hospital wing like the rest of us?" Opal decided to interrupt smoothly. Or as smoothly as she could. Sirius rolled his shoulders, "Don't tell Madam Pomfrey, but I don't really want to be here. I think she'll have my head when she knows of the kinds of injuries I've acquired."

Kestrel snorted, "Oh boy, I better not tell her."

"Tell me what?" a female's voice responded from the office at the back.

Sirius looked alarmingly at Kestrel, "How dare you?! I'm out of here! Peace Remus!" He was out of there faster than Harry from Potions class. Pitch and his gang chuckled. "So here's the story for you."

. . . . .

Finally, Severus ended up waking up from his slumber. He joined in with Pitch and an awakened Jack to retell basically their whole life story to Remus, who quirked his lips into a smile. "Wonderful! I'm glad we can all get along now. You three are something you know." The werewolf ruffled his hair as his eyes darted to the door. "Guys, Mad-eye, Tonks, and I are taking Harry back to King's Crossing. Dumbledore said you could, come and visit. If you guys, you know, want to."

Pitch let out a small smile, "Will do."

The circle of friends started chattering away in the little area that was theirs. Madam Pomfrey ended up shooing the two nightmares and werewolf out. The news of the second war blew up like fire to lithium, and the three friends did not know what was to come. Only that they were going to stand, together.

 **End of Arc One**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** My apologies for the lack of update and activity recently. Quarter's coming to an end and I'm just getting to lazy or not enough time to prewrite most chapters. And since I really like having prewritten chapters ready to go, I'm afraid it might take a long time to upload. I promise to upload in less then an month the next time though! You can count on it.

Anyways, shout outs to foxchick1, little-horse94, koala789 for reviewing on my story! Butterbeer to you all!

And before everyone else starts making a fuss: thank you R.B. Lynn and foxchick1 for favoriting and/or following! More butterbeer around.

And lastly, for everyone of you who's reading this now, have a chocolate frog! Tell me which card you got! XD Have a good night/morning. Until next time.

~Aqua


	17. Chapter 17

**Slytherin's Trio | Chapter 17**

"Pack up, the plane leaves in 2 hours and it takes an hour to get to the airport." A pitch black horse barked, silver mane waving like it was in a small gale. Except they were inside. A flat. Opal waved her long tail as Kestrel unfurled his wings sitting down on the couch.

"Jack, could you hurry up and pack up?" Both Pitch and Severus shouted to the winter spirit who was scrambling around the flat like a wild chicken. The other two black haired mages were sitting on a brown couch. The nightmares snorted with a bit of humor. Jack sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time!" Jack shouted, stuffing mounds of clothes into a black rolling suitcase.

"Yeah, just take care of it." Severus muttered as he flipped to another page. Pitcher kicked up his legs and took a look at the timetable. "We're leaving on the plane to Burgess in the Americas, Stork said there's a large concentration of spirits there. We might get some research done."

Opal growled softly, "The Guardians could be in town." Kestrel snorted, "Great. Guardians. What a pain in the butt."

"Is there anything you have against them?" Pitch asked.

"It's hard to explain," Opal said.

Severus looked over to Jackson who was running around in the bathroom, collecting his toiletries. "It looks like we have all day." He said blankly. Kestrel looked uncomfortable about explaining said topic. Opal grinded her teeth together but eventually opened her mouth.

"Before we go too deep into a topic, I have to explain how the spirit world works. As half-spirits, you don't really interact much with the world itself until you commit yourself to becoming a full spirit with a domain to uphold. In the spirit world, each domain can be succeeded if the current spirit dies from another spirit. That normally doesn't happen."

"I sense a but," Severus added.

"Yeah, so but, the late nightmare king died. It was, from a tense battle." Kestrel growled. "Against the Guardians."

"Although, neither party was at fault. It was the Nightmares' corruption; they turned him into a killing machine. And so the Guardian took up arms to battle him for over a thousand years. Finally, his life was ended after regaining his humanity. The nightmares deemed him a lost cause by then." Opal explained with a plain voice.

"They killed him without finding out that he was being possessed?" Pitch asked.

"They knew he regained his real mind, but they didn't know that all his previous actions were not his own. They killed him, expelling the old 'darkness.' So, now there's a new contender for the place of Nightmare King. It's mandatory, seeing as Fear is something the world can't lose." Opal barred his teeth.

Pitch tensed, "So, about that Nightmare."

"That's what I was worried about," Opal said in deep thought.

Jack bounded into the room with two suitcases, "Okay, I'm done. What'd I miss?"

"Not much. I guess." Severus marked his page and got up from the couch. "Okay, let's take a muggle taxi. The two horses merged with the shadows, "I'll meet you there." Slytherin's Trio left through the front door and made the trek to the Hog's Head. When they reached the pub, they found a fireplace, Flooing to wizarding town, and following it up with a walk to a muggle city.

Soon, when they got there they hailed a taxi and made way to a nearby muggle airport. After a lot of pointless walking around and finding dead ends, they reached the terminal gate just in time. Getting into line for the plane was a breeze and soon they took a pair of seats in first class. Severus was stuck sitting in the row across from the other pair, next to an empty seat. When the plane took off, an elderly man took the last first class seat. Severus shot the other two a look of panic.

Jackson rolled his shoulders and smirked slyly. "Pitch, do your Nightmares have my staff?"

"Yes. Now shush." Pitch whispered back. Apparently Jackson Overland or Jack Frost was not prepared for the horror that was flying on an airplane for 7 hours. As a childish kind of person, he started squirming in his seat when, say, 30 minutes passed?

"How long is this going to take?" Jack asked urgently, bothering Pitch for the third that flight. Pitch didn't bother to respond. Jackson gazed his ice blue eyes to Pitch and realized the half-shade was sleeping. "Damn it."

"Severus," Jack said, "Severus."

The potions master didn't even respond, his eyes running over a potions textbook concealed as a fantasy novel. Jack reached over and poked his friend. And again. And once more. Severus eventually looked up and glared at Jack.

"I'm bored."

Jack felt something rustle next to him, "Pitch?"

"Be quiet." Pitch murmured before falling back asleep. Jack groaned internally. He picked up the menu and looked for something to eat. It was fairly interesting, maybe he would get a 'Coke' and a hamburger. Whatever that was. He ordered his food and tried out some of this new food.

After he finished off his food, Jackson started playing around with some of the technology on the plane. Eventually, he fell asleep.

. . . . .

"Jack, Jack. Wake up." Pitch shook awake Jack. The winter spirit opened his eyes wearily. "What, I fell asleep?" Everyone was already off the plane and the sun was setting outside the window. It cast a hazy glare over the two occupants.

"Come on, let's go. Opal and Kestrel are waiting outside." Pitch taps Jack lightly. The lanky teen groaned as he got up from the seat and walked out with the half spirit. Pitchiner leads his friend out the airport and met Severus in one of the muggle bathrooms.

"Opal, Kestrel, let's head to Burgess." Pitch commanded. Severus put his hand on Kestrel's back and Pitch heaved Jack onto Opal. He jumped onto the female horse's back and they shadow traveled several miles from the port. To a little town called Burgess.

"Winter's Reign right?" Severus asked Pitch when they emerged from the shadows. The other nodded and they walked the streets to look for the hotel they were staying in. Soon, Jack found the large hotel that had a large light named 'Winter's Reign.' They walked into the lobby and checked into their room.

Once they actually reached their own room, they blacked out on their beds.

. . . . .

The next morning the crew woke up extra early, Jack being the first awake. He stretched very loudly and eventually woke up a groggy Snape. Who assaulted the winter spirit with a barrage of pillows. Jack fell off his bed in a huff, not knowing what to do, he left the room and walked outside into the hot summer heat.

"Ug, it's too hot," Jackson said as he walked around in the 5 am dawn light. Typically, it was a summer morning and cold spirits don't tolerate warmer weather as much. He walked around, humming to himself. When he rounded a corner, a light dusting of golden sand landed on the bridge of his nose. Jack sneezed and wiped it off.

"Hm, library?" Jack observed, his blue eyes trailing over a large brick building. "I wonder if Pitch and Sev would be interested in that. Although, it's probably a Muggle building."

Jack passed several more shops as he walked down the street, his feet hitting the concrete. Jackson looked over another row of buildings, this time houses that belonged in a neighborhood. He didn't know how long he had been out just aimlessly walking around, but some kid was already away with the light on in his room.

"Jack!"

The white haired teen turned around to see the two teens running down the street. "Why'd you leave us?!" the black haired half-spirit asked, his voice pitched higher than usual.

Jack jumped in shock, and something overcame him. It felt like a suddenly chill down his spine. And as soon as it was here, it left. "I was just looking around the town."

Severus sighed, "Okay, anyways, I thought we could go explore the forest. A muggle town isn't going to have anything spiritual."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello wonderful readers of this story. I hope you're enjoying life so far. Thanks for those who've just joined us, rangerfan1871, bluestorm28, and Zephirad for favoriting and/or following! Also, huge shout out to koala789. You're great for reviewing on every single one of my chapters. It honestly is the reason I got off my lazy butt and edited this chapter.

And I kept my promise, it didn't take me forever to upload this chapter! Although, I have my doubts about next chapter. Seeing as school loads on more and more work everyday. And I'm still writing chapter eighteen.

And I'm writing other stories.

Oooh~ Are you guys interested in another Harry Potter fic? If so, I have a story called Tails from our Houses. Sorry for shameless plug, but it might keep you entertained between chapters.

Hope you have a good day everyone!

~Aqua


	18. Chapter 18

**Slytherin's Trio | Chapter Eighteen**

"So, we thought it'd be fun to train somewhere in Burgess. I think there's a forest nearby." Severus said as they walked towards the edge of town, north. Jack smiled, suddenly, like a mischievous imp. "Where is my staff then?"

This time it was Pitch's turned to grin, "I think Opal has it."

Jack groaned, "Can you tell her to give it back?"

"Maybe in the forest."

Jack threw his hands in the hand and clapped them in the air, "Oh mighty horse goddess, can I have my ice staff back?!" Nothing happened.

"I think she's offended," Severus added when Pitch jumped into the air slightly. It looked like he had just sat on an extra sharp nail. Pitch looked at Jack with a 'you've offended someone who could dump you off a cliff' look. Jackson laughed out loud as they reached the entrance to the forest.

They walked in silence deep into the forest. Wands were pulled out once they got into a clearing, the light filtering through leaves above. The leaves were thick enough to provide shade. Pitch leaned into shadows and suddenly two shadowy horses emerged.

"You called Pitch?"

"Yup," Pitch said, "We thought it'd be nice to try out some new spells and tactics in the woods."

Jack looked at Opal, "Can I have my staff back?"

Opal landed her silver eyes on the winter spirit. Her gaze was like a sharp blade to the stomach. "I'm not a horse goddess. Get that right."

Kestrel sniffed, "Isn't it a little bit petty to be holding a grudge over being called a goddess?"

Opal huffed loudly and in a black puff of smoke, a wooden shepherd's crook appeared out of the air. It landed on soft moss. She then disappeared back into the shadows. Kestrel flicked his ears and followed behind her. Severus smiled at his two friends, "What's the most powerful offensive spell you know?"

Pitch held up his wand and pointed at a tree, "Confringo!" A tiny blast scorched the bark of the tree. The golden eyed teen pointed again and chanted the blasting spell three more times. Each time it hit the tree, the area of damage increased in size. His power over the blast radius showed control over the spell.

"Wow." Jack admired, "Okay, I've got something."

A wave of concentration overcame the childish boy's face. Jack held his wand in one hand and his staff in the other. Both started to glow an icy blue; the staff's cracks started frosting over, patterns of ice crawling over the wood from his left hand. And icy was leaking out from the cracks of his wand.

"Aguamenti!"

The water spell, instead of a blast of pure water, it turned into a smooth whip of ice. Beads of sweat coated his forehead as he tried to keep the whip in shape. Waving his arm, the ice whip slashed across the trunk of the same tree. Once, twice. It was by the second time that the whip dissolved into sparkling fractals.

"When you'd learn that Jack?" Pitch asked, observing the deep cuts inside the tree. Jack fell to the ground, "I don't know. I just thought it'd be cool to experiment."

Severus looked at the tree. He held up his wand and suddenly slashed it in the air like a sword, "Sectumsempra!" A bright red slash followed up by one more, and one more cut into the tree. The last one eventually cut the tree straight in two. He lowered his arm, his breath coming out somewhat slower.

"Wow." Pitch whistled. The tree fell to the ground with a BANG.

Jack looked at the poor tree, "Okay, if those are our offensive spells, what do we have for defensive?" Pitch looked at his hands, "Let's try." his golden eyes became clouded as he focused on the shadows. They danced around the trees. After the others watched for two minutes, Pitch felt like he was drained. He almost let his hand down when the shadows quivered and they spiked up form a shield of criss-cross black sand.

"That's new," Severus noted. Before Jack could suggest he go next, the lanky-haired professor raised his wand and recited the protection spell, "Protego."

A glittery red shield appeared in front of the wizard. "A red protego shield defends against the majority of offensive spells. Although, a lot of magical creatures with enough attack power, can break through."

Jack looked at the shield and sweatdropped, "I don't know if I can conjure a shield out of ice. But I guess I could cast a Protego." The wizard cast said protection spell and a pale green shield appeared. He frowned.

"Not the strongest shield." the half-spirit panted.

Pitch reached up for a pat on the back. And — ended up falling down on the half-spirit. Jack yelped and fell into a heap on the ground. Severus chuckled. " Think we should take a break?"

Pitch sighed, "Sure."

Severus took a seat on the lush forest floor. "Pitch, could you ask Kestrel or one of them to get something to eat?"

Pitch nodded and called his nightmare. They had a conversation that passed between the two that the others couldn't hear. Although they could she the shift in the shadows, they didn't see anything else. And they could barely see when Kestrel returned back with a basket full of food. He walked out of the shadows and dropped it on the grass.

"Thanks, Kestrel," Pitch said, rubbing the horse's mane. He went to go lay down on the shadowy grass, legs sprawled out on the ground. His very being seemed to be wavering like a flickering flame.

Jack sat up and dug into the basket, successfully pulling two cookies out of the basket.

"Jack, don't just eat cookies." Severus scolded lightly. He took out a ham and cheese (with lettuce and tomato) sandwich; he took a large chunk out of the corner. Chewing it thoughtfully, he raised his eyebrows at Pitch who reached into the basket and pulled out a cookie too. Pitch smirked at Snape and bit out another chunk of chewy cookie.

"How many cookies did you put in that thing?!" Severus asked the nightmare with a look of unamused. The sleepy nightmare stuck its tongue out, which was a strange midnight purple. Severus wondered how this was going to affect their magic later if he outperformed them it was their fault!

"What are you smirked about?" Jack asked through a mouth of cookie.

"Oh, nothing much," Severus responded as he took another bite out of his sandwich. They continued to eat in peace until they finished. Other food and drinks were pulled out of the basket. Pitch finished off his lemonade and flopped down on the grass, the slight bit of dew that coated the blades wet the back of his shirt; a refreshing feeling in his opinion.

Jack popped the last piece of cookie in his mouth, "I'm stuffed."

"With cookies," Severus added onto his friend's sentence.

"Okay, let's continue," Pitch said.

The day continued on, each of the three wizards taking turns attacking a conjured dummy made by Kestrel, each of their attacks was better than the last. Even by slightly. By the end of the day, they spent the last few hours of light sparring with each other. Once they were done, everyone walked back to the hotel with a beaten spirit going about them. They reached their room and fell down on their beds. They laid there light that for a while, Jack being the first one to speak. "I'm hungry."

Severus and Pitch didn't respond. Jack sat up and looked at his two friends — they were asleep. He sighed and fell back down on his bed. And effectively fell asleep.

The next few days weren't much different, exploring the town, eating out, training in the forest, and exploring said forest. Letters went back to Britain and came to their little room in Winter's Reign. There wasn't much of a difference between each visit to the forest, except that each time they trekked a little deeper, the forest seemed to lean into them, taunting them and goading them forward. Once July rolled around, they came to a simple question that should've been taken care of much sooner.

"I think I should go back to teaching once summer ends. I just got my job after all." Pitchiner countered the winter spirit in an irritated voice. Severus had his back to his other two friends. This back and forth had been going on for two days straight. Two days they could've used for research. Glorious potions research.

"There are so many mysteries here, though! Can you imagine what we'll find at the heart of the forest?! I'm curious." Jack said back in an almost whining tone.

Pitch huffed at the teenage half-spirit, "I say, we all go back to school once the summer ends and then we can come back here during the winter. Maybe we can even request time off before the break so we can spend a bit more time doing research on finding the spirit world."

"Fine!" Jack shouted and huffed, "I just wish we had more time."

"Don't we all?" Severus muttered.

Pitch let his shoulders fall, "If we come back in winter it'll be the right temperature for you."

Jack's eyes lit up and suddenly he had a to familiar gleam in his eyes. Severus turned around, getting up off the plush red velvet chair, "If we're done arguing now, I say we go explore the forest. It won't take us too long since we almost got the center a week ago."

The other two teens agreed quickly. Severus already had lunch packed, along with some experimental potions, and a book for notes. Jack didn't take much with him; he had his wand and his staff. After they made sure that room service couldn't find their things, they left the hotel and wandered to the edge of town. There, they found the usual entrance into the forest. Morning light provided to be a good guide in the shadows of the forest. The past few weeks had been fruitful in being able to measure how big the forest was. And it was huge!

"The first landmark should be up ahead," Severus said to the two companions. Jack stopped tapping his staff against the side of an oak tree and started trailing it across the ground absentmindedly. "Don't do that, you might crack the wood."

"I thought I proved to you that this wood doesn't crack."

"How ironic." Severus snorted. Both Pitch and Jack looked at him, surprised. "What?" Snape said back, "We found out the hardiness of Jack's wood at the department."

"Oh yeah," Pitch said tonelessly.

Jack, free from Pitch's scolding remarks, now tried making frosty patterns in the bark. The ice had just enough time to spiral out to form some sort of shape. The other day he had started out with just plain figures: shapes such as circles, triangles, and such. Now he was trying something natural and he often found himself referring to a fern-like pattern. Jack sighed and twisted his staff a bit. A rabbit. How pleasant.

They continued walking, passing over the small stream. By this time, the sun was overhead and could've melted their skin off if not for the cool foliage of the forest's leaves and branches. Once they felt they needed a break, the trio settled down for a short lunch. Everyone ate in silence, with the occasional hum from Jack between frost patterns. Pitch was leaning in by the shadows, his golden eyes flickering as if listening to whispers. Which the other two knew was just Kestrel and Opal having a conversation with him. They weren't much for light.

Eventually, after consuming three-quarters of Severus' supplies of food, they started walking again. Jack only started complaining about his feet when the trees started to lean in again.

"This is so far, why is the forest so big?"

"Aren't all forests big?" Pitch and Severus replied to Jack with the same monotone voice they used to respond to all his complaints. And Jack was another one who chose to wear thin trainers anyways. Jack could be heard behind the two huffing out loud.

"I think we're almost there, I can feel it."

"How cliche," Severus responded.

"Jack, I know how annoying it is now."

"You can't call me an annoying hypocrite, you were doing it too."

"No need to get offended."

"I wasn't getting offended, I was just pointing out something obvious."

"Guys—" Jack started as his frosty blue eyes met something in the shadows. It rustled the bush and called the attention of the other Slytherins. They walked forward lightly, pulling the shrug out hesitantly. Nothing was there.

"Kestrel?" Pitch hissed out and suddenly a large mass of shadows detached from the nearest tree. Soon it reformed into a horse creature with sandy black grains making up most of its body. He circled around the bush and sniffed it a few times before confirming something they feared would happen.

"It's a fearling."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** How's life been treating everyone? I hope good, if not great. Sorry, it's so close to midnight, but I didn't say I would update today. So here I am. Apologies for the cliffhanger, I'll try not to let everyone wait for too long. I know how much of a pain cliffhangers can be. I'm just trying to balance out all my stories. With another long project going up on the profile today, writing is going to be spread thin. *sigh* I'll manage to pull through.

And now for the fun part! Shouting out and saying thanks for those who've stuck around. Thank you to Morrow Days! You favorited and followed! And as always, koala789 was there to motivate me to upload this late. Thank you, both! And everyone else who's reading this wonderful story. Honestly, this is a joyride to write sometimes. And maintaining a fandom crossover is hard.

Whatever obstacles greet you in life, know you can overcome it with enough DETERMINATION. I hope you have a good night/day.

~Aqua


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"I guess our only choice is to go on." Pitch said, looking up at the sun, "Do they, by any chance, live in this forest?"

Kestrel seemed troubled by this question before responding, "It's a long story. I'll listen for the shadows and tell you while we walk." The nightmare came to stand beside the group as they dove deeper into the underbrush. Eventually, the large stallion started explaining.

"As a tradition, when a spirit dies, there's a successor. It's not all the time that the successor has to be a half-spirit first. But there are times. The previous 'Nightmare King' as you know, was controlled by fearlings. That was about sixteen years ago. It's taken quite a while for us nightmares to find the one who had been chosen by Fate." Kestrel explained. He paused to take a breath but that was all the time Jack needed to ask a question.  
"Fate as in, the belief?"

"No, of course not. Fate is a spirit, one of the three to the trio of future. Fate, Faith, and Destiny. They each manage different parts of the future. And uncontrollable one mind you."

Severus looked around at the forest, intent on observing everything he could. The trees, as they always were, leaned in towards them. But something rubbed the wrong way about the grass. It was as if something was running through them, a small brush of the wind or something as they kept swaying away from them and towards them. Instead of focusing there, he looked up towards the tree tops. The sun was rapidly losing momentum and soon they would be plunged into pitch black darkness.

"So since then, the fearlings have stayed underground. The nightmares neither noticed where they went or cared. They were just the source of all our problems. With them gone, and no one to guide us, the Nightmares scattered. But the fearlings should be staying away from this forest."

"Why's that?"

"It was the home to an older winter spirit, we called him Crow Winter. He was as strong, maybe even stronger than the Guardians. But he always declined their wish for him to join their ranks. No matter how many times he clashed with the old Nightmare King."

"What was his name?" Pitch asked both unnerved and intrigued by the history of another world that wasn't the Muggle or Wizarding one. "The Nightmare King."

"Divino Caligo. Most would just call him Callidus."

A slow chill went up Pitch's spine as he glanced at Jack who had the look of surprise in his eyes. Kestrel huffed, tendrils of sand trailing out of his nostrils like a Hungarian Horntail. His eyes looked around, "This part of the forest is familiar. We must be getting closer to the lair."

"Do the nightmares know?"  
"Mostly. Although it would be hard for them to get used to someone so young. They'll follow you nonetheless." Kestrel said.

Jack looked around the forest, "So what's a fearling doing around here?"

"It might be that morpher who says they can help you find your powers. Although I'd like to say, you should be weary of her. She's a crafty creature."

Pitch nodded glumly.

"We're here."

Pitch's head flicked to meet Severus' and Jack's eyes respectively. The sun was on the setting point and the shadows were constantly flickering. Pitch was on edge, ready for something to jump out of the shadows. He was ready to be attacked. His eyes searched for any sign of movement. Kestrel pawed the ground and lead the group right to the mouth of the cave.

Pitch tried to make out something in the inky black darkness, but all he could see was the eternal blackness that covered the cave walls like sheets of tangible shadows. His golden eyes almost glowed in the dark as his orbs swept around the interior of the cave. Kestrel clicked something on the stone floor of the cave with his hoof. All three of the teens were confused until they heard a weird tune of clicks that resounded back at them. Kestrel's eyes lit up and he guided the rest of the crew deeper into the cave.

They plunged into the darkness. Severus was on high alert, letting his fingers trailing along the side of the stony tunnel, he felt the cracks and crevices running downwards next to them like horses leading the blind. Which in this case was them? It was creepily dark, the air started getting stuffy and a bit suffocating. If there was anything such as a unicorn's pelt being whiter then white, then there was definitely nothing against the darkness in this very cave being blacker than blacker. Darker than dark. It was spine chilling.

Suddenly, Severus felt something soft bump into his back. Jack muttered his apology. "Why'd we stop?" Pitch asked Kestrel, his voice not once quivering beyond the tone of the innocent question.

"I hear the others."

"Is this where you live?"

Silence and then, "You could say that."

They walked along the sides some more. Jack could hear something shuffling in the darkness. Soon, four mouths breathing were joined by several more. The room got considerably larger. Jack looked up and saw glittering stars, no, lights, peered down at him. A drafty wind brushed against his cheek. The half-spirit tried his best to not turn around and run for the exit. Terrified just wasn't the word for this kind of situation. Yet his other two friends seemed fearless.

Which seemed like a lie.

" —smells king."

"Yess. I see him. He is here."

"Whill they lllept us killph that morrrphher nowf?"

"Hush now, he who guides us approaches us."

Kestrel swept his golden eyes around. Scratches could be heard, like a million rat claws all scrambling and trying to escape a room with an extra large cat. Suddenly, the cave room lit up with the glow of what looked like a thousand pairs of lights. Each golde gaze was different, but they all had the same wavering candle-like gleam. They stared ominously at Pitch, like he was an obscure monster with melted heads.

Jack couldn't believe he was thinking about muggle humor at this time.

He shifted nervously on his feet, no. It was nothing. Nothing at all.

"The old king is dead. Now the new one reigns." This one has had a grave voice, one that sounded like rocks falling on other rocks, and it belonged to a pair of ancient eyes. They were ringed in silver, dim and shifty like someone looking for a way out from a trapped corner. It stepped up to meet Kestrel's eyes bravely.

"That's not exactly how it is—"

"Pitch," Kestrel sighed, "I need you to listen. I need everyone to listen."

So the Nightmare launched into a tirade, telling everyone about his encounter with the new half-spirit. It came to the point when some of the Nightmares had no choice but to question whether or not he was fit to lead them. Kestrel wasn't sure, but Pitch stepped up and confirmed that he was, in fact, young ("That's a lie." Jack thought.) but was willing to help in any way he could. The Nightmares settled down at this.

"So, we came here not only to announce that we have a new leader but to ask if anyone's seen a shapeshifter around," the Nightmares instantly went into something akin to a panic mode. The started whispering to each other, some shouted about the rest but were eventually drowned out in the sheer amount of noise. It wasn't until a shape slipped up onto a ledge nearby.

"So, have you?!" they boomed. Pitch's golden eyes looked towards the left. They landed on another Nightmare. This one wasn't like the rest. It was much larger, huge ruffled mane flowing down to the ground. Its ears were huge, cut and torn in many places. But the most striking feature wasn't it's electric blue gaze, but its huge wingspan.

"It looks like a Thestrel." Severus whispered.

Kestrel bowed his head, "Queen Kni."

"The Nightmares have a queen?" Jack asked Pitch, who in turn, shrugged. They could hear

whispering among the crowd, along with the shifting of legs to bow in respect to the Nightmare leader of the current army of Nightmares.

"Yes, half-spirit of winter," the regal stallion murmured, "There must be a queen to rule by a king, no?"

"I guess so," Pitch muttered back. The female Nightmare fluttered leathery wings and gazed at Jack, a haughty look crawling into her eyes. She let her eyes drift away from the school boy, "We shall discuss some matters together. I expect everyone to keep going on with their day."

They shifted together like a shadow and before their very eyes, disappeared, melding back into the darkness. Pitch had no idea what they had to do on a daily basis, but he had a feeling that it had to do with the feeling of fear he could always feel. Maybe their job was to collect the strange black dust that lingered when someone had a bad dream.

"Pitch Black, I see that we've been graced with a new King," Queen Kni observed. She looked at Pitchiner's friends, "Greetings."

"Is there anything I should know?" Pitch asked, thoroughly confused about the whole situation.

The female horse turned her narrow neck, "Yes. Recent scouts have reported a shady figure hiding in the woods. We believe it's the shapeshifter you mentioned."

"It isn't too late to go out to scout the forest."

"No, it's not," Opal materialized behind the ground, making Jack jump into the air. He bumped his head into the cave ceiling. No one paid him any attention. "In fact, it's rather early. The sun's almost going down. I think it's best if we explain the position of Nightmare King to Pitch first." The Queen nodded in agreement.

"Pitch Black, how much do you know about the spiritual world?"

Said spirit turned his head to meet the eyes of his other companions. "We haven't found much. We were looking for something that could tell us how to get in contact with anyone."

"Well, you've found your first opening." Kestrel commented.

"It would've been easier just to contact Mr. Lucky. He does a lot of business in the mortal world and often leaves his phone number in the number book." Opal huffed, rolling her flickering gold eyes. This statement confused Pitch even more.

"I can see that you're confused. Let me explain," Kni said, making it sound like a command instead of a suggestion. "The spirit world is layered over the wizarding world and the world of mortals. It's practically invisible to the naked eye unless you believe. But even that rule alone isn't enough to see spirit most of the times. The only way to get into the spirit world is to be contacted directly." Queen Kni spoke as everyone listened with rapt attention.

"The world itself is populated by many spirits. Ranging from those who control weather and such to those who evoke emotions into the moral realm. We spirits have been constantly explained away by science. But there's always the kids who believe. Even then, it was in the Guardians. The myth and legend of the Nightmare King were dying out.

The old King, Callidus, knew this. The fearlings were afraid of the outcome of human children not believing in them anymore. As a result of their fears, their only vessel perished and they were forced to flee.

Without a King, the rule over dreams was mostly imperfect. Because you see, spirits directly influence the waking world. It's our duty to maintain peace on Earth. The fearlings don't understand that."

It took a little bit for this bit of information to sink in. The three teens were mostly in shock, this was news to them. Queen Kni could read this on their faces so she let them mull it over for a bit. But not for too long. Opal was thinking the same thing. "I know this is all a lot to take in, but we have to get going."

"Okay, I think I got it," Pitch said. Severus nodded his approval. He flicked his wrist and quick as a curse, his wand was in his right palm. Jack was a little behind was followed the crew out of the cave while still thinking this over. They reached the outside world quicker than when the four went in. It was dark for miles around.

"How do you know where she is? It's so dark out." Kestrel inquired in ignorance. He wasn't usually the kind of Nightmare the Queen would ask for tasks like this one.

"Scent." Opal huffed.

Pitch tried a different method. He used one of his weird abilities to sense fear in the immediate area. There wasn't much coming from those around him, and the little bump he felt was just Jack's. But there was an odd sensation, like pure glowing hope. It felt tangible.

"I can hear something. That direction." Queen Kni hissed before bounding off into the shadows. Jack jerked his feets so he was close behind her. Severus and Pitch caught up, atop the other two Nightmares. The wind seemed to aid Jack as it's tendrils of cold air swirled around Jack and boosting his mobility. Just as suddenly as she started, Queen Kni stopped and let her electric blue eyes flare menacingly.

"Dreams, I can smell it."

"The guardians, they wouldn't dare be around. Would they?" Kestrel asked, out of breath from the sprint.

"I don't doubt it," Opal said.

"One of them's definitely around. That pile of sand, Sandy."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hello, loyal readers! I am absolutely sorry for the long wait! I had several blocks for this story and I didn't exactly know how to push forward with it. This chapter is a bit outdated too, I only recently wrote the ending. It's honestly unbelievable, in how little time I had, how my writing's changed! But I'm determined to see this story to until the end!

You may just see a weird shift over the next few chapters. Because if I don't want to lose motivation so quickly, I need to progress this plot forward! Thank you for everyone that stuck with this story and me. I'm sorry for the long break. But with school ending soon, it's back to the writing block for me. Which I am eternally grateful for! It feels good to be home.

A round of applause to Angelicamigod, PepperThePuma, The Ardent Ginge, ZeroTheFox, Kira494, ahriufakir21, alude955, and .927 for favoriting and/or following! It really means a lot when I see people reading my story (despite it's multiple flaws). Thank you so much! Hope everyone who's reading this has a good day.

~Aqua


End file.
